Mass Effect: The Rogue Spectre
by Optimus524
Summary: Commander John Shepard, one of the few survivors from a Batarian attack on Mindoir, hero of the Skyllian Blitz, is about to go on his first mission on board the Normandy. However, his first mission will change everything and put him in the centre of a massive conflict that will span the entire galaxy or will it be its destruction?
1. Mindoir

John Shepard was just an ordinary sixteen-year-old boy living on a nice peaceful farm on Mindoir, he was helping his father with ploughing the fields, but he was more preoccupied at looking up at the sky.

"John, concentrate on what you doing, son," said his father.

"Sorry dad," said John. "Just dreaming.

His father laughed. "Dreaming of join the Alliance like your aunt and swooping in to save the day with a squad of brave and loyal troops?"

"Yeah, I want to serve like Aunt Hannah."

His father shook his head. "Working on the farms is just as important, who you think puts food in their bellies."

"Now dear, don't squash the boy's dream," said his mother ship appeared out of the house with a tray of drinks.

"I just don't wanted him to go gallivanting of my sister," said his father as he took a drink.

"And you know that she's risking her life to keep us safe," his mother pointed out as she handed John his drink.

"Yes, but joining the Alliance is what got our father killed by those blasted Turians," his father grumbled.

"Dad you know that was just a misunderstanding," said John as he drank.

"Misunderstanding?" His father roared spilled his drink all over the ground. "They began a war!"

"Dear," his mother warned.

"I'm just saying that it is safer to be on a nice comfortable farm than gallivanting off with those Alliance types," said his father.

"How about we just agree to disagree," said his mother tiredly. "Besides, you won't be to get these fields ploughed if you keep arguing."

"All right, all right," his father grumbled. He then looked at his son. "Come on John, we can eat at each other's necks once the ploughing is done."

"Okay dad," John signed.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when they finished ploughing and they were now enjoying dinner. As he eat his mind was still back onto the Alliance and once he was finished eating he took his place to the kitchen.

As he began to wash them he heard his parents talking in the dining room.

"You know he's going to join the Alliance once he turns eighteen," said his mother.

"I know, the boy stubborn," his father.

"He gets it from you."

"I know, I just don't want him to get himself killed."

"I care for him deeply too, dear," said his mother. "But you have to let him walk his own path, even if it's one you don't like."

"I suppose," his father sighed. "Still its two years from now you never know he might grow out of it."

"Always the optimist," his mother laughed.

John wished that he could convince his father to allow him to join the Alliance, the last thing he wanted was to make him angry. He also loved Mindoir, it was nice and peaceful, and it's well his family and friends lived.

It wasn't only he who wish to join the Alliance, most of his friends wanted to join. In fact when they were kids they often attended to be Alliance soldiers holding toy guns, even despite their parents' disapproval.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard alarms going on and his parents rushed into the kitchen.

"What's going on," said John.

"The proximity alert," said his father fearfully.

"But who would invade Mindoir?" his mother stared. "We're is a small colony."

"I got a message from my sister saying that batarian ships were seen near our system," his father.

John's eyes widened, he knew all about batarian. They were a four-eyed bipeds species that were native to the world of Khar'shan. They also didn't like humans very much ever since they began colonising the Skyllian Verge.

His father pulled another close. "I have to get out then help the men, you and John stay here and stay safe."

"I should be the one telling you to stay safe," said his mother.

"I'll be fine," his father promised, though John had a good feeling that he was lying. "You remember where I keep the pistol?"

His mother nodded.

His father then pulled her into a hug and kiss her and then hugged John.

"You stay strong for your mother now," he said.

John nodded, knowing this was probably the last time he had seen his father. "Dad, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, son," said his father looking at his son. "Whatever you do I'll be very proud of you, but you have to stay strong for me, okay?"

John nodded.

"Good boy," he smiled.

He then made his way outside the house and there was the last time he saw his father.

* * *

They could hear fighting outside, people screaming and running and he could distinctly see armoured figures holding guns shooting anything that moved. John saw some dragging people way onto their ships. He knew instantly that they were batarians and they clearly had love for humans.

"John, get away from the window," said his mother.

His mother was now holding a pistol in her hand and had barricaded the doors and blocked all the windows.

He was making his way over to his mother when I was a huge explosion that blew apart part of the wall. John was not off his feet and landed flat on the ground.

Everything was dizzy, but he could hear gunfire. He looked up and saw his mother shooting the pistol at several batarians that were making their way through the hole in the wall. She managed to kill two of them, but the third fired a shot from his pistol and shot her arm.

His mum tried desperately to pick up the pistol, but then the batarian fired a shot through her head.

"Search this place for more survivors," he said looking to two more batarians that had just entered.

"What about the Alliance?" one of them asked.

"The human can only just sit and watch as we burn the colony to the ground," said the batarian leader.

John then noticed a rake next to him and reached for it.

"I saw something move over there," said a batrarian pointing at his position.

"Check it out," the leader.

The batrarian made his way over towards John as he tried desperately to get his hand around the rake. The batrarian's head was just peeking over the rubble when he came face-to-face with a rake.

John impaled the spikes on to his head and he automatically went limp and dropped his gun at John's feet.

"Someone there!" the leader roared.

Then he and the second batrarian fired at John's position, but he crouched down low and the bullets flew over his head. Once the two of them stopped firing he peeks over the rubble and picked up the pistol and shot one of the batrarian's in the head.

The leader just stared at him. "What the—"

His four eyes widened as he looked down to his chest and saw blood pouring out of the hole in his armour. He then looked back at John, whose pistol was smoking.

He then toppled over with one final breath.

John quickly pulled himself up and leaned over towards the hole in the wall and saw his home in flames.

* * *

Anderson looked over the wreckage. Mindoir had been a peaceful world. A quiet world. A safe world. He could smell charcoal and burned flesh as his unit walked through the burned out remains of what had been homes.

Most of the batarians were already gone, along with those they'd taken as slaves. Their scans had picked up several ships, pirates looting from the dead.

They were moving towards what had been a hospital when they encountered their first hostiles. Batarians and Vorcha fired on them before fleeing. He looked to his men that were standing behind him.

"Search for survivors," he said.

"Do you really think there will be some, sir?" said the lieutenant.

"I really hope so, son," said Anderson. "I really hope so."

They began looking through the rubble of what remained of the houses and what they saw made Anderson sick. There were dead bodies all over the place, women, children they had even killed the farm animals that they had imported.

"Sir, I found a survivor!" shouted lieutenant.

Anderson quickly ran over to the lieutenant's position and they approached a farmhouse. Inside were five dead batarian bodies, two in the hole in the wall, one who had all rake impaled in his face in the last two in the living quarters. He then noticed a dead woman with two entry wounds one in the arm and the other in the head.

He lieutenant look a sixteen-year-old boy, who just sat in the corner, who was looking at the woman's body. She was no doubt the boy's mother.

"He was holding this, sir," said lieutenant as he handed a pistol to Anderson.

Anderson look to the pistol and saw that it was batarian make.

"Has he said anything?" Anderson asked.

"No," said lieutenant. "But there is a ton of school stuff in the next room with the name John Shepard."

"Take into the ship and have Dr. Chakwas take a look at him."

"Yes, sir," said lieutenant saluting.

He then watched as the lieutenant took the boy away from his home in can help but feel sorry for the boy, he just lost everything his friends, family and his home.

* * *

"Has he spoken yet?" Anderson looked at the boy sitting on the examination table.

Dr. Chakwas was the ship's medic and she was the best there was. She didn't just know human physiology, but she also studied alien physiology and was recommended by several Captains in the Alliance.

"No." Dr. Chakwas looked down at the datapad.

"How badly is he hurt?"

"Nothing serious, just a few bruises," said Dr. Chakwas. "However, I cannot say anything how this would affect his mind."

"I've looked at the name John Shepard and apparently he has aunt in the alliance, we've already contacted her and she should be here in the day also," said Anderson.

"In the meantime you better talk to the boy," said Dr. Chakwas.

Anderson nodded and made his way over to the boy, he had short black hair and pale blue eyes.

"How you doing son?" he said sitting down next to him.

The boy just shrugged.

"Look, I'm not even going to pretend that I know how you feel right now, but you have to remain strong," said Anderson.

"That's what my father said, before he went outside," said the boy.

Anderson closes eyes. "Then I suggest that you do what he said. We've only contacted your aunt and she'll be here by tomorrow."

"So you're with the Alliance?" said John looking up.

"I am as is everyone on my ship," said Anderson.

He then found himself talking about the Alliance to the young boy, who seem to open up to him more with every question. Dr. Chakwas then came over, holding a small syringe. "I would like to give you something. It will help you sleep."

The boy stared at the needle before looking back up at Anderson. "Will I have bad dreams?"

He wanted to tell him no, but knew that answer was unlikely. "You'll dream of a warm place. And when you wake up, you'll be in it."

For a long moment, he was silent. Then he nodded. "Okay."

Dr. Chakwas gently pushed the needle into his arm and Anderson stayed there until he fell asleep.


	2. The Skyllian Blitz

Anderson sat down at his desk. The light on his messenger unit was blinking, and he touched the screen. He was scanning the messages when the two alerts from his VI caught his attention. The first informed him that it was John Shepard's eighteenth birthday. And the second informed him that John Shepard had just sent in his application to join the Alliance military. A smile came to his face when he realised the two messages were three minutes and forty two seconds apart.

* * *

It had been six years since that day on Mindoir and John had just finished basic training and had already been promoted to the rank of second lieutenant. He was now stationed on Elysium and he had been there for no less than a week when a huge band of pirates, slavers, and batarian warlords attacked.

John was right now shooting at said a huge band of pirates, slavers, and batarian warlords from behind cover.

"How's the Captain doing?" he yelled.

"He's dead, Sir," said a medic. He then looked at John. "Graduations lieutenant, you've just inherited his responsibilities."

"Wonderful," said John as he shot a batarian marksman.

"What are we gonna do now?" said a private. "This just too many of them!"

"For starters we're not going to panic!" said John.

"Was it as bad as this on Mindoir, sir?" a corporal asked.

John remain quiet for a few minutes before answering. "It was worse."

"How is this not worse?" said the private.

"One, Mindoir was just a small farming colony and second they didn't have any marines protecting the civilians," said John forcibly. "Now, we joined the Alliance to protect people, not hide away and let them be slaughtered. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," said the Marines.

"What are your orders, sir," the corporal asked.

"We have to hold this entry point, if they get inside the city centre they'll have full control," said John. He then began to gesture to the housing structures. "I want our best shots up there taking vantage points and take out the leaders. That should give them a moment of pause and I want someone to get in contact with the Alliance we can't win this without them."

"You heard the man, let's move," said the corporal.

* * *

It was a miracle, but they were able to hold the line against the outlaw army. However, John knew that they would attack again the next day. He had managed get the military organised and most of the civilians in underground bunkers, but that would mean very little if they got overrun.

He soon entered into the city hall which they were using at their headquarters. He could already see medics tends the wounded and marines checking the inventory.

"How'd we look, Chief," said John as he approached the gunnery chief.

"We're low on meds, sir," said the gunnery chief. "By my calculations we'll run out next afternoon."

"Hopefully will get help before then," said John.

Then the communication officer rush over towards him. "Sir, I've managed to make contact with the Alliance."

"Excellent," said John.

He made his way to the comm buoy and already found the holographic image of Admiral Hackett. John knew him by reputation, he was the commander of the Fifth Fleet and one of the most decorated commanders in the Alliance.

"Lieutenant John Shepard reporting in, sir," John said saluting.

The Admiral saluted back. "Lieutenant, I was under the impression that Captain Jones was in command of the forces in Elysium."

"He was, sir, but he was killed in the first raid," said John.

"I see," said Hackett. "What your situation lieutenant?"

"We have managed to hold the line for now, but were desperately low on medi-gel."

"I see, we're hoping to enter into the system in a few hours lieutenant and will try and drops in supply ships your way, but all will be lost if you're not able to hold the city," said Hackett.

"Don't worry sir, I won't let this city fall," John assured.

Hackett looked at him grimly. "To be honest lieutenant I don't fancy your chances, you're up against thousands of batarians, who are much better equipped than you are."

"We won't let that stop us, sir," said John.

"Then I wish you the best of luck, lieutenant," said Hackett.

The hologram then faded and the indications officer looked at him.

"What do we do now, lieutenant?" he asked.

"We hold the line," said John. "See if there are any volunteers among the civilians, we're going to need all the help we can get, but make sure that the dispatched where the fighting is low."

"Yes, sir," said the convocation officer saluting.

The corporal he spoke to earlier approached him. "There's a chance that none of us are going to survive this."

John nodded. "Just don't spread it around."

"I won't, sir," said the corporal.

"What your name, corporal?" John asked.

"Rick, Rick Ryder," said the corporal.

"Well Rick, with got one heck of a fight on our hands," said John.

* * *

"Twenty-four hours." Anderson looked down at the report, then back up at the man on the screen. "He held the position for six hours? By himself?"

"Damn good thing too." Hackett nodded. "Had any of the pirates managed to get past, they'd have been able to turn the ground guns against our ships."

"Already there for a week and managed to gain his men's trust, we certainly need more men like him," said Anderson.

"He's getting a promotion out of this." Hackett nodded. "And word just came down. He's also been recommending tit for a candidate for N7."

Anderson folded his arms. "I want him on my ship."

Hackett nodded. "I'll make it happen."

* * *

Shepard looked up from the man in the hospital bed to see a familiar face at the door. Immediately, he saluted. "Captain."

"At ease." Anderson nodded. He then noted the corporal on the bed. "How is he?"

He glanced down at the wounded Rick. "The Doc says he'll make a full recovery."

"I'd be dead one for you, sir," said Rick.

Anderson gestured for him to accompany him, and he followed him to a quieter location. "Been a long time, Shepard."

"Six years, sir." He nodded. "You haven't changed."

"I've been following your career. I thought to delivered this news to you in person. Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander. You've just received your N7."

"Thank you si…" He blinked. "Lieutenant Commander?"

"And a promotion." He smiled. "As well as a transfer."

"A transfer, sir?"

He nodded. "You work for me now."

* * *

Anderson tried not to hold his breath when the ambassador picked up the dossier from the top of the pile. Udina looked it over. "Well, what about Shepard? He grew up in the colonies."

"He knows how tough life can be out there. His parents were killed when slavers attacked Mindoir."

Hackett spoke up. "He proved himself during the Blitz. Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived."

"He's the only reason Elysium is still standing." Anderson kept his voice steady. If he pushed too hard for his protégé, Udina might balk. He might have failed, but if anyone could do this, it was Shepard.

Udina nodded as he scrolled through the list of accomplishments. "We can't question his courage."

"Humanity needs a hero. And Shepard's the best we've got."

The ambassador set the dossier back down. "I'll make the call."


	3. Eden Prime

It had been seven years since Skyllian Blitz and since then Shepard had gained the rank is Commander and had become one of the best N7 agents the Alliance ever appointed.

He was now serving as the XO of the Alliance's newest frigates known as the Normandy. Normandy was state-of-the-art, a joint project between the System Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy, and it was just going to have its first shakedown run.

There are heading over towards the Mass Relay, and massive feet of engineering by the Protheans. It was the only way to enter into lightspeed without them they would have spent centuries trying to cross the galaxy and that was to the nearest cluster.

The Protheans were a race that went extinct 50,000 years ago without a trace, but the technology lived on. In truth if it weren't for the discovery of the Mars archives humanity would have been stuck in their own system.

"The Arcturus Prime relays in range," said Jeff Morrow, who like to be known as Joker, over the intercom. "Initiating transmission sequence."

Shepard was making his way to the cockpit passing through Captain Anderson's hand-picked crew. Everyone on board was selected by Anderson himself and all of them were probably the best the Alliance had to offer.

"We are connected," said Joker. "Calculating trans mass and destination. The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector. All stations secure for transit."

Shepard entered the cockpit and stood next to turian by the name of Nihlus. His presence did make the crew slightly uneasy and intrusive, Shepard couldn't blame them, the man was a Counsel Spectre after all.

Turian's were a humanoid bird race that close he resembled that of raptors. They were six feet tall, have two long, proportionately thick fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand, each tipped with talons, and a set of mandibles around their mouths.

Their entire culture was a military culture, meaning every single one of them raised knew their way around a weapon. They will they also have the strongest military force in the entire galaxy and tensions between them and humans were slightly uneasy due to the First Contact War.

Nihlus been a Spectre was even worse, because they were like spies and only answer to the Council. This meant they could do whatever they please and wouldn't be arrested by it that included taking over a ship or shooting down civilians.

"The board is green. Approach run has begun," said Joker.

They soon made their way to the mass of Mass Relay that was the size of a small moon, in fact humanity for it was a moon before they found Mars archives.

"Hitting the relay in 3… 2… 1…"

The Normandy flew close to the massive core of eezo and seconds later they shot out like a bullet from a gun. All the stars around them blurred as they are separated into FTL.

"Thrusters… check. Navigation… check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online," said Joker as he checked his board. "Drift…" He glanced at the readout. "Just under 1500 K."

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased," said Nihlus. He gave the cockpit one more cursory look before heading back down the corridor.

"I hate that guy," Joker muttered.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment…" said Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, who was sitting in the co-pilot seat, shaking his head. "So you hate him?"

Kaidan Alenko was Shepard second-in-command and a biotic. That meant that he could move things with his mind, which was impressive considering he still had the old L2 implants.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!" Joker shot him a glare. "Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

Kaidan promptly obliged. "You're paranoid." He touched a couple buttons on his display. "The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story."

Shepard couldn't help but agree. "They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs."

Joker nodded. "So there's more going on than the captain's letting on."

Then the comm unit beeped. Captain Anderson's voice came over. "Joker! Status report."

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Joker started hitting the buttons. "Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

Irritation filled Anderson's voice. "He's already here, Lieutenant." Joker winced. "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing."

"You get that, Commander?"

"He sounds angry," Shepard noted. "Something must have gone wrong with the mission."

"Pff. Captain always sounds like that when he's talking to me," said Joker over his shoulder.

Kaidan smirked. "I can't imagine why."

* * *

Shepard made his way over the comm room when he heard a conversation between Navigator Presley and Engineer Adams in engineering.

"I'm telling you, I just saw him!" said Presley. "He marched by like he was on a mission."

"He's a Spectre. Their always on a mission," said Adams voice over the intercom.

"And we're getting dragged right along with him!" said Presley angrily.

"Relax, Presley. You can give yourself an ulcer."

Pressley switched off the intercom when he saw Shepard approaching him. "Congratulations, Commander," he said saluting. "Looks like we've had a smooth run. You heading down to see the captain?"

"Sounds like you don't trust our turian guest," Shepard noted.

"Sorry, Commander," said Pressley apologetically. "Just having a chat with Adams down in engineering. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. But you have to admit, something's odd about this mission. The whole crew feels it."

"You think the Alliance brass is holding out on us?"

"If all we're supposed to do is test our stealth systems, why is Captain Anderson in charge? And then there's Nihlus. Spectres are elite operatives. Top cover agents. Why send a Spectre—a turian Spectre—on a shakedown run? It doesn't add up."

"I'll see if I can get some answers when I see him," Shepard assured.

"Good luck. Commander."

* * *

Shepard was only just a few steps away from the comm room when he heard a conversation between Corporal Jenkins and Dr. Chakwas.

"I grew up on Eden prime, Doc," said Jenkins. "It's not the kind of place a Spectres visit. There's something Nihlus isn't telling us about this mission."

Dr. Chakwas shook her head. "That crazy. The captain's in charge here. He will take orders from a Spectre."

"Not as choice, Doc. Spectres don't answer to anyone. They can do whatever they want. Kill anyone who gets in their way."

Dr. Chakwas looked half amused. "Ha! You watch too many spy vids, Jenkins."

Jenkins then noticed Shepard approach them. "What do you think, Commander?" Jenkins saluted. "We won't be staying on Eden Prime too long, will we? I'm itching for some real action!"

Dr. Chakwas gave him a disapproving look. "I sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal. Your 'real action' usually ends with me patching up crew members in the infirmary."

"You need to calm down, Corporal," said Shepard. "A good soldier stays cool, even under fire."

"Sorry, Commander. But this waiting's killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before. Not one with a Spectre on board!"

"Just treat this like every other assignment you've had and everything will work out."

"Easy for you to say." Jenkins shook his head. "You proved yourself during the Blitz. Everybody knows what you can do. This is my big chance. I need to show the brass what I can do!"

"You're young, Corporal. You have a long career ahead of you. Don't do something stupid to mess it up."

"Don't worry, sir. I'm not going to screw this up."

"I should go." Shepard headed for the debriefing room.

* * *

Nihlus was already in the debriefing room. He still wasn't sure what to make of the guy. "Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk."

"The captain said he'd meet me here."

"He's on his way." Nihlus's strange eyes looked him over before the turian started pacing. "I'm interested in this world we're going to—Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"They say is a paradise."

"Yes… a paradise. Serena. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it?" Nihlus stopped pacing and faced him. "Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it, really?" He walked down to the vid screen, and looked at the still that showed the colony spread out before them.

Shepard look to the turian curiously. "Do you know something?"

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place." Nihlus turned back to him and folded his arms. "Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Before he could respond, the door opened to admit Captain Anderson. He walked down the ramp to them. "I think it's about time we told the Commander what's really going on."

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run." Nihlus nodded.

Shepard looked at Anderson. "I knew there was something you weren't telling us."

Captain Anderson faced him. "We're making a cover pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational."

He nodded. "There must be a reason you didn't tell me about this, sir."

"This comes down from the top, Commander. Information strictly on a need-to-know basis." He gestured sharply. "A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean."

Shepard's eyes widened. "I thought the Prothean's vanished 50,000 years ago."

"The legacy still remains," said Nihlus. "The mass relays, the Citadel, our ship drives—it's all based on Prothean technology."

"This is big, Shepard. The last time humanity made a discover like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years." Anderson waved a hand. "But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

Nihlus nodded to Anderson. "Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect all species in Council space."

"It never hurts to have a few extra hands on board," said Shepard.

"The beacon isn't the only reason I'm here." Nihlus's mandibles moved in what he thought might have been the turian version of a smile.

"Nihlus wants to see you in action, Commander." Anderson's face was expressionless. "He's here to evaluate you."

"Guess that explained why I bump into him every time I turn around," Shepard joked.

Anderson shook his head. "The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council."

"You held off an enemy assault during the Blitz single-handed." Nihlus was watching him. "You showed not only courage but also incredible skill. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

Shepard blinked. He glanced from Nihlus to Anderson, and saw Anderson nod. "I assume this is good for the Alliance."

"Earth needs this, Shepard. We're counting on you," said Anderson.

"I need to see your skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

"Just give the word, Captain," said Shepard.

"We should be getting close to Eden—"

Joker's voice cut Captain Anderson off. "Captain, we've got a problem."

"What's wrong, Joker?"

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this."

Anderson walked down to the viewscreen. "Bring it up on screen."

The transmission showed marines fighting for their lives. Fighting, and dying. He couldn't make out what they were going up against. A woman shoved the cameraman to the ground. Pirates? An officer's face appeared in the screen. "We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: heave casualties! We can't…" The officer's body jerked as he took a hit to the shoulder. "Argh!" He adjusted to get himself better cover. "—eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We need—" The next shot went through the man's helmet, and he fell forward, dropping the camera. It spun as it hit the ground, and there was a strange noise. Someone else picked up the camera and turned it towards a strange shape in the sky. The ship looked almost like a grasping hand, reaching down towards the colony. The screen went to static.

"Everything cuts out after that," said Joker's voice came over the comm. "No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing."

"Reverse and hold at 38.5," Anderson ordered.

The video reversed and it showed the image of a strange ship. Shepard had never seen a ship that kind before and judging by the look on Nihlus' face never did he.

Anderson frowned. "Status report."

"Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area."

"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet." Anderson took a deep breath. "This mission just got a lot more complicated."

"A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon." Nihlus's mandibles made a slight clacking sound.

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold." Nihlus nodded to Anderson before moving off. Anderson turned towards Shepard. "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in."

* * *

Shepard passed the order, and grabbed his own helmet. Mentally he ran through what he knew of his new teammates. Alenko was a biotic and a trained medic, with some experience under heavy fire. He didn't have a lot of experience working with biotics, but knew enough to be glad to have one on the team. Jenkins was a rookie, with a lot of training missions under his belt and not much else, but he was a native to the planet and his information will be invaluable.

"Somebody was doing some serious digging here, Captain," said Joker's voice over the comm.

Anderson came into the cargo hold.

"Your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site." Anderson gave them each his own once over.

"What about survivors, Captain?" Kaidan asked.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's your top priority," said Anderson as the cargo bay door was opened.

"Approaching drop point one," said Joker.

"Nihlus? You're coming with us?" Jenkins asked.

Nihlus checked over his weapon. "I move faster on my own." He exited the ship, leaping off the ramp to the planet below.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead." Anderson continued giving orders. "He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission. Otherwise, I want radio silence."

"We've got his back, Captain," said Shepard.

"The mission's yours now, Shepard. Good luck."

"We are approaching drop point two," said Joker.

* * *

They jumped off the Normandy and landed on the ground and they could see smoke rising all over the place. Something hit this place hard, but the landing zone looked completely clear.

"Ship parameter secure, Commander!" said Kaidan as the Normandy took off.

"This place hit hard, Commander," said Nihuls over the comm. "Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up."

* * *

They hadn't gone far when they saw the first bodies. They were almost too charred to be recognisable as human. The stench of burned meat wafted up on the breeze. He saw Jenkins turn a little green. He bent to examine one of the bodies. No sign of weapon or armour. Civilian then, not one of the marines he'd seen on the vid. A serious case of overkill.

Shepard continued moving, scanning the horizon. If it was pirates, there would be mines or other traps, but he wasn't detecting anything. He held up a fist to signal the others to be on guard. This situation wasn't reading right. He signalled them to move forward carefully.

Jenkins was up too high again. Then suddenly two drones appeared out of nowhere and fired upon Jenkins. He cried out as the lasers shot him and he collapsed. Shepard quickly signalled Kaidan and the two of them blasted the drones simultaneously. They exploded in a shower of sparks and debris.

He signalled Kaidan, moving in to provide cover as the other man moved towards the downed Jenkins. A moment later, Kaidan was shaking his head and reaching up to close Jenkins' eyes. "Ripped right through his shields. Never had a chance."

Shepard hate seeing men die under his command. "We'll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete. But I need you to stay focused."

"Aye, aye, sir."

They they kept on pressing forward and countered more drones. Shepard didn't recognise the make and the technology was quite advanced there was no way that pirates will be able to come up with this sort of thing.

"I've got burned out buildings here, Shepard," said Nihlus over the comm. "A lot of bodies."

"With encountered a few enemy drones and Jenkins is dead," said Shepard.

"I'm sorry to hear that Commander, but we have to stay focused on the mission," said Nihlus. "I'm going to check it the buildings. I'll try to catch up with you at the dig site."

* * *

They hadn't gone much further when they saw a marine running for her life. And two synthetic creatures had hold of a man in civilian clothes. The man was moving, abet weakly. The synthetic laid the man over some strange kind of device. Suddenly a spike shot up from the device, lifting the civilian into the air to twitch obscenely.

The first shot from his sniper rifle blew the head of one of the synthetics apart. The marine immediately took advantage of the distraction to stop running and dive for cover. She came up shooting. A blue glow surrounded Kaidan as he used his biotics to throw a nearby creature into an outcropping of rocks before drawing his sidearm.

Shepard scoped his next target, trusting the biotic to watch his back. The marine kept firing, drawing the synthetics to her position. He took out several more before they stopped coming over the hill, then checked his display. Other than himself and the other two soldiers, there was nothing moving nearby. He made his way to the marine.

She stood, and her eyes went briefly to his rank insignia. "Thanks for your help, Commander. I didn't think I was going to make it." She saluted. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge here, sir?"

"Are you wounded, Williams?" Shepard asked.

"A few scratches and burns," said Ashley as Kaidan checked her wounds. "Nothing serious. The others weren't so lucky.

"Oh man…" Ashley let Kaidan check out the graze on her arm. "We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit." She pointed. "We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

"Where's the rest of your squad?"

"We try to double back to the beacon. But we walked into an ambush. I don't think any the others…" She then looked up at Shepard. "I think I'm the only one left."

"This isn't your fault, Williams," said Shepard placing a hand on her shoulder. "You couldn't have done anything to save them."

"Yes, sir," Ashley nodded. "We held our position as long as we could. Until geth overwhelmed us."

Kaidan put his medical kit away. "The geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?"

"They must have come for the beacon." Williams shrugged. "The dig site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there." She pointed.

How had they even known the beacon was here? "We could use your help, Williams."

Her smile was fierce. "Aye, aye, sir. It's time for payback."

* * *

They started moving. He questioned her a bit as they headed for the dig site. She hadn't seen Nihlus, and didn't know much more than he did about the beacon. And it was clear none of the rest of her team had survived. He signalled to let Nihlus know about the geth, only to discover the turian had just had his own encounter.

There were geth at the dig site. He managed to drop a few with the rifle before the geth got close enough for his companions to join the fray. Ashley seemed to find it amusing to shoot the geth Kaidan tossed into the air. It didn't take the three of them long to find a rhythm.

Once the geth were done, they headed in to find… nothing. Ashley looked around. "This is the dig site. The beacon was right here. It must have been moved."

"By who?" Kaidan asked. "Our side? Or the geth?"

"Hard to say. Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp." Ashley shrugged.

"You think anyone get out of here alive?" Shepard asked.

"If they were lucky. Maybe hiding up in the camp. It's just on top of this ridge. Up the ramps."

Shepard began looking for tracks when his comm unit beeped. Nihlus's voice came over. "Change of plans, Shepard. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out."

"The beacon's been moved. We're on our way there." Shepard replied.

"I'll meet you there." The comm unit clicked off.

* * *

They found two civilians in the lab who were able to tell them about the beacon being moved. However one of them was acting quite unusual, but his partner said that he'd always been a bit unstable. Shepard had to agree, because when he mentioned Nihlus he said that a turian was leading the attack.

Halfway to the spaceport, one of the strange spikes suddenly released, sliding back down. The corpse that had been atop it was riddled with strange blue wiring. As soon as the spike finished retracting, the corpse started moving.

"Oh god, they're still alive!" Kaidan stared. "What did the geth do to them?"

Shepard put a shot between the thing's eyes at it started attacking. He just hoped there wasn't anything human left in it. The alternative was unthinkable.

* * *

Nihlus had just reached the spaceport when he saw a nonhuman figure standing there. He then emerged from his hiding place and pointed his rifle, but froze when he saw who it was.

"Saren?" he stared.

The turiin turned to face him. "Nihlus."

"This isn't your mission, Saren," said Nihlus. "What are you doing here?"

Saren approached him. "The Council thought you could use some help on this one."

Saren then passed him and positioned himself behind him. Nihlus was so stunned that he was unable to turn around to look at him. "I wasn't expecting to find the geth here. The situation's bad."

"Don't worry," said Saren, who then pulled his pistol out. "I've got it under control."

He pointed the pistol at Nihlus and pulled the trigger.

* * *

A shot rang out somewhere in the distance. Though with all the gunfire they heard that wasn't the most unusual thing they heard today. They soon made their way over the ridge and there they saw the same ship that they saw over the viewscreen.

"What is that?" Kaidan stared. "Off in the distance."

"It's a ship," said Ashley breathlessly. "Look at the size of it!"

They watched as it took off into the sky with red lightning shooting all over its hull. Once it disappeared into the clouds they made their way down the hill and passed a shed, he heard a small creaking noise, and signalled his companions. They took up positions as he started opening the lock.

As soon as the door creaked open, a voice spoke up from the back of the shed. "Everybody stay calm out there. We're coming out. We're not armed." Shepard stepped back as three civilians came to the doorway.

The woman among them looked around, her eyes wide. "Is it safe? Are they gone?"

"You're okay now," Shepard assured. "Nobody's going to hurt you."

"Those things were crawling all over the shelter. They would have found us for sure," said the first man. "We owe you our lives."

"I—I still can't believe it. When we saw the ship I thought it was all over!" said the woman.

"It showed up right before the attack," said the first man. "Knew it was trouble the second I saw it. So we made a break to the sheds."

Shepard then began to question them. They sadly had no new information to add to the researchers report other than the ship had broadcast some sort of strange signal. He was about to take his leave when the second man spoke up again. "Hey, Cole. We're just a bunch of farmers. These guys are soldiers. Maybe we should give them the stuff."

The first man, who apparently was Cole, glared at him. "Geez, Blake. You gotta learn when to shut up."

"You have something to tell me Cole?" Shepard asked narrowing his eyes.

Cole swallowed nervously. "Some guys at the spaceport were running a small smuggling ring. Nothing major. In exchange for a cut of the profits, we let them store packages in our sheds."

Shepard shook his head. "You're breaking the law, Cole,"

"We're not hurting anyone!" said Cole defensively. "Hell, most of the time, I don't even know what in the packages. I just thought there might be something we could use. I found a pistol. Figured it would come in handy if those things came back. But you'll probably get more use out of it than we will." He handed Shepard the pistol.

Shepard glanced at it, then passed it to Kaidan. It was a slight improvement to the one the biotic was currently using. Cole was doing the thing where he tried to looked someone in the eye just a little too hard to prove his sincerity. Rookie mistake. "We're risking our lives to save this colony. You sure there's nothing else in here that could help us."

"Yeah, there's one more thing," said Cole rubbing the back of his head. "I was going to sell it after this was over. But you probably deserve it more than I do."

A combat scanner, a fair sight nicer than the one he was currently using. Actually looked at Cole furiously. "Who's your contact at the spaceport, Cole? What's his name?"

"He's not a bad guy. I don't want to get him in trouble. Besides, I'm not a snitch!"

"He might have something to do with the whole attack, Cole," said Shepard. "We need his name, it's important."

Cole sighed. "Yeah, okay. You're right. His name is Powell. Worked at the spaceport. If he still alive."

Shepard nodded. "I have to go."

* * *

They made their way down the spaceport and soon they were attacked by geth and to make matters worse they were soon attacked by husks.

Shepard signalled Kaidan and Ashley to take up the position while he provided cover. He pulled out his sniper rifle and began to take out the leaders. While he was doing that Kaidan and Ashley performed a pincer attack… attacking from two sides.

Soon his rifle overheated and he had to pull out his pistol and performed to perfect head shots. A hearse try to get the jump on him, but he rolled out of the way and shot its head off with his pistol.

Ashley practically wiped out an entire platoon with her assault rifle while Kaidan reinforced with barriers. He then sent three husks flying over the ravine.

"Commander. It's Nihlus," said Kaidan moving in to check the fallen turian, reaching for his medical kit as he did so.

Ashley snapped her rifle into position. "Something's moving! Over behind those crates!"

Shepard moved in to guard Alenko, aiming his pistol as he did.

"Wait. Don't—" The human held up his hands. "Don't shoot! I'm one of you. I'm human."

He lowered his weapon, but didn't holster it. Kaidan glanced up at him and shook his head before rising from Nihlus's corpse. Shepard sighed, then looked back up at the dockworker. "Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed!"

"I… I'm sorry. I was hiding. From those creatures." He touched his chest. "My name's Powell. I saw what happened to that turian. The other one shot him."

"I need to know how Nihlus died," said Shepard.

"The other one got here first. He was waiting when your friend showed up. He called him Saren. I think they knew each other." He gestured. "Your friend seemed to relax. He let his guard down…" Powell lifted his hands. "And Saren killed him. Shot him right in the back. I'm just lucky he didn't see me behind the crates."

Was this Saren after the beacon as well? "We were told a Prothean beacon was brought to the spaceport. What happened to it?"

"It's over on the other platform. Probably where that guy Saren was headed. He hopped on the cargo train ride after he killed your friend." He leaned on the crate. "I knew that beacon was trouble. Everything's gone to hell since we found it. First that damn mother ship showed up. Then the attack. They killed everyone. Everyone! If I hadn't been behind the crates I'd be dead, too!"

Shepard frowned. "How come you're the only one who survived? Why didn't anyone else try to hide behind a crates?"

"They never got a chance. I…" He looked at them slightly embarrassed. "I was only behind the crates when the attack started."

"Wait a minute. You are buying the crates before the attack?" Kaidan stared.

"I… sometimes I need a nap to get through my shift. I sneak behind the crates to grab forty winks where the supervisor can't find me."

Ashley looked at him in disgust. "You survived because you're lazy?"

"If you hadn't at that nap you'd probably be dead just like all the others," said Shepard.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so," said Powell looking at all the dead bodies around the spaceport. "I really don't want to think about it."

"You're Cole's contact here on the docks. For the smuggling ring," said Shepard.

"What? No. I mean…" Powell sighed. "What does it matter now? So I'm a smuggler? Who cares? My supervisor's dead. The entire crew's dead. It doesn't matter now, does it?"

Except for the part where it was three of them against a lot of geth. "Anything hidden nearby that we could use against the geth?"

Immediately, Powell nodded. "A shipment of grenades came through last week. Nobody notices if a few small pieces go missing from the military orders."

Ashley took a half step forward. "You greedy son of a bitch! We're out here trying to protect your sorry ass and all you can think about is how you can rip us off?!"

Powell recoiled. "I never thought you'd actually need those grenades! Who'd want to attack Eden Prime? We're just a bunch of farmers! How was I supposed to know?"

"Forget about him. He's not worth it," said Shepard to Ashley.

Ashley glared at Powell. "You're lucky the Commander's here, Powell. Hand over those grenades."

"They're yours." Powell scrambled to retrieve them. He glanced from Ashley to Shepard before handing them to Kaidan. "Take them. My smuggling days are over. I swear."

"A lot of marines died here, Powell," Shepard reminded. "Those grenades could have come in handy. If I were you, I'd think of some way to make it up for them."

"Yeah. Okay. There is something else I was saving. Could be worth a fortune. Experimental technology. Top of the line. Take it. I don't need it. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Really. I'm sorry."

Shepard then looked to Ashley and Kaidan. "We need to find that beacon before it's too late."

* * *

Geth were swarming the passenger tram. He signalled Kaidan and Ashley into position before reaching for his sniper rifle. A geth was taking aim with a missile launcher. He put his slug into the launcher before it could fire, and it obliged him by exploding in the geth's hands, taking out it and the geth next to it. He scoped the next one, taking it out before it could get to the tram's controls.

He felt a strange hum that he was starting to realize was Kaidan using biotics nearby. Out of the corner of his eye he saw geth go flying, giving Williams room to close and go to work with a shotgun and her new grenade collection. It was possible the gunny was working out some issues.

More geth coming their way. He put a slug into the head of the one in back and was scoping the next one before it even realised it had lost its backup.

* * *

Saren was at the spaceport with a platoon of geth, who were setting up explosives. He then walked up to one of the geth.

"Set the charges," he said. "Destroy this entire colony. Leave no evidence that we were here."

The geth did what they told and began to arm the explosives. Saren then approached the beacon and seconds later he lifted up into the air as he began to access it.

* * *

Shepard and his team managed to reach the spaceport and the moment they got off the train they discovered an explosive charge that was counting down.

"Demolition charges!" said Kaidan his eyes widening. "The geth must have planted them."

"Hurry—we need to find them on shut them down!" Ashley yelled.

"Cover me," said Shepard approaching the device

There were enough explosives in this thing to level the spaceport, and from the signal on his viewport, this wasn't the only one. Fortunately, he was very skilled when it came to hacking into unknown equipment. However, he couldn't hack and shoot at the same time as geth were determined to prevent him from disarming the device.

Kaidan held a barrier while Ashley returned fire. He finished quickly, then snapped the sniper rifle up to his shoulder. With Kaidan's barrier backing him up, he put two slugs into the geth moving in on Ashley. "Move!"

* * *

The countdown on the fourth bomb came to a stop. He held his breath just for a moment, but nothing reactivated. The bombs were a rush job, they clearly hadn't expected anyone to be in a position to mess with them. Shepard glanced at his combat scanner, but something was still jamming the signal.

He gestured for his teammates to move forward carefully. Ashley took point, freeing Shepard up to move into a sniper's position. There were geth moving around the beacon, and more of the husk things. He signalled Ashley to focus on the husks before scoping the first of the geth. Alenko took up a cover position where he could watch both of their backs. A few fights in, and they were moving like they'd been working together a year.

Shepard fired, and the geth's head exploded into a shower of sparks. The others immediately started reaching for weapons.

The husks went down easy enough, but there was a lot of them and they cloud easily overwhelm them if they got to close. Kaidan used his biotics to make sure that didn't happen and Ashely kept the geth busy.

In no time at all both the geth and husks had been taken down and then they saw a massive hole in the ground. A smashed platform remained on either side of the crater and all the planet life in it was still burning. they're was nothing they could and they turned their attention the beacon which was still intact.

Shepard reached for his communicator. "Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac."

As he listened to the response, Ashley and Kaidan began looking around. "This is amazing. Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!" Kaidan stared at the beacon. It was glowing faintly with a green light.

Ashley tilted her head as she looked it over. "It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up. Something must have activated it."

Kaidan went over to examine the husk remains and Ashley moved closer towards the beacon.

"Roger, Normandy. Standing by." Shepard turned towards Kaidan. Behind Kaidan, Ashley was moving closer to the beacon. Suddenly the beacon glowed an even brighter shade of green.

Ashley then found herself being dragged towards the beacon as if she was trapped in a gravity well. No matter what she did she couldn't break free.

Shepard pushed past Kaidan tackled her to the ground. There was a surge, like electricity in his armor. He threw Ashley clear just before his own body went rigid. Something pulled at him, drawing him towards the beacon. He heard Ashley's voice just as some strange force lifted him into the air. "Shepard!"

"No! Don't touch him! It's too dangerous!" Kaidan's voice echoed strangely right before his senses were overwhelmed.

Images and sensations flooded, too fast for him to make sense of them. Blood and oil. Scattered circuits and bones. A firefight, and burned corpses as far as the eye could see. Lush planets reduced to wastelands, people burned down as they fled. Synthetics opening fire. Faster and faster, until he couldn't make sense of the images at all. And some strange noise, the scream of metal on metal.

Then nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in space, the unknown ship that attacked Eden Prime was floating away and sitting on the bridge on a throne-like chair was Saren.

Then an asari entered into the room. The asari were blue skinned humanoid race that had powerful biotic capabilities. They were the oldest living species in the entire galaxy and were a mono-gender race, the asari are distinctly feminine in appearance and possess maternal instincts.

She coughed to get Saren's attention. "We identified the ship that touched down on Eden Prime," she said. "The Normandy. A human Alliance vessel. It was under the command of Captain Anderson. They managed to save the colony."

"And the beacon?" said Saren.

"One of the humans may have used it."

Saren got to his feet and began tearing the entire place apart in anger and fury. He then marched up towards the asari and grabbed her face. She just stood there as calmly as possible as if it didn't frighten her one bit.

"This human must be eliminated," said Saren as he released.


	4. The Citadel

His head was swimming. The sensation was more seasick than pleasant. Carefully, he opened his eyes, only to be rewarded with a vague blur. Shepard blinked to clear it.

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think he's waking up." It took him a moment to recognize Ashley's voice. Slowly, the medical bay was coming into focus. He sat up. His head felt like it was about to fall off.

Doctor Chakwas walked into view. "You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?"

"Minor throbbing. Nothing serious." He rubbed his forehead. It was fading. "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think."

"It's my fault." He glanced over his shoulder to see Ashley who looked like a woman beating herself up. "I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way."

The memories were starting to return. "You had no way to know what would happen." Ashley gave him a nervous smile.

"Actually, we don't even know if that's what set it off," said Dr. Chakwas moved so she could peer into his eyes. "Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out."

Ashley walked over to join them. "The beacon exploded. A system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you cold. The Lieutenant and I had to carry you back here to the ship."

"Appreciate it." He nodded to Ashley.

"Physically, you're fine." Doctor Chakwas set her scanner down. "But I detected some unusual brain activity. Abnormal beta waves." She folded her arms. "I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming."

"I saw—" The images that had flashed had been nightmarish. Worse than usual, and certainly more alien. "I'm not sure what I saw. Death. Destruction. Nothing's really clear."

"Hmmm. I better add this to my report. It may—" She cut off at the sound of the door opening. "Oh, Captain Anderson."

"How's our XO holding up, Doctor?" Anderson walked up to where he was sitting on the hospital bed.

"All the readings look normal. I'd say the commander's going to be fine." Doctor Chakwas nodded.

"Glad to hear it. Shepard, I need to speak with you." Anderson looked around the sickbay. "In private."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Ashley saluted. "I'll be in the mess if you need me." Doctor Chakwas followed him out.

Anderson looked him over. "Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. You sure you're okay?"

The dizzy feeling had gone, and was slowly being replaced by regret. Jenkins had been killed down there. "I don't like soldiers dying under my command."

"Jenkins wasn't your fault." Anderson immediately shook his head. "You did a good job, Shepard."

In a good job, everyone made it home. He sighed, then frowned. "Chief Williams isn't part of Normandy crew."

"I figured we could use a soldier like her. She's been reassigned to the Normandy." Anderson was watching him for a reaction.

The real question is what was a soldier like her doing someplace like Eden Prime? "Williams is a good soldier. She deserves it."

"Lieutenant Alenko agrees with you. That's why I added her to our crew." Anderson nodded.

He looked down, then shook his head and clenched his fists. "Intel dropped the ball, sir. We had no idea what we were walking into down there. That's why things went to hell."

"The geth haven't been outside the Veil in two centuries, Commander." Anderson held up a hand. "Nobody could have predicted this."

Shepard took a few deep breaths. They helped. A little. "You said you needed to see me in private, Captain?" He'd been sent to pick up a beacon, and had apparently ended up destroying the thing. And a council Spectre was dead. Things do look good for him.

"I won't lie to you, Shepard." The captain dropped the formality. "Things look bad. The beacon was destroyed and geth are invading. The Council's going to want answers."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Captain," said Shepard honestly. "Hopefully, the Council can see that."

"I'll stand behind you and your report, Shepard." Anderson nodded. "You're a damn hero in my books. That's not why I'm here. It's Saren, that other turian." Anderson turned around, and paced a few steps. "Saren's a Spectre, one of the best. A living legend. But if he's working with the geth, it means he's gone rogue. A rogue Spectre's trouble. Saren's dangerous. And he hates humans."

"Why?"

"He thinks we're growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. A lot of aliens think that way. Most of them don't do anything about it." Anderson turned back towards him. "But Saren has allied himself with the geth. I don't know how. I don't know why. I only know it had something to do with that beacon." He frowned. "You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?"

Nothing that didn't sound crazy. If it had been anyone other than Anderson asking, he might have denied it completely. "Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of vision."

"A vision? A vision of what?" Anderson started pacing again.

Shepard leaned against the hospital bed. "I saw synthetics. Geth, maybe. Slaughtering people. Butchering them."

"We need to report this to the Council, Shepard."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "What are we going to say? I had a bad dream?"

"We don't know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was, Saren took it." Anderson faced him, staring him in the eye. "But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy. This attack was an act of war!" He approached, leaning on the hospital bed just a couple feet from Shepard. "He has the secrets from the beacon. He has an army of geth at his command. And he won't stop until he's wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy!"

Shepard nodded in agreement. "I'll find some way to take him down."

Anderson shook his head. "It's not that easy. He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the Council on our side."

Shepard nodded. "We prove Saren's gone rogue and the Council will revoke his Spectre status."

Anderson nodded. "I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel." He took a deep breath, then shrugged his formality back on. "We should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us in to dock."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"I'm glad you're okay, Commander. The crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins," said Ashley as soon as she saw him.

"Jenkins was a valuable part of this crew."

"Part of me feels guilty over what happened. If Jenkins was still alive, I might not be here."

"You're a good soldier, Williams. You belong on the Normandy."

Her smile was bright. "Thanks, Commander. I appreciate that."

"Things were pretty rough down there." She'd lost her whole squad. "Are you okay?"

"I've seen friends die before. Comes with being a marine. But to see my whole unit wiped out…" She looked down. "And you never get used to seeing dead civilians. But things would have been a lot worse if you hadn't shown up."

"We couldn't have done it without you, Williams."

She lifted her head. "Thanks, Commander. I have to admit, I was a little worried about being assigned to the Normandy. It's nice when someone makes you feel welcome."

He'd seen her in a fight. She was brave, tough and skilled. "I think you're going to fit in here just fine, Williams."

"Thanks, Commander."

* * *

Shepard soon reached the cockpit and Joker turned and smiled.

"Good timing, Commander. I was just about to bring us to the Citadel," he said. "See that taxpayer money at work."

They soon dropped out of FTL and they're coming into view was none other than the Citadel which was located in the middle of a nebular. It was a marvellous feat of engineering with five masses arms that were attached to a circle with a tower in the middle.

Ashley and Kaidan came up to the cockpit and saw the Citadel coming into view. Patrolling around it were several hundred ships of different makes, but Ashley had her sights set on one enormous asari dreadnought.

"Look at the size of that ship!" said Ashley.

"The Ascension," said Kaidan. "Flagship of the Citadel fleet."

"Well, sizes isn't everything," said Joker.

"Why so touchy, Joker?" Ashley teased.

"I'm just saying that you need firepower, too."

Ashley looked at him as if he was crazy. "Look at that monster! It's main gun could rip through the barriers of any ship in the Alliance fleet."

"Good thing it's on our side, then," said Kaidan.

* * *

After they got clearance to land Anderson ordered Ashley and Kaidan to join them as they left the Normandy and made their way to the embassies.

They arrived to find Ambassador Udina deep in argument with the council. "This is an outrage. The Council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony!"

The Salarian Councillor's voice held more than a small amount of condescension. "The turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems, Ambassador."

The salarian's when amphibious species were considered some of the greatest scientific minds the entire galaxy. There were fast and energetic, but one of the major downside was that they had a short lifespan, most in live past 40.

The Asari Counsellor tried to sound soothing. "Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse."

Ambassador Udina lowered his head belligerently. "What about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action!"

"You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador." The Turian Councillor shook his head.

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren." The Asari Councillor's voice was firm. "We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before." She reached forward to touch something out of sight, and the holographic representations of the councillors vanished.

Udina turned towards them. "Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew with you."

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had questions."

"I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?"

"They are." Anderson nodded. "Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience."

"They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason." Udina gave Anderson an accusatory look.

"Saren's a threat to every human colony out there," said Shepard. "He needs to be stopped. The Council has to listen to us!"

"Settle down, Commander." Udina glared at him. "You've already done more than enough to jeopardise your candidacy for the Spectres." He shook his head. "The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed!"

Anderson immediately stepped forward, holding up a hand. "That's Saren's fault, not his!"

"Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations." Udina gestured sharply. "Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres." Udina jerked his head. "Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing." He looked back at Shepard. "Shepard—you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in." Udina walked away.

Ashley watched Udina leave. "And that's why I hate politicians."

* * *

The Council chambers were the usual overwrote political affair. The tree in the centre of the chamber gave it an open air feeling. As they walked up the stairs they saw two turians were arguing at the top of the stairs. One wore a C-Sec uniform. The one in civilian clothes didn't need the uniform.

"Saren's hiding something. Give me more time. Stall them." The one in uniform was all but shaking his fist.

"Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous." The other one, the boss one, shook his head. The mandibles clacked slightly. "Your investigation is over." He waved a hand as he walked away.

The C-Sec officer started to walk away, and noticed them coming up the stairs. "Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren."

"Who were you just talking to?" Shepard asked.

Garrus sent a glare at the other turain's direction. "That was Executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security. My boss. He'll be presenting my findings on Saren to the Council."

"Sounds like you really want to bring him down," Shepard noted.

"I don't trust him," said Garrus plainly. "Something about him rubs me the wrong way. But he's a Spectre; everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence." He shook his head angrily.

"I think the Council's ready for us, Commander," said Kaidan.

"Good luck, Shepard," said Garrus stepping aside to let them pass. "Maybe they'll listen to you."

Shepard had his doubts.

* * *

Anderson was waiting for them. "The hearing's already started. Come on."

They followed him up the stairs. Shepard felt a moment of annoyance when he realised Saren was only present in holographic form. Udina was arguing with the Councillors. And losing. Pretty much as expected.

"The geth attack is a matter of some concern," said the Asari Councillor. "But there is no nothing indicate Saren was involved in any way."

"The investigations by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason," said the Turian Councillor.

"An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!" said Udina furiously.

"We've read the Eden Prime report, Ambassador," said the Salarian Councillor. "The testimony of one traumatised dockworkers hardly compelling proof."

"I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend." Saren's hologram glared down at them.

"That just let you catch him off guard!" said Anderson angrily.

"Captain Anderson. You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me." Saren unfolded his arms he then looked at Shepard's direction. "And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

"The mission to Eden Prime was top-secret," said Shepard narrowing his eyes. "The only way you would know about the beacon was if you were there!"

"With Nihlus gone, his files passed on to me," said Saren and Shepard could have sworn that he was smirking. "I read the Eden Prime report. I was unimpressed. But what can you expect from human?"

"Saren despises humanity," said Shepard looking to the Councillors. "That's why he attacked Eden Prime!"

"Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres!"

Udina immediately leapt back into the fray. "He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!"

The Asari Councilor turned and looked up at Saren. "Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting."

Saren waved dismissively. "This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine."

"Saren's hiding behind his position as a Spectre," said Shepard. "You need to open your eyes!"

"What we need is evidence," said the Salarian Councillor tiredly. "So far, we have seen nothing."

"There is still one outstanding issue: Commander Shepard's vision," said Anderson. "It may have been triggered by the beacon."

Saren sneered. "Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

"I agree." The Turian Councilor shifted his weight. "Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation."

"Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?" The Salarian Councilor asked blinking his large eyes.

"You've made your decision. I won't waste my breath," said Shepard."

A couple small glanced were exchanged by the Councillors, but they didn't bother to discuss anything. Which just proved his point. The Asari Councillor spoke. "The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied."

"I'm glad to see justice was served." Saren's hologram vanished.

"This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Udina immediately began chewing them out. "It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives."

Anderson rolled his eyes, and turned towards Shepard. "I know Saren. He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race." He gestured. "Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe."

"Tell me about this mission between you and Saren," said Shepard.

"I worked with him on a mission along time ago. Things went bad. Really bad." Anderson closed his eyes and looked back at Shepard. "We shouldn't talk about this here. But I know what he's like. And he has to be stopped."

"What's our next step?" Shepard asked.

"As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him." Udina tapped his chin.

Kaidan spoke up. "What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator? We saw him arguing with the executor."

Ashley nodded. "That's right. He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren."

"Any idea where we could find him?" Shepard asked.

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down," said Udina. "His name is Harken."

"Forget it." Anderson shook his head at Udina. "They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser."

"You won't have to." Udina folded his arms and glared at Anderson. "I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this."

Shepard straightened. "You can't just cut Captain Anderson out of this investigation."

"The ambassador's right." Anderson held up a hand. "I need to step aside."

"I need to take care of some business." Udina nodded. "Captain, meet me in my office later."

He brushed by Udina as the man walked away before turning his attention back to Anderson. Anderson sighed. "Harkin's probably getting drunk at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards."

"Maybe there's another way to find evidence against Saren." Playing cop wasn't exactly one of his specialties.

"You should talk to Barla Von. Over in the financial district. Rumor has it he's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"The Shadow Broker?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"An information dealer. Buys and sells secrets to the highest bidder. I've heard Barla Von's one of the top representatives." Anderson clasped his hands behind his back. "He might know something about Saren. But his information won't come cheap."

"Our ambassador doesn't seem to get along with the Council," Shepard noticed.

"He's just frustrated," said Anderson defensively. "The Council's always preaching that we need to be a particle at a community. But for them it's a one-way street. They want us to expand the settle on unstable regions like the Skyllian Verge and the Attican Traverse.

But when we run into trouble, they don't want to help out. Everyone knows it's a matter of time until we get a seat on the Council. The ambassador just think it should happen sooner rather than later. And I agree."

"Maybe they'd let us join the Council if we were more willing to cooperate with other species," Shepard suggested.

Anderson nodded. "Of course they would! If we did everything they told us to, they'd love to have us on the Council. But it wouldn't be much of a deal for us. I understand their side. They don't want us dominating the Council. It's funded on cooperation alliances. But we have to look out for own interests, too."

Shepard nodded. "I should go."


	5. The First Human Spectre

Before leaving the council chambers they had a run-in with a salarian scanning a Keeper. The Keepers was an insectoid race that kept the Citadel maintained, but knew very little about them apart from the fact that they were docile and harmless.

The salarian explained that he wanted to know more about the Keepers, but due to Citadel law disturbing Keepers was illegal. Shepard to was interested about the Keepers and their function and offered to do the scanning for him to which the salarian was very grateful.

"I don't like the sound of this Harkin," said Shepard as they made their way down the elevator.

"Sounds like a sleazebag to me," Ashley agreed.

"So are going to see Barla Von, sir?" Kaidan asked.

"We can at least see how much is information will cost as if it's too pricey then we'll talk to Harkin," said Shepard.

* * *

Once we reach the Presidium they began making their way to Barla Von's place of business. Along the way the encountered a C-Sec officer trying to a hanar to stop preaching without a permit.

The hanar resembled jellyfish that lived on a water world. They were extremely polite and always talked in the third person as such it was very difficult to communicate with one of them. They also revered the prothean as gods or as they call them Enkindlers.

Convincing the hanar to stop preaching was difficult, but after asking if this is what the Enkindlers would want him to preach or break Citadel rules. Surprisingly the hanar agreed to follow the terms and when to purchase a preaching permit.

* * *

Once they reached Barla Von they discovered that he was a volus. The volus were species that had to wear special environment suits so they could survive in other worlds for they lived in a highly-pressured greenhouse atmosphere. If they did not wear the suits they would have been ripped in two.

"What's this? One of the Earth-clan? Ah, a very famous one, yes?" said the volus once he saw Shepard. "You were the one called Shepard. It is a great honour to welcome the hero of the Blitz."

"You've got me disadvantage here," said Shepard.

"Forgive me, Earth-clan," said Barla Von apologetically. "My name is Barla Von. My job is to make it necessary for me to keep informed. I am a financial adviser to make important clients here on the Citadel. When someone is important at yourself arise on the station, I take notice."

Shepard leaning towards him. "I heard you work for the Shadow Broker. Do you have any information about Saren?"

"You're very blunt, Shepard," Barla Von noted. "But you're right. I am an agent of the Shadow Broker. And I do know something about Saren."

"I hear your information can be expensive."

"Normally, this information would cost you a small fortune. But these are exceptional circumstances. So I'm going to give it to you for free."

"What's the catch?" Ashley asked suspiciously.

"There is no catch," Barla Von assured. "The Shadow Broker is quite upset with Saren right now. The use do a lot of business. Until Saren turned on him."

This information was oddly satisfying to Shepard. "That's what happens when you deal with a traitor like Saren."

"No matter what you think of Saren, he's not stupid," Barla Von pointed out. "He knows the Shadow Broker is a valuable ally. Turning on him doesn't make sense. Not unless something huge was at stake. I don't know the details, but the Shadow Broker hired a freelancer to do with it. A krogan mercenary."

If a krogan was involved then things certainly got more interesting. "How do I find him?"

"I heard he was paying Citadel Security a visit," said Barla Von. "If you hurry you can probably catch him before he leaves the C-Sec Academy."

"Isn't it strange that a krogan would want to speak with C-Sec?" Shepard frowned.

"Very," Barla Von agreed. "However, I doubt the visit was entirely his choice. You'll need to speak with him if you want to know more."

"I should go."

* * *

They grabbed a cab and made their way to C-Sec Academy, but once they left the cab the three of them looked at the view. They could see tall towers and millions of sky cars flying around.

"Big place," said Kaidan in awe.

"That your professional opinion, sir?" Ashley smirked.

"This isn't a station; it's a city," said Shepard, he had never seen so many sky cars in his life.

"There must be millions here," said Kaidan. "It can't be possible to track everyone coming and going."

"This makes Jump Zero like a porta-john," said Ashley. "And it's the largest deep space station the Alliance has."

"Jump Zero was big," Kaidan admitted. "But this this is a whole another scale. Look at the ward arms. How do they keep all that mass from flying apart?"

"The Council represents more races than I thought," said Shepard. "No wonder they're careful with newcomers."

Kaidan nodded. "They probably just want to keep everything running. It has to be hard keeping all these cultures working together."

"Or maybe they just don't like humans," Ashley grumbled.

Shepard shrugged. "Why not? We've got oceans, beautiful women, this emotion called love. According to the old vids, we have everything they want."

"If you expect to get me in a tinfoil skirt and thigh-high boots, I want dinner first," said Ashley narrowing her eyes. She then remembered who she was talking to. "Sir."

"That'll be enough, Chief," Kaidan laughed.

"At ease, Lieutenant," said Shepard. "I can't see in a skirt, anyway."

Ashley blushed. "Damn straight you can't."

"Ready to move out, sir," said Kaidan.

"Come on, we better head to C-Sec," said Shepard.

* * *

Along the way they met up with a reporter called Emily Wrong. She told them that she was looking into organised crime on the Citadel and Shepard promise that he found any information he would pass it along.

They soon reached C-Sec and it didn't take them long to find the krogan. In truth it was very hard to miss a heavily armoured krogan. They were a large reptilian bipeds and well known for their aggression and bad temper.

Once the krogan were heroes, but they lived on a hostile planet and before the salarian came along they were at war with each other with nuclear weapons. This meant that with their long life spans and large birthrates their population exploded.

This soon led to what was known of the Krogan Rebellions and if it wasn't for the involvement of the turian they would have won. They were defeated when the turian unleashed a salarian biological weapon known as the genophage which caused the krogan birthweights to drop to one percent.

This certain krogan looked as if he had seen quite a lot of battle judging by the deep scars on the right side of his face. He looked completely unconcerned with the heavily armed C-Sec officers surrounding him.

"Witnesses saw you making threats in Fist's bar. Stay away from him," the C-Sec officer warned.

"I don't take orders from you," said the krogan towering over the human officer.

"This is your only warning, Wrex." The officer glared.

"You should warn Fist. I will kill him," said Wrex returning the glare, and leaned forward in a way that made it clear he was fully capable of literally biting the officer's head off.

"You want me to arrest you?" The officer gestured.

The krogan actually chuckled. "I want you to try." He waited a beat, and none of the officers moved. He shrugged, and started walking.

"Go on. Get out of here." The officer spoke to the krogan's back.

He saw Shepard watching, and stopped. "Yes, human?"

"I'm trying to bring down Saren," said Shepard. "Barla Von said to talk to you."

"Barla Von is a wise man. We may share a common goals, human," said Wrex.

"Enlighten me."

"I've been hired to kill the owner of Chora's Den. A man named Fist. He did something very foolish."

"What did he do?"

"He betrayed the Shadow Broker," said Wrex simply. "A quarian showed up on the Citadel. She was on the run. She wanted to trade information for a safe place to hide, so she went after Fist. He promised to arrange a meeting between her and the Shadow Broker. Instead, he contacted Saren."

"Fist's not too smart."

"He's just greedy," Wrex shrugged. "Saren paid him a small fortune for the quarrian. He has to. She has evidence connecting him to the geth."

"If we get our hands on that evidence, we can prove that Saren's a traitor!" said Kaidan. "The Council will have to listen to us."

Shepard looked at Wrex. "Where's the quarian now?"

"Last I heard, Fist still had her," said Wrex. "Probably somewhere inside his club. You help me kill Fist, she's all yours."

Shepard would normally not condone such a thing, but taking down Saren was much more important. "Time we paid Fist visit," he said shaking hands with Wrex.

"What about Garrus?" Ashley asked. "That turian? He wanted to take Saren down, too."

Shepard nodded. "He might come in handy."

"He was here just before you showed up," said Wrex. "Said he was going to follow the lead on his investigation. Wanted to speak to the doctor at the med clinic."

"Move out!"

* * *

A shot impacted the wall just a couple inches from where Shepard's head had been a moment before as he pulled Ashley down and out of the line of fire. Wrex pulled out his shotgun and blasted them to bits.

"Someone want you dead, Shepard," he said.

"I have a feeling that were closing in on Saren," said Shepard as he pulled himself up.

* * *

They walked into the medical clinic to find Garrus crouched behind a low wall and several thugs holding weapons on a panicking doctor. "I didn't tell anyone. I swear!"

"That was smart, Doc." The lead thug smiled threateningly. On the other side of the wall, Garrus was moving into a shooting position. "Now, if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut, or we'll—" The door behind Shepard slid shut with an audible click, drawing the attention of the thugs. The thug immediately grabbed the doctor and used her as a shield. "Who are you?"

Shepard pulled out his pistol and gestured for his companions to start spreading out. "Let her go!"

Garrus immediately moved out of cover and put a slug in the lead thug's head. Shepard put his own slug through the head of the thug that had been standing next to him. Once clear, the doctor wasted no time in diving behind a desk. He moved in to provide Garrus with some cover fire.

The remaining thugs dove behind a low wall and a file cabinet. Wrex's hand flared up, revealing that he was in fact a biotic. The thugs were thrown across the room and Ashley fired a few slugs into them.

"Perfect timing, Shepard." Garrus nodded to Shepard. "Gave me a clear shot at that bastard."

"What were you thinking?" Shepard snapped. "You could've had the hostage!"

"There wasn't time to think!" said Garrus defensively. "I just reacted. I didn't mean to—" He stopped and looked at Dr. Michel. "Dr. Michel? Are you hurt?"

"No." She wiped her hands on her tunic. "I'm okay. Thanks to you. All of you."

"I know those men threatened you but if you can tell us who they work for, we can protect you." Shepard collected the weapons, handing them off to Ashley and Wrex.

"They work for Fist," said Dr. Michel looked from Shepard to Garrus as if not certain which of them she should be talking to. "They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian."

"The one I told you about, Shepard," said Wrex.

"She must be able to link Saren with the geth," said Garrus scratching his chin. "There's no way the Council can ignore this!"

"Time we paid Fist a visit," said Shepard.

"This is your show, Shepard." Garrus took a small step forward. "But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you."

Shepard frowned. "You're a turain. Why do you want to bring him down?"

"I couldn't find the proof I needed in my investigations. But I knew what was really going on," said Garrus angrily. "Saren's a traitor to the Council, and a disgrace to my people!"

Shepard nodded. "Welcome aboard, Garrus."

"Fist is going to be waiting for us," said Garrus. "When we hit him, we better to hit him hard."

* * *

Someone must have tipped Fist off. The only people in the bar were heavily armed mercenaries, all of which were shooting at them.

They cleared the bar in under a minute. Shepard gestured for Kaidan and Ashley to hold position. Garrus and Wrex followed him through the door.

Where two unarmoured men stood, pointing crappy pistols at him. "Stop right there! Don't come any closer!"

"Warehouse workers." Garrus shook his head. "All the real guards must be dead."

"Stay back or we'll shoot!" The pistol shook a little in the man's hand.

"This will be a good time to find somewhere else to work," said Shepard.

The two guards lowered their pistols. "Yeah. Yeah, right. That's a good idea."

"I never liked Fist anyway."

Ashley and Kadian let them pass.

"It would've been quicker to just kill them." Wrex shrugged and started walking towards the next door.

"Shooting people isn't always the answer," said Garrus.

* * *

They kept on moving and then they encountered Fist, he didn't waste anytime and sent drones at them. Wrex then revealed that he was a biotic and sent the drones flying into the wall. Fist tried to make a get away, but Garrus fired a shot at his leg and he collapsed.

He then looked up at Shepard, who aimed his pistol at him. "Wait! Don't kill me! I surrender!"

"Where's the quarrian?"

Fist flinched. "She's not here. I don't know where she is. That's the truth!"

"He's no use to you now." Wrex cocked his shotgun. "Let me kill him."

"Wait! Wait!" Fist held up his hands. "I don't know where the quarian is, but I know where you can find her." He looked up at Michael. "The quarian isn't here. Said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

"Face to face?" Wrex shook his head. "Impossible! Even I was hired through an agent."

"Nobody meets the Shadow Broker." Fist stood up, a little shaky. "Ever. Even I don't know his true identity. But she didn't know that. I told her I'd set a meeting up. But when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

Shepard grabbed the helm of his arm and pulled him towards him. "Give me the location. Now."

"Here on the wards." Fist swallowed nervously. "The back alley by the markets. She's supposed to meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry."

He stepped back, and Wrex promptly shot the guy.

"What are you doing?!" Garrus roared.

"The Shadow Broker paid me to kill him. I don't leave jobs half done."

"We don't shoot unarmed prisoners!" Shepard yelled as he scooped up the the OSDs scattered on Fist's table.

"How many people died because of him?" Wrex glared. "He brought this on himself. Besides, we have more pressing concerns."

Garrus nodded. "That quarian's dead if we don't go now!"

When they got outside the office they found Ashley and Kadian in a firefight. Garrus soon proved that the shot in the doctor's clinic was not a lucky shot, because he fired a slug riding between the eyes of a thug.

With the five of them they were able to kill all the guards and rushed outside.

* * *

They started running towards the alleys and there they could see a quarian talking to a bunch of thugs. It was hard to describe her, because every single part of her body was covered up and special armour and a face was hidden behind a helmet.

Shepard knew that the quarian had very weak immune systems as one germ could easily put them in hospital. They had always been like this, but ever since they lost their home planet to the geth the immune systems collapsed forcing them to wear special suits just to stay alive.

"Did you bring it?" said one of the mercs.

"Where is the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist? The quarian enquired.

"They'll be here," said the merc as he brushed his fingers across her helmet. "Where's the evidence?"

"No way," said the quarian slapping his hand away. "The deal's off."

Two of the mercs pulled out their pistols, but in a surprising turn of events the quarian tossed a flashbang at them and dive for cover. With that bit of chaos, taking out the mercs was easy.

She stood up from behind the crates as soon as the fire ceased. "Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!"

"Were you hurt in the fight?" Shepard asked.

"I know how to handle myself," she said. "Not that I don't appreciate the help. Who are you?"

"My name's Shepard. I'm looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor."

"Then I have a chance to repair you for saving my life. "She adjusted the hood on her envirosuit. "But not out here in the open. We need to go somewhere safe."

"We could take to the human embassy," Garrus offered. "Your ambassador will want to see this anyway."

* * *

Udina didn't look happy when they entered into his office. "You're not making my life easy, Shepard. Firefights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many—" He turned around, and then took a step backward when he realised Shepard wasn't alone. "Who's this? A quarian? What are you up to, Shepard?"

"Making your day, Ambassador," said Shepard calmly. "She has information linking Saren to the geth."

"Really?" said Udina and turned his attention onto the quarrian. "Maybe we should just start at the beginning, Miss…?"

"My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"We don't see many quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?" Udina actually sounded personable when he was playing the diplomat.

Tali paced a few steps. "I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood."

Shepard had heard rumours that the quarians sent the young into space as a rite of passage into adulthood. From what he could gather it was mostly a way to find supplies or equipment there would help the fleet to survive since they didn't have any natural resources.

"Tell us what you found."

"During my travels I began hearing reports of the geth. Since they drove my people into exile, the geth have never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious." She stopped pacing. "I tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and removed its memory core."

Captain Anderson raised an eyebrow. "I thought the geth fried their memory cores when they died. Some kind of defence mechanism."

"How did you manage to preserve the memory core?" Shepard frowned.

"My people created the geth. If you're quick, careful and lucky small caches of data can sometimes be saved." She began pulling up something on her omnitool. "Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something from its audio banks."

A recording came out of her omnitool. "Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

Anderson actually smiled. "That's Saren's voice. This proves he was involved in the attack!"

"He said Eden Prime brought him one step closer to finding the Conduit," Shepard frowned. "Any idea what that means?"

Anderson shook his head. "The Conduit must have something to do with the beacon. Maybe at some kind of Prothean technology… like a weapon."

"Wait…" Tali touched a couple more buttons. "There's more. Saren wasn't working alone."

The recording replayed, and this time a feminine voice answered Saren's. "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

"I don't recognise that other voice." Udina frowned. "The one talking about the Reapers."

Why would he? The galaxy had trillions of life forms. Something about the Reapers tickled his memory. Where had he heard that? "I feel like I've heard that name before…"

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago." Tali spread her hands. "The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished. At least, that's what the geth believe."

"Sounds a little far-fetched." Udina folded his arms.

One of the images from the beacon tried to crawl across his mind. He shoved it away. "The vision on Eden Prime—" It kept trying to come back. "I understand it now. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers."

"The geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back." Tali looked from him to Udina and back again.

"The Council is just going to love this!" Udina shook his head.

"The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space," said Shepard firmly. "We have to tell them."

"No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren's a traitor," said Anderson.

"The captain's right." Udina waved a hand. "We need to present this to the Council right away."

Wrex's deep voice came from behind him. "What about her? The quarian?"

"My name is Tali!" She turned to face Shepard. He couldn't see her face behind the mask, but he was pretty sure if he could, her eyes would be wide and excited. "You saw me in the alley, Commander. You know what I can do. Let me come with you."

Having a geth expert along could be useful. "I'll take all the help I can get."

She moving back to join the others. "Thanks. You won't regret this."

"Anderson and I will go ahead and get things ready with the Council. Take a few minutes to collect yourself, then meet us in the Tower."

* * *

The husband of one of Ashley' former squadmates met them as they were leaving the embassy. A few minutes later, Shepard found himself dealing with a clerk who was refusing to relinquish the body of the squadmate. "I understand what you're trying to do, but holding the body is wrong."

"Commander, you will all people should understand how far we must go to protect humanity!"

"Not if we lose our humanity and the process!" Shepard roared. "I'm out fighting to stop crap like this!"

"All right, Commander," the clerk sighed. "You win. It was hard enough refusing Mr. Bhatia. I'm not going to risk an incident by refusing you."

* * *

"Come on." Anderson was waiting at the base of the stairs. "Udina's presenting the quarian's evidence to the Council."

Shepard followed him to the dais. Udina had already finished presenting the recording when they got there.

"You wanted proof. There it is."

It was hard to read the Turian Councillor's expression, but Shepard was fairly confident the man was not enjoying this. "This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

"I recognise the other voice, the one speaking with Saren." The Asari Councillor clasped her hands behind her back. "Matriarch Benezia."

"Who's she?" Shepard asked.

"Matriarch are powerful asari who have entered their final stage of their lives. Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people. Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren." The Asari Councilor nodded.

"I'm more interested in the Reapers." The Salarian Councillor tapped his fingers on its chin. "What do you know about them?"

Anderson stepped forward. "Only what was extracted from the geth's memory core. The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished."

The image tried to crawl across his mind again. "The geth believe the Reapers are gods. And Saren is the prophet for their return."

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Saren's searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime." Anderson nodded.

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" The Salarian Councillor asked.

Shepard wasn't sure it mattered. "Saren thinks it can bring back Reapers. That's bad enough."

"Listen to what you're saying!" The Turian Councillor shook his head. "Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something!"

Shepard was starting to get annoyed with the Council, especially the Turian Councillor. "I tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again."

"This is different," said the Asari Councillor stepped in to play peacemaker. "You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why."

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander." The Salarian Councillor waved a hand dismissively. "A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the geth to his will."

The images that had seared into his mind were far too real to dismiss so casually. "Fifty thousand years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again!"

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life." The Turian Councillor leaned on his podium. "He no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre. The Council has stripped him of his position."

"That is not good enough!" Udina pointed a hand at the council. "You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!"

The Salarian Councillor shook its head. "A fleet cannot track down one man."

"A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region." Udina gestured sharply. "Keep the geth from attacking any more of our colonies."

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems!" The Turian Councillor's mandibles clicked. "We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies!"

As if it hadn't been their Spectre that had set all this in motion. Shepard stepped forward. "Every time humanity asks for help you ignore us!"

"Shepard's right." Udina nodded to him. "I'm sick of this Council and its anti-human bull—"

"Ambassador!" The Asari Councillor held up a hand. "There is another solution. A way to stop Saren that does not require fleets or armies." She glanced over at the Turian Councillor.

The Turian Councillor immediate started protesting. "No! It's too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres."

"You don't have to send a fleet into the Traverse, and the Ambassador gets his human Spectre," Shepard pointed out. "Everyone's happy."

Both the salarian and the asari turned to stare at the Turian Councillor. Though he was clearly reluctant, the Turian Councillor nodded.

"Commander Shepard." The Asari Councillor straightened. "Step forward."

Shepard glanced at Anderson, who nodded. He stepped forward. Udina was actually smiling. He looked around to see that others in the vicinity had stopped what they were doing to come observe.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defence. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."

"I am honoured, Councillor," Shepard bowed.

"We're sending you into the Traverse after Saren," said the Salarian Councillor. "He's a fugitive for justice, so you are authorised to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."

"Any idea where I can find him?"

"We will forward any related files to Ambassador Udina," said the Turian Councillor.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned," said the Asari Councillor.

Anderson held out a hand. Shepard took it. He was starting to feel like one of the times he'd been shot in the head. "Congratulations, Commander."

"We've got a lot of work to do, Shepard." Udina was having trouble not smiling. "You're going to need a ship, a crew, supplies…"

"You'll get access to special equipment and training now. You should go down to the C-Sec Academy and speak to the Spectre requisitions officer."

Udina gestured. "Anderson, come with me. I'll need your help to set all this up." He walked off. Anderson nodded at Shepard again before following.

"I thought the ambassador would be a little more grateful," said Tail. "He didn't even thank you."

"Until I find Saren, I haven't done anything," said Shepard. "Come on."

"Right behind you, Shepard," said Garrus.


	6. A New Course

In the Council Chamber Shepard found an Alliance Rear Admiral, he appeared to be having problems.

Once the admiral saw him, he nodded in recognition. "Congratulations on becoming the first human Spectre, Commander. I'm certain you'll be up to the challenge."

"I appreciate that," said Shepard shaking his hand.

"My name is Admiral Kahoku," he nodded. "It's about time the Alliance got one of their own in with the Spectres. We need people like you to deal with our… problems."

"Is something wrong, Admiral?" Shepard frowned.

"I'm getting stonewalled by bureaucratic assholes," Admiral Kahoku grumbled. "Nothing new. Maybe you can help me, Shepard. One of my team was investigating some strange activity in the Traverse. We lost contact yesterday. Now I can't get clearance to check it out—suddenly it's a restricted area. But that doesn't apply to you, Shepard. Spectres can do anywhere they want. You can find out why my team dropped out of contact."

"I'll find them, Admiral," Shepard assured.

"I appreciate that, Commander. I was running out of options. I'm going to stay here and see if I can find anything out through official channels. Although my breath, though."

Before leaving they made contact with man who was looking for any information on his brother, who was a captain of the ship that went out in the Traverse. Shepard assured that you locate his brother ship and see what happened to him.

* * *

Before they reach the elevator Shepard turned to look at Garrus, Tali and Wrex wasn't far.

"You don't have to come with me," said Shepard.

"I can use a break away from the Citadel," said Garrus.

"And I promised you my help," said Tail.

"I'm in," Wrex said from where he was standing.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Tired of the Citadel." Wrex shrugged. "Too much white."

* * *

Shepard thought having other races among the crew would be refreshing and might provide new insight to their cultures. Also you will need all the help he can get in that men skilled soldiers and experts in all fields and they all qualified.

Wrex and Garrus went to take care of their own preparations, while Shepard dealt with his unfinished business on the Citadel. The reporter was absolutely ecstatic about the OSDs. In the office next to Udina's were a volus, who didn't care much for humans and an elcor, who was very polite.

The elcor were large species that walked on all fours for they are evolved in a highly gravity world. A single form their world could be lethal in fact and as such they were very slow. They also had to explain how they felt since they often talk to their own kind with pheromones.

The elcor was dealing with a client, who was complaining about the Consort for spreading his secrets. The Consort was an asari who offered personal services as well as entertainment and conversations, but she was most known to everyone for the advice she gave.

They went over to visit the Consort to sort this mess out, but she was so busy that it actually took months. Fortunately, it appeared that she had taken quite a bit of interest in Shepard and asked to see them.

"That's quite close enough, Commander," she said as he entered the room. "I've heard a great many things about you since you arrived here on out Citadel.

"What exactly do you do?" Shepard enquired.

"That depends on your needs. I offer advice to some, comfort to others." She then turned to face him. "I have a certain problem that could use your expertise."

"Maybe I can help."

"I have a friend. Septimus, a retired turian general," she said as she walked over towards him. "I won't disclose the details, but he wanted me to be more than I could be. We had a falling out. Now he spends his days in Chora's Den drinking and spreading lies about me."

She then brushed her hand against his cheek. "If you would ask to see him as a fellow soldier, I believe he will listen to you and that the matter be."

"What exactly do you want me to tell him?"

"Appear to a sense of honour. Remind him of his position as a general." She then leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "If you can convince him to stop spreading lies about me, I would be very grateful."

* * *

They met the general at Chora's Den and just as the Consort said, he was drinking.

He looked up and saw Shepard and grew suspicious. "Commander? Hmph. What do you want?"

"What's bothering you, General?" Shepard asked crossing his arms.

"I seen a lot of horrible things in my days and there's one woman in this damn galaxy that helps me forget it," he grumbled.

"So if you feel that way, then why spread lies about her?" Kaidan asked.

"'Cause she rejected me," he said slamming his hand on the table. "Me! Septimus Oraka, general of the turian fleet!"

"I think I can see why you're upset, but spreading these lies won't make it better," said Shepard.

Septimus sighed and looked up at him. "Look, kid, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but don't waste your time."

Shepard placed his hands on the table and looked at the old general's face. "General, did you ever win a battle by moping in a bar?"

"Ha, war!" he said leaning back in his chair. "That's what it feels like all right. How did it come to this? So, you think it's that easy? Just straighten up and act like a general?"

"I don't think it could hurt," said Kaidan.

"Huh. Maybe you're right, Commander," Septimus nodded. "Sha'ira's worth the effort… even if she won't have me back."

"This is no place for someone of your stature, general," said Shepard.

"All right. I'll go to her… after I've had a cold shower," he nodded. "Or two." He then looked up at Shepard. "Say, your bright kid. Would you be interested in earning a few extra credits?"

"Would you want me to do?"

"There's an elcor diplomat out there who believes Sha'ira gave up his secrets."

"Why does he think that?" Kaidan asked.

"Because I told him," he sighed. "Look, I just need you to convince him of the truth."

"What makes you think he'll believe me?"

"You'll bring him improve." He then handed Shepard a datapad. "Take this datapad. It shows where I got my info. It will exonerate Sha'ira and convince the elcor."

"Who I taking it to and where is he?"

"His name is Xeltan. He's an elcor diplomat. He's over in the embassy complaining about Sha'ira." He then grabbed his drink and lifted into the air. "Well. Here's to soldiers acting like soldiers." He then looked back at Shepard. "Thanks, Commander. You know… you might make a good general yourself one day."

* * *

After Shepard gave the datapad to the elcor diplomat he returned to the Consort.

"Commander. I recently received a lovely note from Septimus. Thank you for speaking to him," she said gratefully. "Even the elcor diplomat has withdrawn his campaign against me."

"It was my honour to aid you."

"You are too kind, Commander," she smiled. "But I would not expect you to help me out of the kindness of your heart. I also have one more thing to give you, if you are interested."

"I'd be honoured."

"I offer a gift of words. An affirmation of who you are, and who you will become… I see your skin, tough scales of any turian. Unyielding. A wall between you and everyone else. But it protects you, makes you strong. It is that strength that people are drawn to. It is why you lead, and others follow, without question. You will need that leader in the battles to come. This may be who you are, but it is not who you will become. It only forms the basis of your future greatness. Remember these words when doubt descends, Commander."

"You have quite a gift, Sha'ira," said Shepard.

"Thank you," he smiled. "Not everyone appreciates it as you do. Never underestimate the power of words." She then handed him an amulet. "Here, Commander. In light of your efforts with the elcor ambassador, I would like you to have this small trinket."

"What is it?"

"A small mystery. I have never learned its use or purpose, but I sense it is time for me to pass it on. And now, I must ask you to leave. I have done everything I can for you."

* * *

They were now making their way towards the docks, but on the way Shepard was stopped by a blonde haired young man, who looked extremely excited when his eyes fell upon him.

"You're Commander Shepard, the hero of Eden Prime! I am honoured to meet you!" he said practically jumping up and down.

"Nice to meet you," said Shepard shaking the man's hand. "And you are…?"

"My name is Conrad. Conrad Verner. They say you killed more than hundred geth on Eden Prime!"

Shepard shrugged. "I spend most of my time trying to stay alive and help the colonists."

"Hey, I know you're probably busy, but you have time for a quick autograph?" he asked nervously.

Shepard nodded and Conrad had him me datapad for him to sign. "Anything for a fan," he said and handed it back to him. "Here."

"Thanks. I really appreciated. My wife is going to be so impressed! I'll let you get back to work, but next time you're on Earth, I'd love to buy a drink! Thanks again!"

* * *

Udina and Anderson were waiting for them at the docking bay. And there was definitely some tension. Udina nodded when he approached. "I've got big news for you, Shepard. Captain Anderson is stepping down as commanding officer of the Normandy. The ship is yours now."

Anderson folded his arms, and nodded to Shepard. "She's quick and quiet and you know the crew. Perfect ship for a Spectre. Treat her well, Commander."

"I'll take care of her, sir," Shepard assured.

"I know you will, Commander."

"I want the truth. Why you stepping down, sir?" Shepard frowned.

"You needed your own ship. A Spectre can't answer to anyone but the Council. And its time for me to step down."

"Come clean with me, Captain. You owe me that much."

Anderson sighed. "I was in your shoes twenty years ago, Shepard. They were considering me for the Spectres."

Shepard's eyes widened. "Why did you ever mention this?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'I could've been a Spectre but I blew it'?" he said angrily. "I failed, Commander. It's not something I'm proud of. Ask me later and I'll tell you the whole story. For now, all you need to know is I was sent on a mission with Saren, and he made sure the Council rejected me. I had my shot. It came and went. Now you have a chance to make up for my mistakes."

"I won't let you down, sir," Shepard assured.

Anderson and Udina then filled him in with leads that the Council had given them. Noveria, Feros, and Matriarch Benezia had a daughter somewhere in the Artemis Tau cluster. A daughter that specialised in protheans. "Artemis Tau sounds like the place to start."

"It's your decision, Commander. You're a Spectre now. You don't answer to us." Anderson nodded.

"But your actions still reflect on humanity as a whole. You make a mess and I get stuck cleaning it up." Udina glared.

"I'll try not make things any harder for you, Ambassador," Shepard promised.

"Glad to hear it, Commander," Udina nodded. "Remember: you were a human long before you were a Spectre. I have a meeting to get to. Captain Anderson can answer any questions you might have." He stalked off.

* * *

Shepard told the aliens where they could settle in, then headed up to the cockpit. Garrus had to pull Tali along when the quarian kept stopping to look at various displays. A lot of the crew turned to stare as they passed.

"I heard what happened to Captain Anderson. Survives a hundred battles, and then gets taken down by backroom politics." Joker glanced over his shoulder. "Just watch your back, Commander. Things go bad on this mission, you're next on their chopping block."

"Captain Anderson should be the one in charge," Shepard sighed. "It's like I'm sealing the ship from him."

"Yeah, the captain got screwed. But it's not like you could've stopped it. Nobody's blaming you." Joker looked up at him. "Everyone on this ship is behind you, Commander. One hundred percent." He pointed. "Intercom's open. If you've got anything you want to say to the crew, now's the time."

He stared at the intercom then leaned forward. "This is Commander Shepard speaking. We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you, crew. This mission isn't going to be easy. For too long our species has stood apart from the others. Now it's time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy! Time the show them what humans are made of! Our enemy knows we're coming. When we going to Traverse, Saren follows will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them, too. Humanity needs to do this. Not just for our own sake, but the sake of every species in Citadel Space. Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all… we will stop him!"

"Well said, Commander. Captain would be proud."

"The captain gave up everything so I could have this chance. We can't fail."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Shepard then went to check on Ashley, who was modifying her shotgun. She was still suffering the loss of her squad and blamed herself for their deaths. Shepard tried to point out that it wasn't her fault, but she wasn't convinced.

He then went up to see how Garrus was settling in.

"Thanks for bringing me on board, Commander." Garrus straightened up from where he'd been examining the mako. "I knew working with a Spectre would be better than life at C-Sec."

"Have you worked with a Spectre before?"

"Well, no." Garrus's mandibles clicked slightly. "But I know what they're like. Spectres make their own rules. You're free to handle things your way." He gestured. "At C-Sec, you're buried by rules. The damn bureaucrats are always on your back."

"For the most part, the rules are there for a reason."

"Maybe. But sometimes it feels like the rules of only there to stop me from doing my work." Garrus threw up one of his hands. "If I'm trying to take down a suspect, it shouldn't matter how I do it, as long as I do it. But C-Sec wants it done their way. Protocol and procedure come first. That's why I left."

"So you quit because you don't like the way they do things?"

"There's more to it then that." Garrus started unpacking some of his gear, checking over his armour as he stowed it into one of the lockers. "It didn't start out bad, but as I rose in ranks, I got saddled with more and more red tape. C-Sec's handling of Saren was typical. I just couldn't take it anymore. I hate leaving…" He unpacked a sniper rifle.

Shepard moved in to get a better look, and Garrus offered it to him. The scope was oriented differently than what he was used too. "I hope you made the right choice. I hate for you to regret it later." He peered through the scope, and realized it must be designed to work with the visor Garrus wore over his left eye. It would be interesting to see how it functioned in the field. He'd always found the eyepieces more trouble than they were worth. He offered the rifle back.

"Well, that's sort of the reason why teamed up with you," said Garrus packed the rifle away carefully. "It's a chance for me to get off this the Citadel, see how things are done outside C-Sec. Either way, I plan to make the most of this. And without C-Sec headquarters looking over my shoulder, well, maybe I can get the job done my way for a change."

"If getting the job done means endangering innocent people, then, no," said Shepard firmly. "We get the job done right, not fast. Got it?"

Garrus looked taken aback. "I wasn't trying to—I understand, Commander."

* * *

When he tried to talk to Wrex, he discover that the krogan wasn't in a talkative mood. In fact the conversation went downhill the moment they began to discussing turians and Shepard half fear that he might throw Garrus at the airlock.

He then decided to see how Tali was doing in the engineering. Adams actually found her impressive and he was happy that she was working in engineering. She waved when she saw him enter. "Your ship's amazing, Shepard. I've never seen a drive core like this before. I can't believe you were able to fit it into a ship this small." She waved towards the engine. "I'm starting to understand why humans have been so successful. I had no idea Alliance vessels were so advanced."

"The Normandy's a prototype. Cutting edge technology." He nodded.

She ran a hand along one of the consoles as though it were a work of art. "A month ago, I was patching a makeshift fuel line into a converted tug ship in the flotilla. Now I'm sitting on board one of the most advanced vessels in Citadel space." She made a sound somewhere between a purr and a sigh. "I have to thank you again for bringing me along. Traveling on a vessel like this is a dream come true for me."

Her enthusiasm was almost infectious. "I had no idea you found ship technology so interesting."

"It comes with being a quarian." She examined one of the readouts. "The Migrant Fleet is the key to the survival of my people. Ships are our most valuable resource." He listened as she went on about her people for a while. It took some time before he got around to his reason for locating her, and asked her about the geth. Unfortunately, she didn't have a lot more information to offer than what was available on the extranet. Recovering the memory core seemed it had a lot more to do with her knack at engineering rather than special quarian knowledge.

It did sound as though she could make herself useful as part of his crew. And after listening to gush some more about her pilgrimage and what coming along meant to her... If he made her leave now, his entire engineering department would mutiny.

* * *

Shepard stared at the communication unit for several seconds before answering. "Just heard the news. Congratulations," said Hackett.

"Thank you, sir," Shepard saluted.

"You've taken the first steps of humanity, Commander make us proud," said Hackett. "I'm just letting you know that I might very well send assignments your way. Now that you've joined the Spectres you have access to different parts of the galaxy that we can't reach."

"Understood, Sir."

* * *

It wasn't long before Shepard got another message this time from an old friend. He hadn't seen Rick Ryder for a long time ever since he took part in the N7 program, but he heard that he got promoted.

"Hey, John," said Rick. "Just saw you on the news, first human Spectre, hey."

"Is that a hint of jealousy?" Shepard smiled.

"Maybe a little," Rick shrugged.

"Where are you serving now?"

"In the fifth fleet under the command of Admiral Hackett, in fact I'm on his flagship and I've made second lieutenant."

"You've earned it," said Shepard. "I know you had problems with your uncle's illegal work and all."

Rick nodded. "It's my cousins, I'm more worried about, they were just recruits when all this happened."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I don't know what you're doing, John, according to the Admiral it's classified when I asked, but I've got a hunch that has something to do with Eden Prime," said Rick. "Well, whatever you're doing I wish you the best of luck."

"You too," said Shepard.


	7. Finding Liara

"Commander. You have a minute to talk?"

He nodded to Ashley. "I keep an open-door policy. If you have any concerns, lay them on me."

"All right." She hesitated only a moment. "I know things are different aboard the Normandy, but- I'm concerned about the aliens. Vakarian and Wrex. With all due respect, Commander, should they have full access to the ship?"

Shepard wondered briefly why she hadn't included Tali. "They may not serve the Alliance, Chief, but they're allies. At least as far as Saren goes."

"This is the most advanced ship in the Alliance Navy." She shook her head. "I don't think we should give them free reign to poke around the vital systems. Engines. Sensors." She met his eyes. "Weapons."

"You don't trust be Alliances allies?"

"I'm not sure I'd call the Council races allies. We—" She shrugged. "Humanity, I mean—have to learn to rely on ourselves."

"Standing up for ourselves doesn't mean standing alone."

"I don't think we should turn down allies. I just think we shouldn't bet everything on them staying allies. As noble as the Council members seem now, if their backs are against the wall, they'll abandon us."

Shepard folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You've got a pessimistic view of the universe, Williams."

"A pessimist is what an optimist calls a realist." She rubbed her shoulder. "Look. If you're fighting a bear, and the only way for you to survive is to sic your dog on it and run, you'll do it. As much as you love your dog, it isn't human." She sighed. "It's not racism. Not really. Members of their species will always be more important to them than humans are."

Shepard frowned. "These seem like deeply-held beliefs, Williams. What made you think this way?"

"My family's defended the Alliance since it was founded. My father, grandfather, great-grandmother—they all picked up a rifle and swore the Oath of Service. I guess we just tend to think of Earth's interests as our own."

Shepard frowned for what he knew about Ashley's service record it was spotless and her technical scores were exemplary. He was surprised that she hadn't served on the ship before. He dug a bit deeper into her family and actually discovered that she went to the same Boot Camp as he did with the same instructor.

"All right." Shepard nodded. "I can see where your concerns are coming from, Williams. But this is a multilateral mission. You're going to have to work with aliens, like it or not."

"It won't be a problem, Commander. You say 'jump', I say 'how high'. You tell me to kiss a turian, I'll ask which cheek."

"Would you kiss anyone if I ordered you to?" he said with a sly smile.

He could have sworn that Ashley blushed. "That depends, Sir. If you ordered me to kiss a superior officer that would be a violation of Regs concerning fraternisation. That would make it an illegal order, I would be enquired to decline and relieve you of command."

"We'll talk later, Williams."

"Looking forward to it, sir."

* * *

Finding Prothean ruins proved to be difficult as they searched constant planets for any sign. So far all they found was asari capsule and a mummified salarian. Ashley even led a team and recovered some the one artifact they'd found that had been vaguely Prothean they'd nearly ended up getting eaten by a thresher maw.

"Please tell me we found something," said Shepard.

"It's an anomalous reading, commander. That means I don't know what it is." Joker sighed. "Could be a dig site. Could be more smugglers. Could be a bar." He glanced down at his screen. "And this is the last system in this cluster, so…"

"I very much doubt it would be a bar, but it's our only lead," said Shepard. He tapped his communicator. "Garrus, Kaidan, suit up."

* * *

They soon landed on the planet on the mako and began to make their way through the wilderness. The area was quite rocky and pools of lava so Shepard had to drive carefully.

"Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings," said Joker on the com. "Really strange. Like, of the damn chart. It looks like it's coming from an underground complex a few klicks away from the drop zone."

"Chances are we probably we found our ruins," said Shepard.

"You think we'll find her this time?" Kaidan asked.

"Only one way to find out," said Shepard as he swerved past a lava pit.

* * *

They soon discover that they were probably in the right place, because they hadn't gone very far when a geth dropship appeared and they found themselves under attack. Fortunately the mako's cannon was powerful enough to take down the colossals and the turrets they had set up.

They had covered quite a fair distance thanks to the mako, but soon they came to a blockade. The blockade was too strong for the mako's cannon so they had to go on on foot.

"We must be getting close," said Garrus as he took down a geth sentry with his sniper rifle.

"The place must be overrun with geth," said Shepard as the manager sabotage a geth trooper with his omitool.

Shepard moved in, taking point. They were nearly to the structure when the enemy dropped out of the sky. Literally. Shepard dove behind cover just as the geth landed and started opening fire. He saw Garrus take cover behind rocks further back on the path. Kaidan crouched behind part of the structure. He gestured, and saw the answering nod.

Shepard tried to use his hacking ability to disorientate the geth or to disrupt their shields. Garrus use this as his chance to take a few of them out with his sniper rifle. Kaidan uses biotics to toss the troopers around.

However the colossus was another story, they had to take cover or else they'd be blown to pieces for it can was strong enough to blow out their shields. Shepard preformed a few hand gestures, informing them to create a pincer movement.

Garrus and Kaidan acknowledged and shot the colossus from either side while Shepard attacked it in the middle. The tactic worked as they began to disorientate the colossal and eventually managed to bring it down.

"Area secured," said Shepard.

"I think we're in the right place," said Garrus.

"There could be more inside," said Kaidan.

"Then we better inform Joker that we might need a quick pickup," said Shepard. He then reached for his com. "Joker were just outside the ruins, things might get a bit hectic so we need you to stand by for an evac."

"Copy that, Commander," said Joker.

* * *

When they got inside they found that the geth had managed to infiltrate the ruins, but under their combined firepower they didn't stand much of a chance. He held his pistol at the ready, in the off chance anything actually got close enough for him to use it.

As soon as they'd cleared the geth, Shepard gestured for them to start moving in. The metal scaffolding was broken in places due to age, but here and there he saw signs that it had been repaired. "Supplies, Commander." Kaidan pointed.

"Between that and the geth, I'd say we are in the right place." Shepard nodded. "Let's find ourselves an asari."

"Um…" They all turned to look at each other at the sound of the voice. "Hello? Could somebody help me? Please?"

Shepard jumped down to the next level, and saw an asari apparently floating in midair behind a barrier. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Can you hear me out there? I am trapped. I need help!"

"Liara T'Soni?" He raised an eyebrow, then gestured for his companions to start looking for the controls for the barrier.

"Thank the Goddess. I did not think anyone would come looking for me." She managed, with some effort, to turn her head. "This thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it. All right?"

First things first. "Your mother is working with Saren. Whose side are you on?"

"What?" She blinked. "I am not on anybody's side. I may be Benezia's daughter, but I'm nothing like her. I have not spoken to her in years. Please." Her voice trembled just a little. "Just get me out of here."

He scanned the barrier. It would pretty much take the mako's firepower to blast through, if not more. "How did you end up in there."

"I was exploring the ruins when the geth showed up, so I hid in here. Can you believe that?" She moved just slightly as though she were trying to gesture. "Geth! Beyond the Veil!"

"As it happens, I can believe it."

"I activated the tower's defences. I knew the barrier curtains would keep them out." She twitched a little again. "When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here. You must get me out. Please."

"We'll find some way to help you," Shepard assured.

"There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain. That's the tricky part. The defences cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here."

"We'll find something. Hang in there." Kaidan promptly winced, and both Garrus and Shepard turned to look at him. "Sorry, it was an accident."

"Be careful." She called as they started looking around. "There is a krogan in with the geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier."

"We'll get you out of there," Shepard assured.

* * *

They got themselves down to the lower levels and there they found a mining laser.

"We could use this mining laser to get through," said Shepard. "Of course, that would destabilise the entire structure."

"I don't see any other options, Commander," said Kaidan.

"He's right, every second we waste means that the geth get closer to the Doctor," Garrus agreed.

Shepard nodded and press the button and then he quickly went to cover.

* * *

They found an elevator platform on the other side of the tunnel the mining laser had made. A few moments later, they'd found the asari again.

"How…" With effort, she managed to look over her shoulder at them. "How did you get in here? I didn't think there was anyway past the barrier!"

"We blasted through with the mining laser." He started towards the control unit.

"Of course. Yes. That makes sense." Her voice was doubtful. "Please…" She managed to point. "Get me out of here before more geth arrive. That button over there should shut down this containment field." He hit the button, and she collapsed with a loud "ooff!"

Kaidan immediately went towards her, medical kit in hand. "Any idea how we get out of this place?"

She let him check her over, but it appeared she was undamaged. "There is an elevator back in the center of the tower. At least, I think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on!" Liara led them back towards the platform.

"I—" Liara took a deep breath. "I still cannot believe all this. Why would the geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved?"

"Saren's looking for the conduit." Kaidan replaced his medical kit. As near as he could tell, there was nothing wrong a hot meal and some sleep wouldn't fix. "You're a Prothean expert. He probably wants you to help him find it."

"The Conduit? But I don't know—" She cut off as the whole area suddenly shook.

"What was that?" Garrus looked around.

"These ruins aren't stable. That mining laser must have triggered a seismic event."

"That was always a risk," said Shepard.

Liara went to the platform controls. "We have to hurry. The whole place is caving in!"

"Joker!" Shepard hit his communicator. "Get the Normandy airborne and lock in on my signal. On the double, mister!"

"Aye, aye, Commander. Secure and aweigh. ETA eight minutes."

"Not much margin for error." Kaidan shook his head.

* * *

They reached the top just in time to find a krogan. Shepard only wished that he brought Wrex with them. The krogan walked towards them. "Surrender. Or don't. That would be more fun."

Shepard couldn't believe that he wanted a fight while ruins crumbled around them. "In case you didn't notice, this place is falling apart."

The krogan hefts his rifle. "Exhilarating, isn't it?" He then took a step forward. "Thanks for getting rid of those energy fields for us. Hand the doctor over."

"Whatever it is you want, you're not getting it from me," said Liara.

"Is this really the time?" said Shepard gesturing to the ceiling.

"The atmosphere is perfect for a life and death struggle!" He then turned the geth. "Kill them. Spare the asari if you can. If not, doesn't matter."

The krogan then charged at them and the geth open fired. They all quickly ran for cover and Shepard fired a few shots from his rifle at the krogan, but it didn't look as if it had much effect. However, Liara assisted a great deal by using her biotic power to slam the geth into the walls.

Shepard, Kaidan and Garrus then fired unison at the krogan and he toppled over as slugs penetrated his scaly armour.

* * *

Another of the barrier curtains. Shepard was about to yell for them to find another way around when the whole place shook again and the barrier vanished. Shepard wasn't entirely sure whether I was actually a good thing or a bad thing. "Move! Move! Move!"

He saw Liara try to use her biotics, and stumble. Kaidan picked up the slack, adjusting the trajectory of a rock that was heading towards them. Impressive. Shepard picked Liara up and got her moving again as they headed up the shaking scaffolding.

They were barely out of the tunnel when it began to wrench and twist. That had cut things a little closer than he'd liked. The scaffolding was still shaking, and the platform swayed back and forth. Joker brought the Normandy in low.

Garrus jumped onto the Normandy's rear hatch door, and turned towards him. Shepard threw Liara to him, and the turian caught her, pulling her further into the ship and out of harm's way. Kaidan followed, turning back as soon as he landed. Shepard leaped onto the ship beside him as the platform collapsed. Kaidan put a steadying hand on his arm as debris spewed out of collapsing tunnel, and he saw the telltale blue of a biotic barrier shielding them. "Joker, we're clear. Go!"

* * *

"Too close, Commander." Joker's voice came over the communicator as they regrouped in the debriefing room. "Ten more seconds and we would've been swimming in molten sulphur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just for future reference."

Liara looked up, her face appalled. "We almost died out there and your pilot is making jokes?"

"Joker pulled our asses out of there. I think he's in the right to a few bad jokes."

"I see. It must be a human thing." Liara sat down rather heavily in one of the chairs. "I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species, Commander."

Tali, bouncing a bit as she entered, sat down in the chair next to Garrus. Wrex sat in the chair next to Liara, giving her a suspicious look. There again, he looked at everyone with the same manner.

Liara continued talking. "But I am grateful to you. You saved my life back there. And not just from the volcano. Those geth would have killed me. Or dragged me off to Saren."

Kaidan leaned forward. "What did Saren want with you? Do you know something about the Conduit?"

She waved her hands as she spoke. "Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the past fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them."

He knew asari lived longer than humans, but… "How old are you, exactly?"

Apparently asari blush purple. "I hate to admit it, but I am only a hundred and six."

"Damn!" Ashley's eyes bugged out of her head a little. "I hope I look that good when I'm your age."

"A century may seem like a long time to a short-lived species like yours. But among the asari, I am barely considered more than a child." She set her hands on her knees. "That is why my research has not received the attention it deserves. Because of my youth, other asari scholars tend to dismiss my theories on what happened to the Protheans."

"I've got my own theory about why the Protheans disappeared." The images from the beacon were trying to push their way in again.

"With all due respect, Commander, I have heard every theory out there. The problem is finding evidence to support them. The Protheans left remarkably little behind." Liara looked around the room. "It is almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues." She gestured like a professor lecturing a hall full of students. "But here is the incredible part. According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them."

Shepard wasn't sure if that made the situation better or worse. "Where'd you come up with this theory? I thought there wasn't any evidence."

She started talking about subtle patterns. While she didn't offer any actual evidence, he got the sense that she knew what she was talking about and not just going on a hunch. And that was enough for him at the moment.

"If the Protheans weren't the first, then who was?"

Liara shook her head. "I don't know. There is barely any evidence on the Protheans. Even less on those who came before them. I can prove my theory. But I know I'm right! The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive. The Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy. Yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements—the mass relays and the Citadel—are based on the technology of those who came before them. And then, like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

"They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines," said Shepard plainly. "The Reapers."

"The—" She sputtered a little when she turned towards him. "The Reapers? But I have never heard of—" She blinked. "How do you know this? What evidence do you have?"

"There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into my brain." The vision tried to crawl back, like it did every time he thought about it. "I'm still trying to sort out what it all means."

"Visions? Yes…" She bit her lip and tilted her head before nodding. "That makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare." She shook her head. "No wonder the geth attacked Eden Prime. The chance to acquire a working beacon—even a badly damaged one—is worth almost any risk. But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused, unclear." She had a remarkable gift for understatement. "I am amazed you were able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong-willed, Commander."

Ashley cut off the lecture. "This isn't helping us find Saren. Or the Conduit."

"Of course. You are right. I am sorry. My scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately, I do not have any information that could help you find the Conduit. Or Saren."

And yet the geth had been after her for a reason. "I don't know why Saren wanted you out of the picture. But I think we'll be a lot better off if we bring you along."

"Thank you, Commander." She stood. "Saren might come after me again. I cannot think of anywhere safer to be than here on your ship. And my knowledge of the Protheans might be useful later on."

Wrex shrugged. "And her biotics will come in handy when the fighting starts."

Shepard nodded. "Good to have you on the team, Liara."

"Thank you, Commander. I am very gratef—" She swayed, and he caught her before she fell. "Whoa. I am afraid I am feeling a bit light-headed."

Kaidan immediately stood. "When was the last time you ate? Or slept? Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you."

"It is probably mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans' true fate. I need some time to process all this." She nodded. "Still, it could not hurt to be examined by a medical professional. It will give me the chance to think things over. Are we finished here, Commander?"

"We can talk again after you've seen the doctor. The rest of you…" He looked around the room. "Dismissed!"

"Mission reports are filed, Commander. You want me to patch you through to the Council?"

"Patch them through, Joker." He turned to face the holodisplay.

"Setting up the link now, Commander."

The Asari Councillor spoke first. "We've received your report, Commander. I understand Dr. T'Soni is on the Normandy."

The Turian Councillor's eyes narrowed. "I assume you're taking the necessary security precautions?"

"Liara's on our side," Shepard assured. "The geth try to kill her."

"Benezia would never allow Saren to kill her daughter." The Asari Councillor shook her head.

"Maybe she doesn't know." The Salarian Councillor tapped his chin.

"Or maybe we don't know her." The Turian Councillor shook his head. "We never expected she could become a traitor."

"At least the mission was a success." The Salarian nodded.

"Apart from the utter destruction of a major Prothean ruin. Was that really necessary, Shepard?" The Turian glared.

"The geth were crawling all over those ruins," said Shepard narrowing his eyes. "We were lucky to make it out alive."

"Of course, Commander." The Salarian nodded. "The mission must always take priority."

"Good luck, Commander." The Asari actually smiled. "Remember, we're all counting on you."

* * *

"Commander, are you coming to check up on me?"

Shepard nodded to Liara. "You look much better. How are you feeling?"

"Dr. Chakwas assures me I'm going to be fine. I was impressed with her knowledge of asari physiology."

"You're in good hands. Dr. Chakwas knows what she's doing."

Liara twisted her hands together. "I never properly thanked you for saving me from the geth, Commander. If you hadn't shown up…"

"I'm just glad we got there in time."

"So am I." She took a deep breath. "I know you took a chance bringing me aboard this ship. I have seen the way your crew looks at me. They do not trust me." She straightened her spine. "But I am not like Benezia. I will do whatever I can to help you stop Saren. I promise."

"Don't worry, Liara." He nodded to her. "I know you won't let me down."

She smiled brightly. "It means a lot to hear you say that, Commander. Thank you."

"Tell me about yourself, Liara." He leaned on the bulkhead a couple feet from her.

"Me?" She blinked. "I am afraid I am not very interesting, Commander. I spend most of my time on remote digs, unearthing mundane items buried in long-forgotten Prothean ruins."

Shepard imagined looking for such ruins was usually dangerous. "Sounds dangerous. And lonely."

"Sometimes I would run afoul of and ingenious life-forms, or stumble across small band of mercenaries or privateers. But I was always careful. Until the geth followed me to Artemis Tau, I never found myself in a situation my biotics could not handle. As for the solitude, well, that is one aspect that most appeals to me. Sometimes, I just need to get away from other people."

"You don't like other people?"

"I suppose it comes from becoming a Matriarch's daughter," Liara shrugged. "People expect me to follow in Benezia's footsteps. They wanted me to become a leader of our people. Matriarch's guide their followers into the future; they seek the truth of what it is yet to come. Maybe that's why I became so interested in the secrets of the past. It sounds so foolish when I said out loud. It sounds like I became an archaeologist simply to spite Benezia."

"All children rebel against their parents. It's a natural part of growing up," said Shepard remembering how he used to rebel against his father.

Liara laughed. "You share the wisdoms of the Matriarch's, Shepard. That is exactly what Benezia said when I told her of my decision. But there was more to it than that. I felt drawn to the past. The Protheans were these wondrous mysterious figures. I wanted to know everything about them. That is why I find you so fascinating. You are marked by the beacon on Eden Prime; you are touched by working Prothean technology!

"You sound like you want to dissect me in a lab somewhere."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "No. I did not mean to insinuate—" She held up her hands. "Ah, I never meant to offend you, Shepard. I only meant that you would be an interesting specimen for an in-depth study. No—" She frantically shook her head. "That's even worse!"

It was actually a bit difficult not to start laughing. "Calm down, Liara. I was only joking."

"Joking?" Liara turned purple. "Oh, by the Goddess. How could I be so dense? You must think I am a complete and utter fool." She rubbed her forehead. "Now you know why I prefer to spend my time in the field with data disks and computers. I always seem to say something embarrassing around other people. Please…" She looked up at him. "Just pretend this conversation never happened."

"I should go," said Shepard.

"Goodbye, Shepard."

* * *

Shepard went to talk to Ashley see what her opinion was on the last mission.

"What your opinion on the last mission?" Shepard asked.

"Not sure I buy Dr. T'Soni's story," said Ashley folding her arms. "About her and her mom not talking. Their family, right?"

"I think she's being straight with us," said Shepard. "Or, at least, I don't think she lies very often."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, she's probably really bad at it. Too bad those ruins got destroyed. I mean, they last thousands of years. That's impressive."

* * *

"Tali, everything alright?" It was hard to read expressions with the envirosuit, but she looked to be a few energy levels less than her usual self.

"I don't know." She looked up from where she was fiddling with an omnitool. "Your ship is amazing, and your crew's been really great to me. Especially your chief engineer. But I just feel…" She shook her head. "Out of place. The Normandy runs so smooth it feels like we're not even moving. And the engines are so quiet. How do you sleep at night?"

He blinked. "The silence wakes you up?"

"Back on the flotilla, the last thing you want to hear is silence. It means an engine's died or an air filter's shut down." She looked around, sitting back in her chair. "I guess you don't have to worry about that here, but old habits die hard." She let out a sighing sound. At least he assumed that was what it was, the envirosuit made it a bit hard to tell. "But it's more than just the silence. This ship feels so empty; it's like half the crew is missing. Back home, I couldn't wait to go on my Pilgrimage. I couldn't wait to get away from the crowds. Now that I'm out here, I kind of miss them."

Shepard examined the work she was doing to the omnitool. "Sometimes we don't appreciate what we have until it's gone."

"That's true," Tail nodded. "I'm starting to wonder if that's what the Pilgrimage is really about. It's given me a whole new perspective on my people and culture." She picked up the microwelder again. "You know, there's always a few who go on their Pilgrimages and never return. I always assumed something bad happened to them, but maybe they just wanted a different life."

"You do plan to return to the Migrant Fleet, right?" Shepard asked.

"I could never abandon my people, Shepard. I will go back eventually. But we have to stop Saren first. Otherwise, I might not have a home to get back to."

* * *

"Anything you need, Commander?"

"Just trying to get a sense of where the crew's at. Thought?"

"Is this an official evaluation, Commander? Or off the record?"

"Alenko, when it's just you and me, you can consider it off the record."

"That a generous attitude," said Kaidan as they sat down. "Okay. I think there's something wrong with all this. This Saren is looking for records on some kind of galactic extinction. But we can't get backup from the Council?"

He slammed his fist on the table and then looked apologetically at Shepard. "Sorry, Commander. There's writing on the wall, but someone isn't reading it."

Shepard nodded. "The Council doesn't want to believe anything's wrong. I'd call it human nature, but…"

Kaidan nodded. "I hear ya. I—it seems like a group that's been around as long as the Council should see this coming. Sorry if I got to informal. Protocol wasn't a big focus back in BAaT."

"Tell me about it."

They cited relax and he began to tell Shepard about Jump Zero. Shepard encouraged him to speak freely. "There were other kids in the same boat, right? At least you weren't alone out there."

"That's true." Kaidan shrugged. "We did have a little circle that'd get together every night before lights-out. We didn't have much to do, though. It was a research platform then, and Conatix kept Jump Zero off the extranet. To prevent leaks."

"Then you must've had plenty of time to get to know each other."

"Yeah. We'd sit around and bull every night after dinner. Play cards or network games." He smiled fondly at a couple of the memories. "There was this girl named Rahna who had a little circle grow up around her. She was from Turkey. Her family was very rich. But she was smart, and charming as hell. Beautiful, but not stuck up about it."

"Sounds like she was on specialty you." Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"She was. Maybe she felt the same, but…" Kaidan ducked his head. "Things never fell together. Training. You know."

"Jump Zero's a long way from home. What was it like?"

"The grand Gateway to humanity looks a lot better in the vids. But that my own baggage, Commander. No bearing on this."

"Alenko, there's no regulation that says you can't be friends with your commander."

"I appreciate that, Commander. I just don't want you to think that I'm a—a whiner. Besides, I've got my past squared away."

"So what your opinion on the last mission?" Shepard asked.

"Dr. T'soni? Seems like a sweet girl. Easy on the eyes." He quickly straightened up when he saw the look on Shepard's face. "I mean, if you like the bookish sort."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Any intentions there, Lieutenant?"

"No, Commander. Just art appreciation."


	8. Outpost Hunting

"Commander, we're getting a message from the Fifth Fleet," said Joker. "I'm packing it through now."

Hackett voice was heard. "Commander, it's good to see you in the arena. We've got a situation that requires your expertise. A group of fanatical biotics have kidnapped the chairman of the Parliament Subcommittee on Transhuman Studies. Their freighter sustained damage and is dead in space. Get in there and take them down."

"What are the biotics asking for?" Shepard asked.

"They're L2 biotics, and most them are suffering major side-effects from the implants. The chairman's subcommittee recently denied a request for reparations to L2 biotics. Apparently, they'd like the chairman to reconsider."

"Understood Admiral," Shepard nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"I appreciate you taking the time, Commander. I'm sending you last known coordinates of the freighter. Good luck. Fifth Fleet out."

"Alenko, Williams and Garrus, meet me at the airlock," said Shepard over the comms. "Joker make a course for those coordinates."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Joker.

* * *

They soon found the freighter and bordered it, just like the Admiral had said it had taken a beating and its engines were down. They managed to board the freighter without any issues, but the moment the biotics saw them they attacked and it didn't help that they had placed explosives around the place.

Shepard knew there was only a matter of time before they kill the hostage so he ordered his companions to open fire on the quickly press their advantage with a cargo bay.

Soon they managed to reach the compartment and found other biotics, one them had a pistol pointing at the back of a man's head. Judging by the way he was dressed, Shepard assumed that he was the chairman.

"See how it is?" said the biotic leader to his followers. "You write a letter, and everyone ignores you. Force is the only thing people appreciate. So how about I kill Chairman Burns and finish this charade?"

"Please! I was trying to help you people!" Burns begged.

"Let's not do anything we're all going to regret," said Shepard calmly as the others had their rifles at the ready.

"Why not? What have we got to lose?" said the biotic leader. "Since the chairman here decided that we didn't get reparations, we've got nothing left to live for!"

"But I change my mind!" Burns whimpered. "Seeing y-you all, it's c-clear that youall d-deserve…"

"You had your chance!" The biotic leader spat. "Some L2s are nearly crippled from side effects of the implants, but you voted against reparations!"

"Think about this," said Shepard with his best diplomatic voice. "Burns is the one man that can help you!"

"Yes! If you release me, I can take another look at the reparations request!" said Burns.

The biotic leader didn't look convinced. "What, we're supposed to trust you?"

"I'm an L2, like you," said Kaidan. "Trust me. The commander can make sure that Burns follows through."

The biotic leader narrowed his eyes. "Sure, you promised us freedom and say everything will be fine, but as soon as we surrender, you'll double-cross us!"

"I'm not promising to let you go," said Shepard, he didn't have the authority to do that even if he was a Spectre. "All I'm saying is that Burns will take another look." He then looked down the chairman. "Right, Burns?"

"Absolutely," Burns nodded. "I had no idea the L2 biotics were this desperate. If I had known…" He then looked up at the biotic leader. "The reputations will come. For whatever it's worth, I promise that."

The biotic leader considered carefully and then lowered his rifle. "You're right. I don't want to die. Maybe something will happen this time. We surrender."

Burns then got to his feet. "Thank you, Commander. I thought I was dead when they took me. I'll see to it that the reparations discussions is reopened. I didn't know they were so desperate."

"A Fifth Fleet cruiser will be by shortly to pick you the prisoners up," said Shepard.

"You should become a diplomat," said Kaidan.

"What's that old saying, 'The pen is mightier than the sword'?" Shepard smiled.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were fly out of the system on the Normandy and Hackett had made contact with them again.

"Thank you for dealing with the hostage situation, Commander," said Hackett. "Chairman Burns was quite impressive by the way you resolve the situation peacefully."

"All they really wanted was the reparations, sir," said Shepard. "And I figured that Chairman Burns had a slight change of heart by the means they approached him, sir."

"Your assistance above and beyond the call of duty have been noted, Commander. Fifth Fleet out."

* * *

Shepard found Garrus tinkling with the mako mostly calibrating the weapon systems. He leaned against the mako and watched him at work. He began to wonder why the turian joined C-Sec in the first place if he hated red tape.

"Why did you want to be a C-Sec Officer in the first place?" Shepard asked.

Garrus thought for a moment and looked at him. "Hm. That's a good question. There were several reasons, I guess."

"Like what?"

"Probably the same as most officers. I wanted a fight injustice, wanted to help people. I guess my father had something to do with it, too. He was C-Sec. One of the best." He then looked at the ceiling as if he was reliving a pleasant memory. "I grew up hearing about his accomplishments or seeing his picture on the vids after a big arrest. He's taking my resignation pretty hard."

"That's tough," Shepard nodded, he can only imagine what his father would have thought it was still alive today. "But you would think he'd be impressed you're going after Saren."

Garrus shook his head. "My father's a C-Sec man by the bone. 'Do things right, or don't do them at all,' he says. He things I'm being too rash. Too impulsive. He's worried I'll become just like Saren."

Shepard frowned, he found that hard to believe. For one thing Garrus actually liked humans and judging by the rumours he had heard of Saren he wasn't as brutal as him.

"He actually talked me out of becoming a Spectre when I was younger. For the same reason," Garrus continued.

Shepard's eyes widened. "You are asked to become a Spectre?"

"Well, I was targeted as a possible Spectre candidate. Me and about a thousand other turian military recruits. I could receive special training, but my father didn't like it. He despises Spectres. He hates the idea of someone having unlimited power with no accountability. He wouldn't like you, Commander. No offence."

* * *

Shepard then went to talk to Wrex and discover that he had actually met Saren before. He mentioned that the Saren recruited some mercs to raid a few ships. On one massive cargo freighter and while he was looking around bodies for extra credits he met him.

Wrex wasn't sure what he wanted with the ship, because as far as he saw there was nothing of value. He had a bad feeling about Saren and left before he got paid and as it turned out his instincts were right for every merc turned up dead a week later.

* * *

"Commander, incoming signal from Fifth Fleet HQ on the Citadel," said Joker.

"Commander Shepard," said Hackett's voice. "Something uncomfortable has just come up. In the First Contact War we fired a lot of espionage probes into turian space. We've just received a 'mission complete' burst from one of them."

"Where's it been in the meantime?" Shepard asked.

"No idea. Lost in transit. These probes were built in a hurry after first contact."

"What makes this uncomfortable?"

"When these probes were launched, we didn't have any idea who we were fighting. We didn't want to risk aliens examining our technology. The probe has a demo nuke built in. A 20-kilton tactical fusion warhead. About equal to the bomb dropped on Hiroshima back in the 20th. If someone finds the probe, tampers with it—you don't need me to finish, Commander."

Shepard nodded. "I understand this must be handled. But I don't have anyone trying to deal with this sort of thing, sir."

Shepard only had a little experience when it came to disarming bombs and that was only during training. He supposed that Kaidan and Garrus would be able to assist on this matter, but it wasn't a guarantee.

"I know," said Hackett. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. These probes having classified for 26 years. The Council would call fusion-bombs booby traps 'dangerous and irresponsible.' The Alliance would face censure if they found this probe."

And it would ruin the chance to take a seat on the Council. "I'm asking you because the Normandy can get on-site quickly and quietly. It's in the Voyager Cluster."

Shepard shook his head. "It's in the Voyager Cluster? That's the opposite end of Alliance from turian space. How did it get there?"

"I don't know," said Hackett in a troubled voice. "It's possible someone recovered it safely imported there. It's also possible it got very badly lost. It could have been wandering the relay network since the war."

"We'll get on it immediately Admiral. And we'll be discreet."

"I appreciate that, Commander," said Hackett. "Good luck. Fifth Fleet out."

"Alenko, Garrus and Wrex get prepped for drop," said Shepard over the comm. "Joker get to the Voyager Cluster."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Joker.

* * *

They soon reached the Voyager Cluster and landed on the planet Agebinium on the mako.

"So we're looking for an old Alliance probe," said Garrus.

"An Alliance probe with a built-in nuke in it," said Shepard. "Somehow it found itself in the Voyager Cluster instead of in turian space. It is also very sensitive to tampering so we have to disarm it very carefully."

"Or else we get blown up," said Wrex.

"Preferably we avoid that," said Shepard.

They followed the signal of the probe and found some sort of mining site. There are great all-round the place which indicated that the probe had been taken by someone.

"Mineshaft," said Kaidan. "That's the source of the signal."

"Suspicious," said Garrus.

"I agree," said Kaidan. "The thing didn't crash. Someone moved it here."

"They may not know what they have," said Shepard as the approach the mineshaft. "Let's find it before they set it off."

* * *

They soon entered the mineshaft and found the place completely deserted with did not bode well. They kept pressing forwards deeper into the mineshaft and then they found themselves in a chamber and found the probe in there.

Shepard was about to move to disarm it when the door shut behind them.

"That was a detonator, Commander," said Kaidan.

Suddenly the hologram of a turian appeared and he smirked. "Shepard. At last."

"Have we met?" Shepard asked.

The turian narrowed his eyes. "You don't remember me. No matter. I remember you. I never forgot anyone I've fought."

Everyone looked to Shepard in confusion and he shed their bewilderment as well. He had never met this man in his entire life let alone fought with him.

"My name is Elnos Haliat," said the turian. "I doubt you know it. Who do you think runs the Terminus Clans, Shepard? Hm? Thousands of pirates, slavers, criminals of every stripe?"

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "You assume I give a damn. That's cute."

"The strongest leads," Elnos glared. "The one who kills the most men. Seizes the most ships. Pillages the most colonies. Three years ago, I was strongest. I use my influence to assemble a fleet. We would drive your kind out of the Verge."

Shepard's eyes widened. "You're the one behind the attack on Elysium!"

"I was a motivator. The instigator. The one who promised glory and riches for sacking the largest human colony in the cluster." He then glared at Shepard. "The one blamed when it failed. Failed because of you. Your damnable holding action."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "You'll see me again, Haliat. Count on it."

Elnos chuckled. "I rather doubt that. Goodbye, Shepard."

The hologram faded and the bomb began the countdown.

"What do we do now, Commander?" Kaidan asked.

"We've got to remain calm and defuse this bomb," said Shepard calmly. "Then we look for another way out."

Shepard quickly rushed over towards the bomb and possibly the fastest person to disarm a nuke in known history. He managed to cut the last wire with one second to spare.

"That was too close," said Shepard wiping his brow. "Now let's deal with Haliat and get the hell off this planet.

* * *

They managed to find a another way out of the mineshaft and found themselves on a mountain sledge. They could still get the signal from the mako and thankfully it wasn't too far away.

In fact it was actually just over the ledge, Shepard pulled out his sniper rifle and looked through the scope. There he could see Elnos and many more pirates, there was also no lookouts, clearly he didn't expect them to disarm the bomb.

"Garrus, take up a position here with a sniper rifle, the rest of us will deal with them head-on," said Shepard.

Shepard, Kaidan and Wrex followed him down the cliff, while Garrus set up his sniper rifle. They managed to make their way down the cliff without being spotted and hid behind a few crates and that's when Shepard gave Garrus the signal.

Garrus fired a slug and she blew the head off a sniper and Shepard hand the others began to open fire. The pirates were completely taken by surprise as they were hit from two sides. Eventually only Elnos remain standing in his eyes widened when he saw Shepard aiming his pistol.

"Impossible!" he said. He then quickly reached for his pistol, but Shepard was far too fast for him and fired a couple of slugs into his chest.

Shepard then reached for his radio. "Joker, we need to pick up."

"Aye, aye, Commander," said Joker.

* * *

After Shepard sent his report to Admiral Hackett Shepard had a nice talk with Joker, discovering that Joker had brittle bone disease which meant that he had a walk carefully even if he was wearing crutches and leg places. Even discover the source of his nickname came from one of his instructors who kept on bugging him about why he never smiled.

Navigator Pressley also agreed with Ashley about the non-human personnel. However, he felt that they should be handling it on their own. Shepard on the other hand believed that having allies was the greatest strength not a weakness.

They then began searching around through other systems and other planets. They managed to discover a few new metals and gases. There were also able to locate Prothean discs, some Asari Matriarch inscriptions and some old turian insignias.

Shepard made his way down to the mess and found Tali looking a lot happier than she had a few days ago.

"Good to see you smiling again," said Shepard. "So to speak."

"I'm sleeping much better now. I guess I'm getting used to how quiet your ship is." She followed him to the table and sat down across from him. "I still think a lot about my Pilgrimage, though. I know Saren's our top priority. But with all the worlds we go to, I was hoping to find something to bring back to the flotilla."

"We've still got a long way to go. You'll find something to take back," Shepard assured.

"Yes, but it cannot just be some derelict ship my people can use for salvage. It has to be more than that. There's a lot expected of me."

"What's so special about you?" He blinked.

She shrugged. "It's my father. He's the senior member of the Admiralty Board. He's one of only five people who can overrule the decisions of the Conclave for the good of the Migrant Fleet." She folded her arms. "My father is responsible for the lives of seventeen million people—our entire race is in his hands. And I'm his only child."

"So are you some kind of heir to the quarian throne or something?" He took another drink of coffee.

"No, it doesn't work that way. My father's position isn't hereditary. I'll probably never serve on the Admiralty Board myself." She leaned back in the chair. "Officially, I'm just the same as any other citizen. But it doesn't work that way in practice. People have always treated me differently because of who my father is."

"Special privileges and the like?" He tried not to taste the food.

Tali nodded. "I probably had it easier than most growing up. But it's not all good. People like my father have enemies. And they're not above using me to get to him."

"It must be tough on you."

"My people place a high value on family and ancestry," Tali explained. "There's an unspoken exception that I'll live up to my father's example." She spread her hands. "Everyone's waiting for me to do something great on my Pilgrimage. Something that will forever change our lives for the better. If I don't, it's like I failed. And that reflects badly on both me and my father."

"The work you're doing here is more important than anything any quarian has ever done before." He set the plate aside and refilled his coffee.

"Yes…" She sighed. "I know. But you have to understand quarian culture. We're a very insular society. The events beyond the flotilla don't matter much to the average citizen. Our greatest dream is that one day, we'll return to our homeworld and drive out the geth. But even if we stop Saren, that's not going to happen. There's still millions of geth behind the Veil. Until they're gone, our exile will continue."

"What would you need to bring back to make everyone happy?"

She drew a pattern on the table with her finger as she considered the question. "Something that would help us better understand the geth. They've changed significantly since the exile; they've continued to evolve. We've done our best to study them, but it's not easy. They're very reclusive. Until recently, they never went beyond the borders of the Veil. And the geth we run into now are under Saren's control. We'd need to find geth operating on their own. Independently." She looked up at him. "But I don't want this to get in the way of our mission, Shepard. First, we stop Saren. Then I'll worry about my own problems."

* * *

They soon entered into the Armstrong Nebula no sooner had the entered that they got a message from Arcturus.

"Message coming through from the brass at Arcturus," said Joker. "Patching it through."

"Normandy?" said Hackett's voice. "Admiral Hackett here. We're getting reports warning of a marked increase in geth activity in the Skyllian Verge. Surveillance drones have indicated geth outposts on four different planets in the Armstrong Cluster. We need someone to take them out."

"We're right on it Admiral," Shepard assured.

"Finding Saren is still your top priority. But you've got experience fighting the geth. You're the logical choice to take out these outposts. We're transmitting the locations of all known geth outposts in the Armstrong Cluster to the Normandy. Admiral Hackett out."

* * *

They soon began taking out these geth outposts and there were certainly well fortified. They had turrets installed and colossal, but the mako prove more than capable of handling these installations.

One time though actually attacked by a geth dropship, but using some slick manoeuvres Shepard was able to avoid being blasted by it and managed to bring it down.

"I can't believe you took down a geth dropship with a tank," said Tail in amazement.

"Neither can I," said Shepard.

"That's almost the last of the outposts, Commander," said Ashley.

"Then we better not stop," said Shepard.

* * *

The next planet they visited, they were nearly eaten by a thresher maw, which apparently already destroyed a squadron of geth before they arrived. Wrex took great joy of taking down the beast when it fell to the ground with a massive thump and it took even less time wiping out the outpost.

"Just one more outpost left," said Garrus.

* * *

On the last planet they found a geth base and at first they thought it was deserted, but soon they were attacked by the same husks that they found on Eden Prime and geth troopers. Fortunately, Tail proved to be quite inept with dealing with geth and managed to get some of them to shoot at one another.

When they managed to eliminate the hostiles they found themselves surrounded and quickly made their way over to the mako. Using the mako's main canon they were able to wipe out the entire platoon.

"Strange," said Garrus as he looked at one of the geth bodies. "I expected one of these outposts to be the main base of operations for this incursion."

"Hold on," said Tail as she began to hack a receiver. "This receiver's picking up some kind of transmission. Based on the signal strength, I'd say it's coming from inside this star cluster."

"It must be a message from the primary geth base," said Garrus. "We can use the signal to lock onto its location and take them out!"

"Good work, Tali. Get us the target." Shepard nodded to Tali.

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

They soon found the geth base and Shepard was able to download some data from the terminal before it was wiped out.

"We just received your report." Hackett's voice came over the communication unit. "Looks like this geth incursion was bigger than we thought. They were probably preparing for a major offensive in the system. We're increasing patrols in the Armstrong cluster to make sure they can't establish another foothold in the region. Nice job, Shepard. You saved a lot of human lives on this mission. Hackett out."

* * *

Tali ambushed him before he was all the day down the stairs. "Shepard, I need to talk to you. It's important."

He shrugged, and led her into his office. "Is something wrong?"

She took a deep breath, causing her mask to make a slight whistling sound. "You know the data you took from those geth control nodes? The information you uploaded to Alliance control? I want a copy of it."

Shepard then understood why she approached him. "You want to bring this data back to the Migrant Fleet."

"Those files have information that could be vital to our efforts to understand the geth," she said in a slightly desperate voice. "It could be the key to helping us reclaim our homeworld!"

Shepard began copying the data over. "It'll take years to decipher and analyze the data."

"Maybe even decades. But it's worth the time. This information will give us new insight into how the geth have changed and evolved over the past centuries."

"Here you go." He took the OSDs out of the system, and then started to offer them to her.

"My people—" She looked down at the disks. "I owe you a great debt. One I can never repay. The only thing I can offer in return is what you already have: my solemn promise to stay with you until Saren and his geth armies are defeated."

Shepard smiled. "I never wanted anything more."

"Thank you, Shepard."


	9. Feros

Feros was not a pretty planet. The surface was covered in prothean ruins, surprisingly well preserved. He met Ashley, Kaidan and Garrus at the airlock.

A man met them as they disembarked. "We saw your ship. Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately."

"Who's Fai Dan?" Shepard asked.

"He's our leader. He need your help to prepare for the geth. They're making another push." He pointed. "Please. Up the stairs past the freighter."

Suddenly geth fired a rocket out of nowhere killing the poor man and Shepard signals the rest of the crew. Together they were able to push the geth back and eliminated them.

"We better meet this Fai Dan and find out what the situation is," said Shepard.

* * *

An older man smiled warmly as Shepard approached. "Oh, Commander. I'm glad they finally sent someone to help us."

The woman next to him, on the other hand, looked rather angry. "You're a bit late, aren't you?"

"Arcelia!" Fai Dan turned towards the woman. He looked back at Shepard. "Sorry, Commander. Everyone's on edge since—" He blinked.

"Watch out!" Arcelia ducked back and hefted her rifle. "We've got geth in the tower."

"Protect the heart of the colony!" Fai Dan yelled as he took up a defensive position.

"Wrex, Kaidan, Liara hold this position." Shepard unslung his rifle.

He led the others into the tower and began to engage the geth, they quick too out the geth at the entrance. They then climbed the stairs where they encountered more geth, they kept on shooting until they came into a hallway and saw a geth ship above them. Apparently they took out enough geth for the to redraw and they saw the ship flying away.

Shepard turned to Tail. "Tali, do a quick scan, see if you can learn anything about what they might be doing here."

"I'll see what I can do, but there may not be enough pieces." Tali ran her omnitool over the most intact of the geth. "I've got a signal location, but not much else. It's probably the main encampment."

"Well, we've cleared this area, at least." Garrus looked around.

"That should keep Fai Dan and the others safe." Ashley nodded. "After an update we can head out for the main encampment."

* * *

"The tower's secure. Thanks to you, Commander." Fai Dan smiled.

"I'm just glad you're colony is safe." Shepard nodded to him.

"I appreciate your concern… and your efforts against the geth." Fai Dan took a look around. Kaidan was tending to Liara who somehow got wounded.

Arcelia sighed. "They may have been slowed, but they'll be back. They always come back."

"Help me find what the geth are after and you'll get out of here alive," Shepard assured.

Fai Dan simply shrugged. "We don't know what they're after. They came, they attacked us. That's all we know." He sighed. "Their main base is at the ExoGeni headquarters. A good place to start looking if you want answers."

A quick check with Tali confirmed that the ExoGeni headquarters coincided with her signal location. Fai Dan went over the difficulties the colony was experiencing. It did make some sense to have a fall-back point. "Tali, check out the power and water problems, see if you can jury-rig something"

"Yes, Commander." She headed in the direction Fai Dan indicated. "Williams, Wrex, hold this location." He left Kaidan and Liara with the medics and gestured for Garrus to follow him to see what kind of food problem they had.

* * *

Tali's report was somewhat less optimistic than he'd hoped. It didn't take him long too realised that they were heading into the tunnels. He left Garrus, Ashley, and Liara to hold the point and headed down into the tunnel.

He shook his head as he watched Wrex and Tali. The quarian and krogan made a surprisingly effective team with their shotguns. Wrex managed to work in a lecture on proper grenade usage while blasting varren.

"Aha!" Tali looked down at her scanner. "Commander, these power cells. They'll work for the colonists with only minor rigging."

"Note the location. You found that jammer yet?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We are getting close."

"Good." He glanced over. "Kaidan, how are you coming with that water?"

"Looks like we need to switch it on in a couple more places."

"Good."

* * *

They kept on looking deeper in the pipeline and then they saw a man. He didn't look so good, in fact it was as if he was in agony.

"You don't want to go down there!" The man shook his head.

"What are you doing down here?" Shepard frowned.

"Nothing I should be, and anything I shouldn't." The man glared defiantly, then gasped in pain and fell to one knee. "Nooooo!"

Shepard drew his sidearm before gesturing to Kaidan. Kaidan pulled out his medical scanner. Slowly, the man got back to his feet. "That was a good one. Very intense."

"What's the matter with you?" Shepard tilted his head. He kept the sidearm ready, but didn't point it at the man yet.

"Just invoking the master's whip. Helps remind me I'm still alive." The man grinned. "You're here for the geth, aren't you? You're not the only one interested in those…" He waved a hand. "Things."

Shepard couldn't fathom who was on Feros would be interested in the geth. "Who else is looking for the geth?"

"Not looking for; looking to get rid of. They're a thorn in the side of the—" The man's face contorted in pain. Kaidan stared at his medical scanner, then shook his head in confusion. "Trying to get to the—" The man cried out again, then started laughing.

Kaidan applied a dose of something, then stepped away. "He's lost it. We should just leave him be."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Shepard asked calmly. "Do you even want help?"

"Help me?" the man breathed. "No. No one can help me now. I would rather die fighting."

"Fighting what?"

"Not that kind of fight. It's like running through thorn bushes. The more you struggle… Times up. Company's coming. Ask Fai Dan. Ask him about the—aaaagh!"

Then suddenly they were attacked by geth and after they took them out the man just stood there talking to himself.

* * *

Kaidan glanced back over his shoulder, then looked down at the scanner. According to the readings, there was absolutely nothing wrong with the man. He turned back to Shepard, who was raising an eyebrow at him. "I've got nothing, Commander."

"All right." Shepard nodded. "Let's finish getting that water on, and head out."

"Something about that seems…" Kaidan glanced down at the remains of a geth. "Like it should be wrong."

"The people here are acting a bit strangely," said Tail.

"I've a feeling we'll find answers at ExoGeni," said Shepard.

* * *

Shepard hacked the lock on the mako's hatch. "Are you sure we should be taking this, Commander?" Kaidan asked.

"It's the only way we can cross that bridge with all those geth guarding it," said Shepard. "Alenko, Williams, Garrus you're with me. The rest of you head back to the Normandy and with a further instructions."

Liara, Wrex and Tail nodded and left.

"Alenko you're on the scanners, Garrus weapons, Williams your my co-pilot," said Shepard as they boarded the mako.

* * *

Crackling over the radio revealed there were survivors somewhere. Shepard gestured for them to be wary as they headed in to investigate a bunker. Inside they found refugees and they started to panic.

"That's close enough," said a man.

The woman next to him gave him an annoyed look. "Relax, Jeong. They're obviously not geth."

"Get back, Juliana." The man glared at them. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Commander Shepard. I'm here to remove your geth problem."

"You see?" The woman, Juliana, folded her arms. "You worry too much."

"And you trust to easily, Juliana." Jeong turned his glare to her.

"I'm just glad to see a friendly face." Juliana nodded to him. "I thought we were the only humans left on this planet."

There was an undercurrent here he didn't quite like. "Fai Dan and some members of Zhu's Hope are still alive."

Juliana immediately whirled on Jeong. "I thought you said they were all dead."

"I said they were 'probably' all dead," Jeong replied weakly.

"They're surviving, but the geth really hit them hard," said Garrus.

"We know what that's like. Those damn synthetics are relentless."

"I'll do whatever I can to keep them away from you," said Shepard. "But I need some information."

"What kind of information?" Jeong asked suspiciously.

"Ignore him." Juliana shook her head. "The geth are up in the ExoGeni headquarters. Just a bit further along the skyway."

Jeong turned towards him and actually pointed a finger. "Those headquarters are private property, soldier. Remove the geth and nothing else."

"I'm not interested in your company secrets," Shepard assured.

"Commander, before you go…" Juliana held up a hand. "My daughter, Lizbeth. She's missing…"

"They shouldn't waste time poking around." Jeong waved a hand. "We can do a proper accounting of our casualties after the geth are gone."

"That's my daughter you're talking about! She's still alive. I know it."

He got what information Juliana had, and promised he'd keep an eye out. Under the circumstances, he really didn't want to give her false hope.

* * *

Before they could leave, yet another person asked for help by the name of Gavin Hossle. This one wanted information off his computer, but was afraid it was too dangerous for him or one of his friends to go back for it.

Ashley looked back at Jeong suspiciously. "That guy is hiding something."

"I got that feeling to," Shepard nodded.

"I say that we should look at the files in ExoGeni," said Garrus. "The geth attacked this place for a reason and I have a hunch has something to do with ExoGeni's secrets."

"Maybe Juliana's daughter knows more," said Kaidan. "That if she still alive."

"Has only one way to find out," said Shepard as they boarded the mako.

* * *

They soon entered the building and fought their way through and they had just finished a bunch of varren when a shot went over their heads.

Shepard aimed his sidearm and was about to fire when he realised the other shooter was a human woman. "Damn it!" She stared at them. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were geth, or one of those varren." She let the gun fall to her side.

Shepard lowered his sidearm he had a feeling that this was Lizbeth. "You're safe now. But why are you here in the first place?"

"It's my own fault. Everyone else was running and I stayed to back up data." She gestured. "Next thing I knew, the geth ship latched on and the power went out. I was trapped. I tried to get out, but the way was blocked."

"We'll get you out as soon as we find out what the geth are after." Shepard nodded to her.

"It's not the geth." She shook her head. "It's the energy field they put up. They don't want anyone else getting access to the—" She cut herself off.

At last. The plot thinned. "I'm here for the geth. If you know something, tell me."

She hesitated, and then nodded. "I don't know for certain, but I'm guessing they're here for the Thorian."

"What say a Thorian?" Garrus asked.

Lizbeth explained that it was an indigenous life-form ExoGeni was studying and said she could tell them more when they were safe. He thought she might be a little worried that if she answered all their questions, they'd leave her behind. She gave them her ID for any locked doors they encountered, and went to find a good hiding place.

* * *

They made their way deep into the facility and found a krogan mercenaries trying to get information from the VI, but was having problems.

After dealing with the krogan they began to ask the VI some questions. They discovered that Lizbeth had known more than she had let on about the Thorian. As it turned out ExoGeni had used the colonists has guinea pigs to study its spores and how it controlled them.

This certainly explained why all the colonists were acting weird whenever they asked some questions. It also me the job a lot more difficult and Shepard had a hunch that they would have to fight them in order to get to the Thorain. They also discovered that their communications were being blocked, no doubt because of the geth dropship.

They followed the power cables and found that the geth attached their ship to the side of the building.

"The geth must have anchored their ship to the side of the building with these claws," said Garrus.

"Subtle as a boot to the face," said Ashley. "How do we cut the power if it's coming from the ship?"

"Could the ship be dislodged? Maybe there's a flaw in one of the other claws we could exploit."

"What is this place?" Kaidan looked around. "Almost looks like the geth built themselves some kind of church."

"Hey, if they're looking for God, I'd be happy to send them on their way," said Ashley with a firm grip on her rifle.

"Let's just focus on dislodging this thing," said Shepard. "We don't have enough explosives to dislodge it, we'll have to come up with a creative way of dislodging it."

* * *

They made their way deeper into the building and made their way over to the shuttle bay after roasting a few geth. One of the claws was sticking out of the shuttle bay doors.

"If we can somehow truly like the shuttle bay doors we might be able to slice through that claw," said Shepard as he examined the door controls.

They watched as he fiddle with the controls and as he hit the last one the blast door came down, shearing through one of the claws. There were creaking and crashing sounds as the other claws tore free and the geth ship started to fall away from the building.

"All right!" Kaidan smiled. "The door ought to be open now. We can head back and deal with this Thorian thing."

"Damn. I'd like to have seen the face on their pilot when that thing toppled," said Ashley with an odd smile satisfaction.

"Keep your guard up," said Garrus. "There still might be a few geth inside the base."

Suddenly the communicator started to work again. Joker's voice came over. "I repeat, Normandy to shore party. Are you reading? Anyone there? Normandy to shore party. Come on, Commander, talk to me!"

"Is that you, Joker? What's going on over there?"

"We're in lockdown here, Commander. Something happened to the colonists. They're banging on the hull, trying to claw their way inside the ship. They're freaking out!"

"They can't do any real damage. We're on our way back. Just hold your position."

"Uh…" Joker's voice came back over. "Yeah. Okay. Well, we'll just wait right here for you, Commander."

Shepard then looked at the others. "This place will be crawling with geth in a minute. Keep together and we'll get out of here in one piece.

* * *

Lizbeth was waiting for them when they got out. "There you are." She waved. "We should get out of here. I don't think this place is safe."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "I need some answers. You knew more about the Thorian than you let on.

"I—" She visibly paled. "I was afraid. I wanted to stop the tests, but they threatened me, told me I'd be next. When the geth attacked, I stayed behind to send a message to Colonial Affairs. I tried to tell them where to find the Thorian, but the power cut before I could send the message. I…" She looked down. "I never meant for this to happen."

Shepard nodded. "You did what you could. I'll help them if you can tell me where to find the Thorian."

"The Thorian is underneath Zhu's Hope, but the entrance is blocked." She gestured. "The colonists covered it with the freighter just before the geth attacked."

"But why are the geth after the Thorian?" Shepard frowned. "What could Saren want with it?"

"Well, it does have unique mind-control capabilities. That's what ExoGeni was interested in."

Joker's voice over the comm saved him from having to find a wall to beat his head against. "Normandy to shore party. Come in."

"What is it, Joker?"

"We're getting a lot of geth comm chatter. Looks like they're headed your way."

"Thanks for the heads up, Joker," said Shepard. He looked at the others. "You heard the man; let's move out."

"I might be able to help." She fell into step behind him. "Undo the mess I helped create."

* * *

As soon as the voices came over the comm, Lizbeth stood and popped open the hatch. "That's my mom. Stop. Stop the rover." She started climbing out.

Shepard hit the brakes and they followed her.

To his complete lack of surprise, Jeong was still being stupid. Only this time, he was armed and stupid.

"You can't do this, Jeong!" Juliana yelled.

"Everyone shut up! Let me think!" Jeong yelled.

"What's going on?" Lizbeth hissed at Shepard. Shepard merely shrugged.

"You won't get away with this." Juliana was shaking her head.

"Get her out of here!" Jeong gestured, and one of the guards grabbed Juliana.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" And then Lizbeth was standing up and heading down there before he could stop.

"Lizbeth!" Juliana ran towards her.

"Damn it!" Jeong glared. "Come out where I can see you. All of you." Shepard shrugged, and walked out, flanked by Ashely, Kaidan and Garrus. "Hah, Shepard. Damn it! I knew it was too much to hope the geth would kill you." Jeong shook his head. "I found some interesting facts about you in the ExoGeni database. I know what you did during the Blitz, but your heroics are not needed here."

"What do you think you're doing, Jeong?" Shepard glared.

"Communications are back up. ExoGeni wants this place purged."

"This is a human colony, Jeong." Lizbeth shook her head. "You can't just re-purpose us."

"It's not just you." Jeong actually sounded like he thought he was being reasonable. "There's something here far more valuable than a few colonists."

Shepard then crossed his arms. "You're after the one unique thing Feros has: the Thorian."

"The what?" Juliana blinked.

Lizbeth sighed. "It's a telepathic life-form living under Zhu's Hope. It's taking control of the colonists there. ExoGeni knew all along."

"You won't get away with this, Jeong." Juliana glared.

Jeong shrugged. "So you keep saying. But nobody's going to miss a few colonists."

"Can't you see the inherent potential in this colony?" said Shepard shaking his head. "Think of the promotional opportunities!"

Jeong stared at him as if he was crazy. "Opportunities? What the hell are you talking about?"

"They recovered from an alien attack on a frontier world," Shepard pointed out. "Add that to your company profile."

Jeong rubbed his chin as he began to consider the proposal. "Well, yeah. No one's ever gone broke playing the 'champion of humanity' card."

"Sadly, you'd probably make a killing," said Juliana bitterly. "But if it will let us get back to our lives, I'm for it."

"It just might work," said Jeong then his eyes widened. "Wait, no, but the infected colonists will for a bit of a wrench in that plan. No, no. They need to disappear."

"You can't just kill the colonists. It's not their fault." Juliana clenched her fists.

Lizbeth turned towards him. "If you kill only the Thorian, it might be enough to stop the infection. Maybe."

Shepard nodded. "It's worth a try, but I don't know if I can avoid harming the colonists."

"There has to be another way." Lizbeth sighed.

"Maybe there is." Juliana nodded. "Come and talk to me before you leave, Commander." She started to walk to a lab bench.

* * *

Before going over to Juliana, he had the OSD to Hossle and he gave him a few credits for his troubles.

When he returned he found that Kaidan had fitted the gas cylinder into the concussion grenade, and glanced over his shoulder at Shepard.

"What's the safe distance for this nerve gas?" Shepard asked.

"I doubt it will affect you at all. There are only trace amounts of Tetraclopine, a neuromuscular degenerator. Since their immune systems are already weakened, it may act as a paralyzing agent."

"It's worth a shot," said Ashley. She looked down at the grenades, and signed. "Exactly six shots."

"There we'll have to be careful how we use them," said Shepard.

* * *

The way back proved to be a lot more difficult than the way coming in, because the bridge was now full of geth and soon they reached the colonists base. However, when they got outside they were soon attacked by strange creatures.

"What the hell was that?" said Ashley as Kaidan ran his scanner over it. "I don't know what that plant does to people, but that's not human."

"No hitting the colonists, even if the Thorian makes some fire on us," said Shepard firmly. "That's what the gas grenades are for."

Kaidan nodded. "You got it, Commander. Let's do this."

* * *

The gas took out all the shooters except Arcelia. She came up, her rifle aimed at Garrus's back. Shepard moved in, grabbing her arm and lifting the rifle up so the shot missed Garrus by several feet. He brought the top of his head down on the bridge of her nose, sending her to the ground. Blood gushed from her face, but she was out of the fight.

He told Kaidan to make sure the colonists were both alright and going to stay unconscious for long enough for them to deal with the Thorian.

Hacking the lock to move the freighter didn't take long. Shepard was starting to head in when he heard Fai Dan's voice. "I tried to fight it, but it gets in your head. You can't imagine the pain." The man had a gun in his hand as he staggered towards them. And they were out of grenades. "I was supposed to be a leader. These people trusted me." He lifted the gun. Reluctantly, Shepard did the same. "It wants me to stop you…" Fai Dan shook his head. "But I…" The gun shook. "I won't." Fai Dan shifted his aim. "I won't!"

The man pulled the trigger. And took his own life. Shepard sighed.

* * *

"Okay, by the numbers. We just need to find…" Kaidan nearly ran into Shepard as the man came to an abrupt stop. "To find…" His gaze went to whatever Shepard was staring at. "What…" He stared. "Is that?"

They were staring at what could only be the Thorian. It was massive, possibly larger than the Normandy and hardly looked like a plant. In fact to looked more like at tentacle monster and some kind of liquid was pouring out of what appeared to be a mouth.

"That does not look like any plant I've ever seen," Shepard stared. "This may be… problematic."

Slowly, Shepard started to move forward, gesturing for Kaidan, Ashley and Garrus to stay put. Liquid started to drop from the thing's mouth? And then a green skinned asari slide out.

"Invaders! Your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose." The green asari stared at them. "I speak for the Old Growth, as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe!"

"You gave something to Saren." Shepard nodded. "Something I need."

"Saren sought knowledge of those who are gone. The Old Growth listened to flesh for the first time in the Long Cycle. Trades were made. Then cold ones began killing the flesh that would tend the next cycle. Flesh fairly given! The Old Growth sees the air you push as lies! It will listen no more!"

"I won't let you keep your thralls," said Shepard narrowing his eyes. "Release them. Now!"

"No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry. Your lives are short, but have gone on too long." She attacked.

They took her out easily, but the Thorian unleash more of it's creatures towards them and it looked as if they were going to be overrun at any moment. However, the Thorian roared in pain when they shot a pod, Shepard turned his attention on the pod destroying it. It alos caused the Thorian to send out less and less of those things.

"There's another one of those pods. Garrus, hit it." Shepard had to punch one of the fungus-people.

Kaidan glowed blue, and used his biotics to throw a half dozen of them off the ledge. Ashley on the other hand was letting loose with her assault rifle mowing down anything that got in her way. The Thorian made a roaring sound as Garrus sniped the pod. Shepard, Ashley and Kaidan stayed back to back, keeping the fungal-things from getting to the turian as he focused on the Thorian itself.

"Almost there, Commander," Kaidan said. "That thing has to drop soon."

"Hopefully before we do." Shepard grabbed one of the fungal things and threw it at where one of the psuedo-asari was starting to glow. It hit her, knocking her back. He then shot her before she could get her biotics going again.

* * *

As another pod was blasted apart, the Thorian started to shudder. Then it started collapsing in on itself. The remaining nodes pulled free as it fell, shaking the entire structure. For a moment, Shepard was worried the entire place was going to go down with it. With a final rather horrifying sound, the Thorian was gone.

Then suddenly a pustule on the wall started to move. And an asari fell out of it. He went with a curse instead, and nearly fired a shot before realising this particular asari was a purple.

Slowly, she got to her feet, and began looking around her. "I'm free." She smiled. "I'm free. I—" She seemed to notice them for the first time. "I suppose I should thank you for releasing me."

"Is everything all right? Are you hurt?

"I am fine. Or I will be, in time," she said. "My name is Shiala. I serve—" She shook her head. "I served Matriarch Benezia. When she allied herself with Saren, so did I." Past tense was definitely appropriate. "Benezia foresaw the influence Saren would have. She joined him to guide him down a gentler path. But Saren is compelling, Benezia lost her way."

Shepard's eyes widened. "Are you saying Saren can control minds?"

"Benezia underestimated Saren. As I did. We came to believe in his cause and his goals. The strength of his influence is troubling."

"She tried to manipulate Saren," said Garrus. "But in the end, her plan backfired."

"Asari Matriarchs are among the most intelligent and powerful beings in the galaxy," Shepard frowned. "How could one fall under Saren's control?"

"Saren has a vessel. An enormous warship unlike anything I've ever seen. He calls it Sovereign. It can dominate the minds of his followers. They become indoctrinated to Saren's will. The process is subtle. It can take days, weeks. But in the end, it is absolute. I was a willing slave when Saren brought me to this world. He needed m biotics to communicate with the Thorian, to learn its secrets. Saren offered me in trade. I was sacrificed to secure an alliance between Saren and the Thorian."

"Saren's pretty quick to betray his own people," Shepard noted.

Shiala nodded. "He was quick to betray the Thorian, too. After Saren had what he needed, the Thorian became a liability." She nodded to him. "Saren knows you are searching for the Conduit. He knows you are following his steps. He attacked the Thorian so you could not gain the Cipher."

"What's the Cipher? And why did Saren need it?"

"The beacon on Eden Prime gave you visions. But the visions are unclear, confusing. They were meant for a Prothean mind." She spread her hands. "To truly comprehend them, you must think like a Prothean. You must understand their culture, their history, their very existence." She lifted a hand. "The Thorian was here long before the Protheans built this city. It watched and studied them. When they died, it consumed them. They became a part of it."

"So the Thorian taught Saren to think like a Prothean?" Shepard frowned. "How?"

"The Cipher is the very essence of being a Prothean. It cannot be described or explained. It would be like describing color to a creature without eyes. To understand, you must have access to endemic ancestral memory. A viewpoint spanning thousands of Prothean generations. I sensed this ancestral memory—the Cipher—when I melded with the Thorian. Our identities merged, our minds intertwined. Such knowledge cannot be taught; it simply exists."

"I need that knowledge to stop Saren!"

"There is a way. I can transfer the knowledge from my mind to yours, as I did with Saren." Shepard couldn't say he was fond of the idea, but he had no alternative. He then nodded. "Try to relax, Commander. Slow, deep breaths. Let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp the threads that bind us, one to another." Shiala began to approach him. "Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit. We are all connect. Every living being united in a single, glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe, Commander." Her eyes went black. "Embrace eternity!"

Images floated in his mind. Some vaguely recognizable. Others dancing tantalisingly out of reach. The screech of metal on metal. Noise and knowledge, too fast for him to be able to grab any long enough for them to make any damn sense. For a moment, he simply drifted in space, looking across the universe at… something.

When he opened his eyes again, Shiala was looking back at him. Her face mirrored his own confusion. She nodded. "I have given you the Cipher, just as it was given to Saren. The ancestral memories of the Protheans are a part of you now."

Kaidan's hand touched his shoulder, and looked at him with concern. "Are you all right, Shepard? What did she do?"

"I saw…" He needed to redefine the term 'okay'. "Something. It still didn't make any sense."

"You have been given a great gift: the experience of an entire people. It will take time for your mind to process this information."

"You look pretty rough," said Kaidan as he pulled out his scanner and gave him a worried look. "We should get you back to the ship."

Shiala sighed. "I am sorry if you have suffered, but there was no other way. You needed the Cipher. In time, it will help you understand the vision from the beacon."

He looked at Shiala. "Now that you're free of the Thorian, what are you planning to do next?"

"If you allow it, I would like to stay here with the colonists. They have suffered greatly, and I played a role in their suffering. I would like to make amends."

Shepard couldn't see anything wrong with that and there was no denying that the colonists needed help. "The colonists will need all the help they can get. They'll be happy to have you on their side."

"Thank you, Commander. May fortune smile upon you."


	10. Find Dr Saleon

They all soon sat down in the conference room and began to discuss everything they had learned.

"Commander? You look…" Liara gave him a concerned look. "Are you suffering any ill effects from the Cipher?"

"The Cipher shook me up a bit," Shepard admitted.

"I might be able to help you. I am an expert on the Protheans. If I join my consciousness to yours maybe we can make some sense of it."

"Do it. Hurry. We don't have much time," he said as he stood up.

"Relax, Commander." Liara approached him. "Embrace eternity!"

Once again images flooded into his head. They didn't appear to make much more sense than last time.

Liara actually staggered backwards a moment or however much time had passed later. "That was incredible! All this time. All my research. Yet I never dreamed…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. The images were so vivid. I never imagined the experience would be so…" She swallowed. "Intense. You are remarkably strong-willed, Commander. What you've been through, what you've seen, would have destroyed a lesser mind."

Ashley leaned forward. "Come on. Get to the point. What did you see?"

"The beacon on Eden Prime must have been badly damaged. Large parts of the vision are missing. The data transferred into the commander's mind is incomplete."

"You sure you didn't come across any kind of clue or hint? Something we might have missed?" Shepard asked.

"Everything I saw you already know. You were right about the Reapers. The Protheans were destroyed by a race of sentient machines." She frowned, and touched her chin. "I think it's obvious there's a connection between the Reapers, the Prothean extinction, and the Conduit. But I didn't see anything that would help us find it."

"What the next move?"

"I was able to interpret the data relayed through your vision. What was there, at least. But something was missing." She tapped her fingers against her chin. "Saren must have the missing information. Maybe he found another beacon. If we can find the missing data from your vision I can—" She swayed slightly. "Whoa!" Her hand went to her head. Kaidan was immediately on his feet, medical scanner in hand. "I'm sorry. The joining is…" She sighed. "Exhausting. I should go to the medical bay and lie down for a moment."

Shepard nodded to Kaidan, who was giving him a concerned look. "Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you."

"That won't be necessary. I just need some rest. Somewhere quiet." Liara smiled reassuringly.

He knew that feeling. "We're done here. Dismissed."

Joker's voice came over before he could make good his escape. "I've sent off the Feros report, Commander. You want me to patch you through to the Council?"

"Patch them through, Joker."

"Setting up the link now, Commander."

* * *

"Commander, Exogeni should have told us about the Thorian. It would have made your job much easier," said the Asari Councillor

The Salarian Councillor glared. "You might have been able to capture it for study instead of destroying it."

"The Thorian liked to enslave minds," said Shepard. "Anyone who studies would've ended up as one of its thralls."

"Perhaps it's for the best, then." The Asari Councillor smiled. "At least the colony was saved."

"Of course it was saved." The Turian Councillor shook his head. "Shepard would go to any lengths to help a human colony."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "Being human had nothing to do with it. They were in trouble."

"Admirable," said the Salarian Councillor. "But sometimes Spectres have to make sacrifices. I hope you're willing to do that when the time comes."

* * *

Shepard went down to have a word with Ashley and found that she was old in a conversation with a young teenage girl. The teenage girl clearly could see him, because she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"—Oh, before I go. You said you're serving with Commander Shepard now? We saw him on the news here. He's cute. Later, sis."

Ashley stood there for several long seconds before turning around. "Tell me you didn't hear that."

"Afraid I did." Shepard watched as red crept across her face.

"Oh, shoot me now." She ran a hand down her face. "One of my sisters." She pointed back at the face still visible on the screen. "That's Sarah. The youngest." She took a deep breath. "What's up? You didn't come by to eavesdrop on family mail?"

Half the time he walked by, she was checking the family mail. "Your family seems to be important to you."

"Yeah, we've always been close. My and my sisters, especially." She gestured to a picture of herself with three others. The family resemblance was quite strong. "With Dad on duty so much, I had to help Mom raise them."

"Did your father serve with the fleet?"

"Yeah. Took any crap posting he could get that offered space time." She then went to go on about how she had four sisters and how they moved around so much, because their father was dispatched in several places.

"You're lucky to have such a close family," said Shepard.

Ashley bit her lip. "Sorry. I forgot about your family situation."

"Or lack thereof," Shepard sighed. "Relax, Williams. I've dealt with it."

"Asked me to clear bunk of armed hostiles, no problem. Dealing with the foot in my mouth? Not so good with that."

She told him about her family, coming very close to bragging at several points. Then she told him about how she and Sarah had become close. The story involved someone getting taking away in an ambulance, which in retrospect made perfect sense. "The Williams women are a decisive bunch, Commander. We do things when we're ready. Not before, not after."

"Where was your father during this? Wasn't your family stationed near him?"

"Dad always wanted to serve in space. But he wanted us to have real ground under our feet. He'd say, 'Space is beautiful, but you can't raise a family there." Her eyes took on a faraway look. "I cannot rest from travel: 'I will drink life to the lees. All times I have enjoy'd greatly, have suffer'd greatly, both with those that loved me, and alone. For always roaming with a hungry heart. Much have I seen and known. Cities of men, and manners, climates, councils, governments…'" She smiled.

Shepard blinked. "I never thought I would hear you recite poetry."

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "Just because I can drill you between the eyes and hundred metres doesn't mean I can't like sensitive stuff. Just don't spread it around." Ashley smiled. "'Ulysses was Dad's favorite poem. Every time he shipped out, he recorded me reading it. He had a dozen versions when he retired."

"Does he still like it?"

"I sure hope so." Her smile became sad. "I read it to his grave every time I go home." She twitched a shoulder. "Dad passed on a few years back. He's probably still watching, though." She winked. "So behave."

"You mean from whenever we go to after death."

"Dead on, skipper. He is with God now?" She gave him a slightly self-conscious look. "That's not a problem for you, is it. That I believe in God?"

"Everyone has the right to believe what they want," said Shepard. "Say so in the Alliance charter. Only with fancier words."

Ashley smiled. "I'm glad you're open-minded about it. I've met a few people who are were really weird out by my faith. Because I worked in space, I can't believe in a higher power? Geez." She then gestured all around her. "Hello? Have you people looked out the window? How can you look at this galaxy and not believe in something?"

Shepard thought it was wise to change the subject. "What your opinion on the last mission?"

"A little spooky how you handle that Jeong guy. Didn't figured you'd know how to speak corporate."

"All you need to do is show them how getting what you want get somewhat they want," Shepard shrugged.

"You make it sound easy. Frankly, I just wanted to put a few rounds in him and leave."

* * *

Shepard went off to see Liara and she turned round to face him. "I get the feeling you want to ask you something, Commander."

"Maybe we could pick up where we left off. You were telling me about your interest in the Protheans?"

"Actually, I think I was talking about my interest in you." She sighed, and gave a small shake of her head. "And making a fool of myself in the process. As I said, I'm not used to dealing with people. Especially humans. I did not really know much about your species when we first met, Shepard. I found it hard to take humanity seriously. Your kind always seemed so rushed and high-strung."

"We don't have the luxury of time," Shepard pointed out. "An Asari can live for thousand years. We're lucky if we had 150."

"That is true," Liara nodded. "At first, I thought that was a weakness of your species. After spending time with you and your crew, however, I think it may be an advantage." She waved a hand. "You humans are creatures of action. You pursue your goals with an almost indomitable determination. It is an admirable trait, but also an intimidating one."

"You're scared of us?" Shepard noted.

"Unfortunately, the rest of the galaxy sees humanity as something of a bully. You run over anyone in your path to get what you want." She gave him an encouraging smile. "It's up to people like you to change their minds, Shepard."

"I'm doing the best I can, Liara."

"There is a reason the Council chose you to become a Spectre. They saw something special in you—" She nodded. "The best of what humanity has to offer." She looked down, and then back up at him. "I looked into your history. I know what you did on during the Blitz. It was a remarkable display of courage and heroism."

"You do need to go behind my back. I would've told you whatever you wanted to know."

She nodded. "I apologise, Commander. After our last conversation, I was afraid I would say something stupid again. I want to know more about you. To understand what made you into the man you are. There's something compelling about you, Shepard."

"You're interested in me because of my visions," said Shepard crossing his arms. "You just want to know more about the Protheans."

"I admit, your connection to the Protheans had something to do with my initial interest. But it has grown beyond that. You intrigue me, Shepard. But I'm not sure if it was appropriate to act on my feelings. I thought there might only be a relationship between you and Chief Williams."

"I care about Ash," Shepard admitted. "A lot."

Liara nodded. "I thought so. Still, I feel as if there is also some attraction between us, Shepard."

"I'm not interested in you in that way, Liara," Shepard admitted.

Liara blushed. "This is very embarrassing for me, Commander. Please, let's talk about something else."

Shepard decided that it was probably the best time to leave and save Liara from any more embarrassment.

* * *

Kaidan looked up from the table where he was restocking his medical kit. "Commander."

"What your opinion on the last mission?" Shepard asked.

"I'm glad there aren't many aliens like the Thorian. I don't think my stomach could take it," said Kaidan rubbing his stomach. "Hell of a deal you worked out with Jeong, though. If I ever get a speeding ticket, I want you to be my advocate."

"I want to know where the crew's at," said Shepard.

"Well, they know about the stonewalling you've had from the Council." Kaidan straightened.

"They deserve to know what up against."

"They're on your side. They're pissed about the resistance we're getting. Especially from 'our side.'" He sighed. "I'll have a better handle on all of it when my head stops hurting. Another L2 flare-up."

Shepard looked at him with great concern. "Anything I can do?"

"No, Commander. It'll settle down." He smiled. He shrugged. "It's rough sometimes, but they spike higher than a lot of L3s. I fared better than some after Conatix was through."

"I haven't heard anything from Conatix in a while."

"Yeah, they quietly disappeared," said Kaidan. "Broke up into bunch of little corps after they botched the training on Jump Zero. After first contact, Conatix was set up to track element zero exposures and develop implants for humans. Once we had an embassy on the Citadel, Conatix could bring in 'experts' instead of taking it slow."

Shepard asked a few questions about the experts. Biotics weren't his area of expertise. It sounded like a big mess. Secrets, so-called experts and important people who knew nothing, with a lot of scared kids caught in the middle. "I'm sure Conatix did what what they thought was best?"

"It wasn't best for us. They brought in an ex-military turian named Commander Vyrnnus. A real hardass. He basically had three passes to break us if it would turn out a decent biotic. It kind of spiralled from there, Commander."

"Did he ever face charges for that?"

"He got his, yeah," Kaidan nodded rubbing the back of his head. "But like everything else at Jump Zero, it was under the table. The less said, the better. Anyway. This is ancient stuff. I walked it off a long time ago. I should get back to my duties, Commander. We're here to make history, not re-hash it."

Shepard soon discovered the purpose of the trinket the Consort had given him. They had just investigated an ancient Prothean ruin and the moment he accessed it image is flowed into his mind.

He can make them all out, but judging from the perspective he had just seen through the eyes of a caveman who just witnessed a Prothean ship descending towards him. He began to wonder what influence the Prothean had upon the humans outside of Mars.

* * *

"Message coming in. Patching it through," said Joker.

Hackett's voice soon was heard. "I've received some troubling information, Commander. We need your help. Someone is killing former Alliance scientists. There have been four deaths in the past month."

"I'm happy to look into it, Admiral," said Shepard. "What can you tell me?"

"All four scientists worked on a classified project on Akuze," said Hackett. "There was a brutal massacre them there years ago. An entire unit was killed by thresher maws. It was classified as a natural hazard, but the project dates coincide with the attacks."

Shepard remember his aunt telling them about what happened on Akuze. "You think the scientists had something to do with the attack?"

"I'm not certain what I think. But it's worth investigating. There was one other scientist on the project: Dr. Wayne. I'm transmitting his last known coordinates. Good luck. Fifth Fleet out."

* * *

Along the way to the coordinate they managed to locate more metals and gases as well with other findings. Shepard soon was driving the mako to the corners that Hackett had given them, inside along with him was Ashley, Liara and Garrus.

"So what's the mission?" Ashley asked.

"Someone has been killing former Alliance scientists," said Shepard.

"What's the connection?" Garrus asked.

"The scientists were working on a classified project with links to a thresher maw on Akuze," said Shepard.

"I've read about that," said Ashley. "An entire squad was killed."

"You think that these scientists had something to do with it?" Liara asked.

"Is a possibility, but locating Dr. Wayne will clarify the situation," said Shepard. "That means we need him alive to testify in front of the Alliance."

"Let's just hope we get there before this killer does," said Garrus.

* * *

They followed the corners to an underground base and counted for mercenaries, but they were able to blast the way through them and soon entered into a chamber where a soldier was aiming a pistol at a scientist, who Shepard assumed was Dr. Wayne.

"Stay back!" the soldier warned. "I've got no grief with you! All I want is this bastard!"

"Please! He's a madman!" Dr. Wayne begged. "Mr. Toombs, you're insane! You need help!"

That was smart telling the man he was insane while holding a pistol right in his face. "It's Corporal! Corporal!" Toombs roared. "You don't get to lie! Not today! Today it all comes out!"

"What calm down?" said Shepard, he could see the man had suffered quite a lot judging by the scars on his face. "I'm listening, but I need you to put the gun down."

"You don't understand," said Toombs, his eyes watering. "I don't want to kill anyone. I—I want to go to sleep without screaming in my dreams! I want the people who sent me to Akuze brought to justice!"

Dr. Wayne looked at Shepard as if he was crazy. "Can't you see that Toombs is crazy? Shoot him!"

Toombs ignored him. "But if I can't get that, I'll have to settle for killing the man who took my life away."

"What did the doctor do to you, Corporal?"

Toombs breathed a little easier. "We were on Akuze when the thresher maws hit. My entire unit was wiped out. The thresher maws… the scientists were studying them. They let them hit our unit, just to watch! I woke up in a holding cell. The scientists were delighted I'd survived. Now they had someone to run tests on."

"What kind of tests are we talking about?"

"You can't believe Toombs!" Dr. Wayne roared. "He doesn't have any proof! I demand a fair trial!"

"Ever had thresher maw acid in your veins?" Toombs asked. "I have. They wanted to see what it would do. They're part of some organisation, Cerberus, that runs secret tests like this. They test me like a lab animal. This is justice. This man deserves to die." He then looked at Shepard with an indomitable focus. "So, are you going to kill me or not?"

"You're better than this, Toombs," said Shepard calmly. "You're not like them."

"Don't tell me who I am!" Toombs roared. "You have no idea what I been through! My unit died, and I was tortured for years! You can't judge me. You don't have the right."

"Toombs, if I could've helped you on Akuze, I would have. All I can do is help now," said Shepard slowly and calmly. "Let me."

Toombs stood there for a moment and then lowered the pistol. "Okay. I'm no murderer. They couldn't make me one. Just as long as he goes to trial. Maybe the screen will stop now. I don't know."

"Those bastards can't hurt you anymore," said Shepard placed a hand on his shoulder. He then reached for his communicator. "Joker, tell the Fifth Fleet we need a ship for pick-up."

"Aye, aye, Commander," said Joker.

* * *

They soon left the system and Hackett made contact.

"I reviewed your report of the situation, Commander," said Hackett. "I'm glad to see you are able to take Dr. Wayne in alive. Now we can put him on trial and get some answers. Corporal Toombs seems to have found some closure. Hopefully, with therapy, he'll have a normal life again someday. Thank you again for your assistance, Commander. Fifth Fleet out."

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the cargo bay and found, unsurprisingly, Garrus calibrating the gun on the mako.

"You see much action in C-Sec?" Shepard asked as he passed Garrus a welding tool.

"Well, not as much as you." Garrus shrugged. "But yeah, I've seen some interesting things."

"I bet you have. Anything in particular that stands out?" Shepard asked as he went underneath the mako.

"I remember this salarian geneticist I was sent to investigate. That case was a bit… Disturbing."

"What happened? Why were you investigating him?"

"I was tasked with tracking black market trade on the Citadel. Most of it's harmless. Nothing I needed to pursue. But during the course of my investigation, I noticed an increase in the trade of body parts. Organs, mostly." Shepard went slightly still at Garrus's words, then continued adjusting the suspension. "We usually get a few of those, but not the numbers I was seeing. We weren't sure if there was a new black market lab or if some freak was harvesting organs from citizens."

"You've seen this before on the Citadel?"

"Every so often, some lab sells unwanted parts through the black market. But they're not as bad as the psychos. I remember this one elcor diplomat we caught in my first year on the job. He was hacking people up and selling their organs. Had the station in a bit of a panic. But this case wasn't that clear cut. Turns out there was more going on than we first realised."

Shepard remove himself from the mako. "So how did you figure out what was happening?"

"First, we got hold of a sample and ran DNA tests. The weird thing was, the match led us to a turian who was still alive and was very convinced he'd never lost his liver. After a bit of digging, I discovered this turian worked briefly for Dr. Saleon, the geneticist." Garrus finished with his welding and washed his hands. "So I went to his lab, hoping to find evidence of cloned organ development. But there was nothing. No salarian hearts, no turian livers, not one krogan testicle."

Shepard blinked. "You're kidding, right? Why would anyone want krogan testicles?"

"Some krogan believe that testicle transplants can increase their virility. Counteract the effects of the genophage. It doesn't work, but that doesn't stop them from buying. They'll pay up to 10,000 credits each. That's 40,000 for a full set. Somebody's making a killing out there." Garrus shrugged.

"And the geneticist?"

"I brought in some of his employees for interrogation. To see if I could get them to talk. While I was interviewing one of them, I came across something suspicious."

Shepard's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You mean threatening. Was that really necessary?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, it paid off. One of my detainees started bleeding profusely during the interview. We offered to patch him up and he got frantic. Freaked out. I ordered a full exam, to find out what was going on. Our medics found incisions all over his body. Some of them fresh. That was our big break. These people weren't just Dr. Saleon's employees. They were test tubs. Walking, living test tubes."

"He was growing parts inside these people?" Shepard stared.

"Exactly. He cloned their organs right inside their own bodies. Then he harvested them and sold them off. Most of the victims were poor. He'd pay them each a small percentage of the sales, but only if the organs were good. Sometimes an organ wouldn't grow properly, so he'd just leave it in them. Most of them were a mess, but only on the inside—hidden so nobody could see it."

"I hope he got what he deserved."

Garrus gave him a frustrated look. "That's the worst part. We never caught him."

"Why not?" Shepard sat up straight. "What the hell happened?"

"He ran. Blew his lab, grabbed some of his employees, and headed for the nearest space dock. By the time I found out, his ship was already leaving. He threatened to kill his hostages if we tried to stop him."

"But you went after him, right?"

"I ordered Citadel defence to shoot him down, but C-Sec headquarters countermanded my order. They were worried about the hostages. Worried about civilian casualties if the ship was destroyed so close to the Citadel. I told them those hostages were dead anyway. He'd just use them to make more organs. But they wouldn't listen."

"It's not worth the risk," said Shepard. "You pursue the vessel and disable it. That's the best choice."

"They sent the military after him, but he got away just the same," said Garrus angrily. "Yes, they did. I went to Pallin and told him what I thought of him and his policies. He said if I didn't like it, I could quit. I almost did. All they had to do was disable that ship. Stop him from running. Maybe the hostages die, maybe they don't. But at least we stop the bastard responsible for it all."

"If you don't care about the fate of those hostages, then you're no better than he is," said Shepard firmly. "You're just a terrorist with a badge."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right," Garrus sighed. "It doesn't make it any easier, but I see your point." Garrus started putting his tools away. "I just wished I could have stopped him. That's all."

"Any idea what happened to Dr. Saleon?"

"I sent out feelers from time to time, hoping to find something. I thought I'd found him a while back. He'd changed ships and changed his name to Dr. Heart—his idea of a joke, I guess. I told the military, but they weren't convinced it was him. I got the transponder frequency for his new ship, but I just can't get anyone to check it out."

"I'll check out the coordinates when I get a chance," said Shepard.

"I was hoping you'd say that. But Commander, take me with you when you go. If it is Saleon, I want to be there when you find him."

* * *

They soon entered into the Kepler Verge and entered into Herschel System where the transporter Garrus had given him had located Dr. Saleon ship. Shepard boarded the ship with, Garrus, Ashley and Kaidan.

The moment they had entered they were attacked by a group of people who are spilling blood all over. They easily managed to kill them, though Shepard regretted it a great deal.

Garrus examine the bodies. "Looks like Saleon is doing more cloning organs."

"Then let's find a good doctor," said Shepard.

They wandered through the ship and eventually reached the science bay where a salarian was located.

"Thank you," he said placing a hand over his heart. "Thank you for saving me from those things."

"Commander. That's him. That's Dr. Saleon," said Garrus.

Saleon eyes widened. "What? My name is Dr. Heart. Please, get me out of here."

"Are you sure it's him?" Shepard asked.

"Positive." He then aimed his rifle at Saleon. "There's no escape this time, doctor. I'd harvest your organs first, but we don't have the time."

Saleon quickly backed away from Garrus. "You're crazy. He's crazy. Please, don't let him do this to me."

Shepard grabbed Garrus' rifle moved out of the way. "We'll take him in. Drop them off with the military."

Garrus stared at him. "But… we have him. We can't let him get away. Not again?"

"If he dies, we'll never know what he's been up to, or how he did it," said Shepard. "We'll take him in, interrogate him, and he'll serve his time."

"I've—Okay," said Garrus reluctantly. "You're right." He then glared at Saleon. "You're a very lucky Salarian. You owe the commander your life."

Saleon glared. "Oh. Thank you very much!"

Saleon then try to make a break for it, but Shepard pulled out his pistol and shot him in the back and he collapsed.

Garrus looked very annoyed. "And so he dies anyway. What was the point of that?"

"You can't predict how people will act, Garrus," said Shepard. "But you can control how you'll respond. In the end, that's what really matters."

"Yeah," Garrus nodded. "I didn't think I've met anyone like you, Commander." Shepard decided to take that as a compliment. "Well… I guess we're done here."

* * *

When Shepard returned to the Normandy he sat in to his cabin and accessed is computer and soon appearing on the screen was Rick.

"Hi John," said Rick. "I just heard what you did on Feros. I didn't get the full story, but it sounded as if you had more to content with than the geth."

"You can say that," said Shepard. "Have you found anything else on Cerberus?"

"Not much," said John. "Most of what I've been able to find out is highly classified, but it appears to be a black ops operation that was formed directly after the First Contact War."

"Why were they experiment on Alliance soldiers?"

"I don't know, like I said it's highly classified, but clearly even Admiral Hackett didn't know anything about this. I'll keep on digging on my end, but I can't promise anything."

"Just let me know if you find anything," said Shepard.

"By the way, I heard rumours on the grapevine that you have your eyes on a certain Ashley Williams," said Rick slyly.

"How can you possibly know that, you're not even on the same ship?" Shepard stared.

"True, but you have a lot of personnel on your ship and what you think they do in their spare time?"

"Look, you know as well as I do about the laws of fraternisation among crewmates," Shepard pointed out.

"I know, but I also know that you know and you don't seem to give a damn," said Rick. "My advice John, go for it."

"Thanks Rick, I'll take your advice under advisement," said Shepard shutting down his computer and shaking his head.


	11. Bring Down the Sky

The communicator pinged, and he glanced at it before taking a second look. Hackett, requesting secure communication. He opened the channel.

"Shepard? This is Admiral Hackett with Alliance Command. We've got a mission for you," said Hackett's voice. "An Alliance officer named Major Kyle has set up a small compound in the Hawking Eta cluster. He's attracted a number of biotic followers. He's become an outspoken critic of the Alliance, and we believe he's mentally unstable. This could be trouble, Shepard."

"I'll look into it?"

"Three days ago, we sent two Alliance representatives to meet with him at his compound. They have disappeared. We believe Kyle and his followers killed them." Hackett sighed. "That compound is a cult, Shepard. They call him 'Father Kyle' now. He's set himself up as some kind of religious leader."

He folded his arms. "You said his followers were biotics?"

"Yes. Major Kyle never showed any biotic tendencies himself, though. I think he's just latched onto a group he identifies with. Many biotics feel marginalised or ostracised by society. Kyle probably sees them as victims who need his protection. And they see him as someone who will fight for them. Unfortunately, he's convinced them the Alliance is somehow responsible for all of their problems. We can't let him go on like this."

"And what were those Alliance representatives going to talk to Major Kyle about?"

"They wanted to bring him back to an Alliance facility for treatment. Major Kyle served us faithfully for many years. We weren't going to abandon him. Given his state of mind, however, he probably saw them as a threat. We're almost certain he had his followers kill them."

"What else can you tell me about Major Kyle?"

"He used to be a model soldier. But something happened to him at Torfan. Too many Alliance soldiers died under his command. He couldn't cope with the guilt. His psych evaluation showed he couldn't handle the stress of command any more. He was given an honourable discharge and early retirement. We hoped he would get better in time, but we underestimated how far gone he was. Now it looks like it's too late."

"I might be able to end this without violence," said Shepard.

"Your soldier, he might listen to you. But he's already killed two representatives. I'll trust you to use your judgment. Hackett out."

* * *

They arrived at the facility, and Shepard climbed out and went to the entrance. The console beeped. "This is a private sanctuary. Outsiders are not welcome here."

"I need to talk to the man in charge. It's important." Shepard's stance was military rest.

"Father Kyle wants nothing more to do with the Alliance."

"I want to end this peacefully. If he doesn't see me, people could get hurt."

"We won't let you take Father Kyle away! He protects us. We need him!"

"The Alliance wants someone to pay for those murders. Let me speak to Major Kyle and maybe I can find some way to help you all get out of this alive."

"Wait…" Whoever was at the console paused for a moment. "Father Kyle will speak with you. Head to the building at the far end of the compound. He'll meet you there."

* * *

Major Kyle stood there wearing robes like some kind of priest. "I am Major Kyle. I know why you have come. We have no quarrel with you. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"What happened to those other Alliance officers?" Shepard demanded. "The ones who came before me?"

"They wanted to take me away from here! They wanted me to abandon this place. Turn my back on my family. They spoke blasphemy!" Kyle punctuated his words with vaguely disjointed gestures. "I did what I could to make their end quick and painless. I had no other choice. It was necessary to protect my children. Only I can keep them safe."

Shepard sighed. "The Alliance sent me to bring you in, Major. Can't you see this has gotten out of hand? Don't you understand you're endangering your followers?"

"I respect that you have come under a banner of peace. But I cannot do as you ask. If you take away their father, my children will be helpless."

"You ordered your followers to kill Alliance investigators. You must face the consequences of your actions. Do you really want your children to suffer your sins, too?"

"No!" said Major Kyle shaking his head. "This… this is my fault. My children are innocent. Pure. Please… I never meant for this to happen. I'm… I'm sorry."

"You're doing the right thing Major," said Shepard calmly. "Your children will be better off for it. Come on."

"Wait. If my children see you taking me away, they won't understand. They will attack and you will be forced to kill them all. You show me the error of my ways, Commander. Now you must give me time to explain it to them. It is the only way they will understand."

Shepard thought about the situation, on one hand he didn't want to kill anyone, but the other they were dangerous and he couldn't guarantee that they would follow with Major Kyle's orders.

"Please, give me one hour," Major Kyle begged. "After that, I will meet with the Alliance authorities at the gate of my compound and surrender without violence. I give you my word."

Shepard could see the truth in his eyes and if they didn't follow orders the Alliance would annihilate them.

"I'm going to trust you," said Shepard. "If you betray that trust, you and your children will suffer."

"I will not betray you, Commander," Major Kyle promised. "Thank you for this."

* * *

An hour later Admiral Hackett contacted them.

"Admiral Hackett here, Commander. Your helmsman just forwarded your report on Major Kyle." Hackett looked back at him. "We sent in a team as you instructed. Kyle's followers have disbanded, and the Major surrendered to us without incident. Now we can make sure he gets the help he needs."

"That's good to hear, sir," said Shepard.

"To be honest Shepard, I thought this whole thing was going to end in a bloodbath," said Hackett honestly. "I don't know how you did it, but you save a lot of lives. Congratulations."

* * *

Shepard went down to talk to Wrex, who was modifying his shot gun.

"So why take to the mercenary life?" Shepard asked

"Lots of reasons." Wrex examined the selection of shotgun modifications.

"Such as?" Shepard pushed the box of ammo blocks over.

"Such as…" Wrex picked up a tungsten block and looked it over. "I need to get out of our system. I needed to eat. I needed to survive."

"Why not stay and help your people?" He began removing the damaged ablative coating from his armour.

"I tried to help. That's why I had to leave." Wrex gestured at the frictionless mod, and Shepard nodded permission.

"What happened?"

"I was betrayed." Wrex shrugged, and began taking his shotgun apart. "I was head of a small tribe. We were trying to restore order after the war, but the other tribes were against us. They followed Jarrod, one of the few warlords who survived the war with the turians. But he was old, and so were his ideas. He wanted to continue the war. He wanted us to fight: turians, salarians, each other. It didn't matter who as long as we were fighting."

He started applying the new coating. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted Jarrod to shut up. To stop his ranting. I wanted him to stop leading the tribes astray. But he couldn't understand how much things had changed." He was silent for a moment as he focused on a solder. "We didn't have the numbers to go to war. Even if we did, the genophage made sure we couldn't replenish our numbers fast enough. I told them all to forget about war. We needed to focus on breeding. At least for one generation. And for a while, we were getting through. Some of the tribes started coming around."

"I take it the warlord didn't appreciate that." He finished the chestplate.

"No. He didn't. He arranged a Crush with the tribes. A meeting on neutral ground. He wanted to talk. We met at the Hollows, near the graves of our ancestors. The skulls of our dead laid bare to remind us where we come from, and where we all go." He shrugged and started reassembling the shotgun. "It's as sacred as any krogan place can be. Violence is forbidden."

"Sounds like a trap to me. You must've expected as much." He finished the ablative coating, and started looking over the exoskeleton.

"I did. But when your father invites you to a Crush…" Wrex snapped the shotgun up and examined the modification. "Well, there are some laws even we hold sacred."

Shepard's eyes widen. "Jarrod was your father?"

"He was. Until that day." Wrex started in on the ammo block. "We talked. But we didn't get anywhere. When it was clear I wouldn't join him, he gave the signal. His men leapt from the graves of our ancestors like krogan undead! The few that were loyal to me died quickly. I escaped with my life. But not before I sank my dagger deep into my father's chest. That…" He examined his handiwork. "Is why I left. And that's why I'll never go back."

The memories on Mindoir rushed into his head. "You must have family other than your father. Did you miss them?"

Wrex smirked. "You trying to make me cry, Shepard?" He shrugged. "I've got some unfinished business with my family. But that's all."

"What kind of business?"

He sighed. "Before I left, I made an oath to my father's father. I swore to recover my family's battle armour. It was taken from him after the uprising."

"What's so poor and about this armour?" Shepard asked.

"It's a relic; useless, really. But it was worn by five generations of my family before the war. It's rightfully mine. Originally, it was taken by the turian military. We weren't allowed armour or weapons after the war. Now, it's in the hands of Tonn Actus. A turian scum who collects relics from the war. He's made millions selling krogan artefacts that were stolen from my people. He's got several bases where he stores his goods. All fortified and guarded. I just don't know which base has my family's armour."

Shepard could see that this was important to Wrex. "Just tell me where to start looking."

"I'll upload the data to your nav system." Wrex nodded to him. "But, Commander, I want to be there when you find him."

* * *

As they began searching for Wrex's armour they discovered what had happened to Admiral Kahoku's team.

They had been lured it by a false distress signal got devoured by a thresher maw, they barely escaped themselves. Shepard then began to wonder if this had happened to Corporal Toombs' squad and if so Cerberus may have been involved.

They also discovered that the Majesty and everyone aboard it had been killed by privateers. Shepard knew that the Captain's brother was hoping for good news, but he knew he had to tell them what had happened.

They eventually managed to track down Wrex's armour.

"Now this is the place. My armour is here somewhere."

"Then let's start looking," said Shepard.

* * *

Wrex took a deep breath, and flared his biotics, throwing a half dozen crates into the smugglers that had just charged into the room. They went down like bowling pins, and he took out his shotgun almost casually. Then started giving Tali a brief lecture on reloading in combat conditions, while demonstrating.

They then began looking through the crates until Wrex found some ancient krogan armour that had seen better days.

"This is it," he said holding it out. "I can't believe my ancestors ever wore this piece of crap, but at least I've got it back."

"I'm glad we could help you get it back," said Shepard.

Wrex smirked. "I might just be starting to like you, Shepard."

* * *

They continued wondering through space and actually managed to come across a group of ExoGeni personnel who had been overrun by Thorain creepers. They soon discover that them destroying the Thorain had caused the creepers to go out of control.

The lead scientist tried to bribe him, but Shepard wouldn't accept that. She ordered the security guards to attack, but they weren't a match were trained Alliance soldiers and so they ended up killing everyone.

* * *

He made his way to the bridge made his way over to Joker. "What's the problem Joker?"

"We're just passing Terra Nova, but…" Joker looked up at Shepard. "I don't know how to tell you this Commander, but an asteroid is heading straight towards it and it has rocket engines attached to it."

Shepard's eyes widened. "When will it make contact with the planet?"

"The computer estimates about four hours," said Joker. "Not enough time to evacuate the planet." Joker then paused. "Hang on, I'm getting something on the emergency channel. Passionate through."

"Hello? Hello?" said a female voice. "I heard your transmission. Can you hear me? They haven't found me yet, but I can't talk long… Please. Shutdown the fusion torches or we're all going to die. God, I hope you're hearing this."

Then it went dead.

"It's gone dead, Commander," said Joker.

"Drop us off on the asteroid then head towards the planet and warn them of the impact, we may be able to save a few thousand if we fail," said Shepard.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Joker.

* * *

They soon landed on the asteroid on the mako and then drove to the nearest torch and suddenly the defences began to fire on them. Fortunately the mako's cannon was strong enough to tear them down.

"What's going on here, Commander?" Ashley frowned.

"I don't know," said Shepard. "But we need to shut those torches down or else millions of people are going to die."

"Right behind you, Shepard," said Garrus.

* * *

They entered into one of the torches and found the cause of the problem a group of batarians with a pack of varren.

"Batarians," Shepard snarled.

" _Harak. Chetk! Chekt!_ " one of the batarians yelled.

The varren then ran towards them, but they were shot down by Wrex and Tali with their shot guns. Liara and Kaidan then use the biotics to lift the batarians up before they could run for cover and the rest of them shot them down.

"What are batarians doing here?" Ashley stared horrified.

"No idea," said Shepard.

He noticed that his companions were staring at him funny, because the all knew about his history with batarians.

"We can figure out why they're here later, but right now we need to shut down that torch," said Shepard.

* * *

They soon rushed to the control room and managed to hack it to deactivate the torch. Then their mysterious contact contacted them on the radio.

"'m reading that the torch is offline," she said. "Was that you? Can you hear me?"

"Who are you? What's going on?" Shepard asked.

"My name is Kate Bowman," said the woman. "I'm an engineer. I was part of the team assisted to bring the asteroid to Terra Nova. We were attacked yesterday by batarian extremists. I've been hiding since they arrived. I think they know the torch went out."

"Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know. But if this asteroid isn't slowed, millions of people on Terra Nova are going to die," said Kate fearfully. "If I find out anything I'll—I've got to go. Good luck."

* * *

They made their way back outside and they found an old man standing there.

"Hey," said Shepard.

The man quickly turned and fired his pistol at Shepard, realising too late that he was human. Fortunately, Shepard shields protected him.

"Oh, God!" he gasped. "I didn't mean to… are you hurt?"

"Takes more than that one shot to bring me down," Shepard assured.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "I didn't realise you are human until… well. Guess I'm not much of a soldier."

"I know you're scared. But I'm here to help. Commander Shepard with the Alliance."

"Simon. Simon Atwell," Simon nodded. "I'm the chief engineer on this rock. Listen—we don't have much time. The batarians fired at the fusion torches. You've got to shut them down before we hit Terra Nova! There are four million people down there, Shepard. I—my family. They live in Aronas. My kids and grandkids. Nice community. Good schools…"

Shepard held out his hand. "I don't have time to do the math in my head. What happens if we don't stop this rock?"

"X57 is 22 kilometres long. Twice the size of the asteroid that wiped out the Earth's dinosaurs. It would be like millions of fusion bomb striking at once. Millions. The heat of the blast… a thousand kilometres away, clothes will ignite. There'll be global wildfire. Air shock will flatten everything for hundreds of kilometres. Terra Nova will die, Shepard. Not just our colony—the planet. There'll be a climate shift. Mass extinction. The ecosystem won't recover for thousands of years. Millions, maybe."

Shepard knew that Batarians were mostly slaves and pirates, but even they wouldn't destroy an entire planet. "This doesn't make any sense," he said shaking his head. "Batarians run criminal gangs. Unethical, but profitable. They don't destroy worlds. What does this gain them?"

Simon shrugged. "I've heard all the stories. Slave rings ranching people like animals. Pirate bands burning colonies to the ground. But this is… The Citadel Conventions forbid asteroid drops. I never thought the batarians would go this far."

Shepard shook his head. "Most batarians aren't genocide madmen. But these ones are terrorists."

Simon nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's just—this isn't how I expected the world to be when I rolled out of bed this morning."

"Batarians everywhere, and I need to shut down all three torches. Anything else I should know?"

"One of the torches is surrounded by blasting caps. We were set up to excavate when we arrived at Terra Nova. I rigged them with proximity detectors. That tank of yours will set them off, so you'll have to go on foot. Even then, they'll exploded if you get too close. Just go slow and easy and you should be fine."

"You set them up. Can you disable them?"

Simon shook his head. "Not from here, no. There are manual controls by the entrance to the torch facility, inside the blast zone. You can disarm the caps there. One last thing: I had a crew working off-side when he attacked hit. I'm worried about them. These batarians are ruthless. I saw them smash the faceplate of guys working vacuum. And those there varren… I don't think they always wait for corpses before feeding."

"I'll look for them. But the torches have to be my priority."

Simon nodded. "Yes, you're right. Saving Terra Nova's more important than my team. There were a bunch of engineers over by the main facility, but they're probably all dead. That, or being held hostage by the batarians."

"A woman named Kate Bowman contacted me," said Shepard. "The batarians haven't found her yet."

Simon looked up. "Katie's alive? She's one of my best engineers. Sign on with her brother. Aaron, I think his name is. He's part of the security detail. I hope they're okay."

"You better find a good place to hide," Shepard advised. "If the batarians come back and find you…"

Simon nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll make myself scarce. Good luck, Shepard."

* * *

They found Simon's team all right, but unfortunately there were all dead. From what they could use the batarians shot them, burnt them to death and allow the vacuum of space to suffocate them.

Making their way to the second facility was much harder than the first, they were able to take out the turrets all right, but the blasting caps beneath the service prove tricky.

"Stay behind me and follow my steps," said Shepard to the others.

They managed to get across them and began shooting the batarians guarding the facility and then disarmed the blasting caps.

When they entered into the facility they had to fight their way towards the controls, but they were no match under their firepower and managed to disarm the second torch.

"Are you there?" Kate asked over the radio. "You've got to hurry. You've really pissed them off. Their leader's setting charges everywhere. I think he's gonna blow the whole facility."

"Get away from there," said batarian voice.

"Don't shoot. Please," Kate cried.

Kate was now facing down an entire squad of batarians who had her and her brother at gunpoint. Their leader then approach them with fury in his eyes and force her brother onto his knees.

"Who shutting down the torches?" he demanded pointing his pistol at her brother's head.

Kate could only watch helplessly instead into a brother's eyes. The look he gave her told and not to tell this terrorist anything.

"I won't ask you again," he said.

Kate couldn't bear to watch and turned her back away and heard a gunshot. He then turned to one of the batarians.

"Find the problem and deal with it!" he said. He then looked to the others. "Get her out of here."

"Shepard?" said Ashley looking at him.

"We have to shut down that third torch or else more will die," said Shepard.

"But it sounds as if the gonna blow the main facility," said Garrus.

"We've only got two and a half hours before this asteroid hits the planet," said Shepard. "And there's no telling what defences will be facing once we reach the third torch."

"Let's hope we get there in time," said Kaidan.

* * *

They soon reached the third facility and clearly they got there before they got the defences up, because they were dealing with this much more small resistance than Shepard had assumed.

They got inside and began making their way through towards the torch controls shooting any batarian that got in their way. Wrex just charge in there head first knocking them aside as if they were ragdolls.

Laira actually tossed them around like a ragdolls thanks to a biotics and actually mow down anything that got in her way. Kaidan and Garrus covered Shepard and Tali as they made their way to the controls.

"Now we can deal with the batarians," said Shepard.

* * *

As they made their way down they found a welcoming committee, a bunch of batarians aiming their rifles at them.

"Don't come any closer," said the squad leader. "We can do this the hard way… or we can end this peacefully."

"I didn't think you batarians knew the meaning of the word," Shepard glared.

"Look, I'm just doing my job here. Hijacking this rock wasn't my idea. I signed on to make a little profit. A quick slave grab. Nothing more."

"This isn't just some slave grab anymore," Shepard glared. "Millions of people are going to die."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm just following orders here. If it were up to me, we'd have already left."

"Well, it's not too late," Shepard pointed out. "You can still leave."

The batarian shook his head. "I don't think so. Balak would skin me alive and sell my hide of spite." He shook his head. "Crazy bastard. The whole mission's gone to hell and I'm gonna pay for it."

"You keep listening to this Balak and you'll end up dead."

The batarian shrugged. "Maybe. I had a bad feeling from the moment we landed. Now Balak wants you dead. And what Balak once, Balak gets. I can't change that."

"But I can!" said Shepard pulling out his pistol.

"Dammit!"

Shepard then shot him and soon they had a firefight, but it didn't last long because they had better armour and shields and they actually aimed. Plus they had a few biotics on their side which sent them flying.

They found the card on the squad leader but allow them to access the main facility.

"Now let's take care of this Balak," said Shepard.

"The place will be very well defended," said Garrus.

"We have to rescue those hostages," said Shepard.

* * *

Main facility was indeed heavily defended, but nothing they have dealt before and they manage to break through its defences and entered into the underground facility.

The batarians then came out shooting, but they proved no match for them might. Shepard led them as he, Ashley, Wrex and Garrus took the front while the others took the rear. Eventually they managed to fight their way into the hub.

"You humans," said a voice. Shepard turned and found, who he assumed to be the Balak glaring down at him. "You're almost more trouble than you're worth."

"I'm just getting started," Shepard glared.

"Predictable. But this is over." He then looked down at Shepard with hatred in his eyes. "I'm leaving the asteroid. If you try to stop me, I'll detonate those charges and your help and her friends are all going to die."

"You don't get to leave, Balak. Not after what you've done."

"What I've done?" Balak glared. "This is nothing compared to what's been done to the batarians. We've been forced into exile. Forced to survive on what we can scrounge up. It's been like that for decades."

"Why take it out on these people? They didn't do anything to you or the batarians."

"Didn't do anything?" Balak glared. "Aside from colonising the world that could have been ours? Aside from using resources that could have been ours? We were left to defend ourselves. But the humans were stronger than us. We knew that. The Council knew that. But it didn't matter. It was you. You and your kind are the only reason we're in this position."

"How does killing innocent people make up for that?"

"We had no options. Sometimes you need someone's attention before they'll listen. That's why we attack you one Elysium. That's why I'm doing this. You forced our hand!"

"You attacked us first," Shepard reminded. "When we retaliated, you ran off to the Council hoping for help. When you didn't get it, you hid. You've got no one to blame but yourselves."

"Enough!" Balak roared. "You couldn't possibly understand… Actually, you just don't want to understand. And I'm done wasting my breath." He then held out a trigger at his thumb hovered above it. "Now, if you want your friends to live, I suggest you step aside."

As much as Shepard wanted to kill him, he could endanger the hostages. "You can go. But this isn't over. I'll find you eventually."

"Maybe," Balak shrugged. "But I made sure you won't follow me today. Those charges are still on a timer. But I have if you want to save your friends."

Balak then walked up and Shepard and the others began the hunt for the bombs. Unfortunately, few of Balak's men remain behind and he had the security drones reprogrammed to shoot at them. Shepard and Kaidan rushed all over the facility as the others protected them as they disarmed the charges.

* * *

Shepard had just disarmed the last charges when Simon approached.

"He left? Is that—is that all right?" he frowned.

"Letting him go is better than the alternative," said Shepard. "I thought you were going to say someplace safe?"

"I—There might have been something I could have done to help," said Simon. "I thought I should be here. I know the asteroid better than anyone."

He then looked at Shepard with a grateful look and relief. "You did it. Another hour and our course would have been irreversible. I ran the numbers, Shepard. X57 would have struck the capital city. The most densely populated region. But that's not going to happen, thanks to you."

They then made their way over to where the hostages were being kept. "Is Katie in here? Is she all right? Is her team?"

"Balak was holding them hostage," said Shepard. "I let him go to save them."

"That a terrorist go, or sacrifices innocent lives," said Simon shaking his head. "I-I'm glad that's not a choice I had to make." He then looked at Shepard with concern. "Is that—will you get in trouble for that? I mean, he could do the same thing somewhere else. Couldn't he?"

Truth was Shepard wasn't entirely sure. "Yeah, he could. Balak seemed like a practical man. Practical, but callous. I'm sure he'd been in my position, Miss Bowman would be dead now, along with all the terrorists. But I'm not going to sacrifice people who happen to be between me and my target."

"So what happens now? The bad guys get away?"

"Balak getaway today. But we'll still be after him tomorrow, and the day after that. Me, my crew, and every other crew in the Alliance. He'll run and he'll hide. But eventually he'll slip up, and we'll get him. Bag eyes never get away, Simon. Not unless the good guys give up."

Simon just smiled. "Well. I wouldn't want you after me." He closes eyes and looked back at Shepard. "Shepard? Thank you. For my grandchildren's lives. I don't think I'll stick around, though. Not with the team gone. Too many ghosts. It's time for me to get back and spend some time with my family."

He then approached a cabinet and opened it up and inside were various items. "But, before I go… I'd like to offer you something… maybe you'll have more usefully than I will. As lead engineer, I get some quality items. Take your pick, you've earned it."

Shepard's eyes fell upon a set of quarian armour. "You have quarian armour? That's hard to come by."

"We had a few to install the torches," said Simon as he handed Shepard the quarian armour. "They really knew their stuff. You're welcome to take it."

Shepard looked at Simon. "One more thing. You asked me to look for your missing engineers."

Simon looked up. "Have you found them?"

"Yes, all of them," said Shepard sadly. "Their bodies, anyway."

Simon looked crestfallen. "Oh. I—I see. Well, then. I guess it's better than not knowing."

"Take care of yourself."

"Be well, Shepard. We owe you."

* * *

Shepard then approached the hostages and found that Kaidan was all the attending to their wounds. Shepard approached the young woman, who he assumed to be Kate Bowman.

"I can't believe you let Balak go… to save us," she stared. "I have expected you to just let us die. Sacrifice the few for the many."

"Then I'd be no better than the batarians," said Shepard kneeling down towards. "Besides, Balak won't get away with this. I know who he is now. He can't run forever."

She smiled as she looked up at Shepard as tears ran down her cheek. "You sound like my brother. He was always stubborn. But always willing to do the right thing… no matter what."

Shepard assumed that he was the one that Balak shot over the radio and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could have saved him, too."

"It's not your fault. You did what you could," said Kate as he brushed away the tears. "At least Aaron died in the place he loved. He was the one who convinced me to join the team here. Said it would be an adventure."

Shepard could tell that she was trying to hold back tears, but she ended up failing. "I—I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I should see to Aaron."

Shepard nodded, all too well. "I understand. You're not the only one who'd lost a loved one to batarians. I was on Mindor."

Kate looked at him. "I'm so sorry—huh. I don't even know your name."

"Shepard. Commander Shepard."

"Thank you, Commander Shepard. You're not exactly what I expected, but thank you."

Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder. "There was a brave thing you did, Kate. Contacting me on the radio, risking your life."

"'Stubborn and determination' runs in the family," Kate shrugged. "My father was in the Alliance, back on Earth. I think he was disappointed that none of his kids signed up, but he'd be proud of Aaron." She then wiped away the tears on her face. "Sorry… I'm just…"

"You've been through a lot. I'll get out of your way," said Shepard. "So long, Kate."

"I appreciate that, Commander. Goodbye."

* * *

Once they returned to the Normandy, Shepard sent a report to Hackett and he in turn contacted him.

"Commander, I read your report on the situation on Terra Nova, you just saved millions of lives," said Hackett.

"Just doing my job, sir," said Shepard. "I would also like to personally recommend Kate Bowman for an award."

"Yes, I think she deserves," Hackett nodded. "Now about this Balak, you let him go to save the hostages?"

"Sir, I know that he is a menace, but I don't regret my choice," said Shepard.

"I understand, I can't save Alliance Command agrees, but I understand," said Hackett. "We'll inform the Council of this dilemma and will strengthen security on any similar projects to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Sir, I'll personally hunting down once I bring Saren to justice," Shepard assured.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Commander," said Hackett. "Hackett out."


	12. Remember Me

They got a message from a Nassana Dantius, who asked to meet him on the Citadel in the diplomats lounge on the Presidium.

They were going to head there anyway to resupply and when they landed at the docks they found someone waiting for them.

Kaidan looked at Shepard. "Is that—?"

"Rear Admiral Mikhailovich," said Shepard. "This doesn't bode well."

"Why is that Commander?" Ashley asked.

"The Normandy was supposed to be slated for his Scout Flotilla after shakedown," Shepard explained. "And after I became Spectre I was given the ship, I imagine that he is quite steamed."

"He's also pro-human," said Kaidan. "He didn't approve of building the Normandy in the first place and hated even more when the turian were involved."

"We better greet him," said Shepard. "Joker inform our non-Alliance members of the situation."

"Yes, sir," said Joker.

They made their way to the airlock and met up with the Rear Admiral.

"Ten-hut!" Kaidan saluted.

"At ease," said Mikhailovich. He then looked to Shepard and saluted. "Rear Admiral Mikhailovich, Fifth Fleet."

"We weren't told to expect you, sir," Shepard saluted. "I would have prepared a formal greeting."

"Spare me the pleasantries," said Mikhailovich waving his hand dismissively. "I command the 63rd Scout Flotilla. You and the Normandy were slated for my unit after shakedown. Then the Council got their paws… Claws. Tentacles. Whatever. They got them on our ship. And you."

"I still serve the Alliance, sir," Shepard pointed out. "As a Spectre, I can advance our interests to the Council."

Mikhailovich scoffed. "Hmph. You still know what colour your blood is, Shepard? I don't begrudge the politicians' decision to throw you to the Council. It's an… opportunity." He then gestured to the Normandy. "I do begrudge this overdesigned piece of tin, though."

"The Normandy is a fine ship, sir. She's served us well so far."

"It's a gimmick, Commander. Useless in a stand-up fight." He then slammed his hand angrily into his palm. "This experiment diverted billions from our appropriations bills. For the same price, we could've had a heavy cruiser. But no, we have to make nice to the turians. Throw money at a co-developed boondoggle."

He then made his way over to Shepard. "I'm here to make an inspection, Commander. Normally is an Alliance warship. I intend to see she's up to snuff."

"We'd be honoured to show her to you, Admiral," said Shepard standing aside.

Mikhailovich narrowed his eyes. "I'll just bet. Wait here. I won't be long."

* * *

Half an hour later he emerged from the Normandy with a disappointed look on his face, that was not entirely surprising.

"Commander. I'm not happy," he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir," said Shepard tried to keep his calm as possible.

"Who designed that CIC?" he said shaking his head. "Putting the commander aft of everyone else is ineffective. What if he needs to discuss with the operations towards the bow?"

"Modified turian style. They preferred commanders looking over their subordinates, rather than in the middle of them. We want to see how effectively they can command with that setup," Shepard explained.

Mikhailovich pondered for a moment. "Hm. Reasonable goal. But they should have study that in a lab rather than a front-line warship."

He then looked back at Shepard still wearing a disapproving face. "I had a shake at that drive core of yours. 120 billion credits of element zero to make this thing able to move without giving itself away. You realise we could have made drive cause for 12,000 fighters with that money? What good is it to hide for a few hours, anyway? Useless!"

"We can loiter in enemy space and monitor traffic, or drop infiltration teams on enemy worlds," Shepard explained. "Normandy can be more effective than the salarian STG."

"Maybe, maybe. But that's not the job of a proper warship. Were supposed to find and kill the enemy fleet, not count how many times their garrison goes to the bathroom."

He then narrowed his eyes at Shepard. "And we need to talk about your crew, Commander. Krogan? Asari? Turians? What are you thinking, Commander? We can't allow alien nationalists free access to Alliance equipment!"

"Between Saren and the geth, we have enough enemies out there," said Shepard plainly. "Treating other species with suspicion and distrust won't win hearts and minds."

Mikhailovich didn't stop narrowing his eyes. "That assumes that the hearts and minds are worth winning. That hasn't been proven yet. You have anything else to say, Commander? Any other jurisdictions for the state of this vessel?"

"I think the Normandy's a good ship, sir," said Shepard standing straight. "Even if you disagree, you have to see that her joint construction and multiracial crew makes the Alliance look better."

"Your job is to look good, Commander. The Alliance Navy's is to win wars. I'm not convinced Normandy isn't a waste of taxpayers money. But I am convinced that you believe otherwise. And you'll use it to its best ability. I'll be submitting a report to the Joint Military Council." He took a deep breath and continued. "It will not be as negative as I had planned."

He then saluted Shepard. "Good hunting, Commander Shepard. Make us proud."

They saluted and he made his way to elevator.

"That went well," said Ashley.

"It could have been a lot worse," said Shepard. "Come on we got some resupplying to do."

* * *

They soon entered into the wards after they assisted with Dr. Michelle with a blackmailer they left and no sooner had they turn around the corner that Shepard was ambushed by Conrad.

"There are rumours on the extranet that you've been made the first human Spectre!" he said excitedly. "That's incredible!"

"Being a Spectre is a big responsibility," said Shepard. "I just want to make humanity proud."

"The vids are all talking about 'Commander Shepard fighting for all of us back home'," Conrad said saluting, badly. "And they also say that you don't take crap from anyone! You're showing them what humans can do. Hey, could I get your picture?"

"I don't have a problem with it, but…" Shepard loaded Conrad suspiciously. "Why?"

"You're a hero, Shepard," said Conrad. "Decades from now humanity is going to remember you. And I'll have your picture. Just hold your gun up."

Shepard rolled his eyes and turned around and held out his pistol as if he was taking shot at an enemy trooper.

"Perfect!" said Conrad taking the picture with his omnitool.

Shepard then lowered his gun down and faced Conrad. "Thanks again, Commander! I'm going to hang this in my living room! My wife will love it!"

Ashley just watched as Conrad left. "I'm surprised anyone married that guy."

* * *

As Shepard head to the Council room to inform Admiral Kahoku he met Emily Wong again and this time she asked him to place a bug in in the control room for traffic so that she could monitor the working conditions so that lives were saved and systems would be updated.

Shepard was reluctant to do so, fearing that the board might tamper with the traffic controls, but he can deny that controlling the traffic situation was important. So he agreed and she gave in the bug.

He then went up to Admiral Kahoku. "Commander. Any word on my missing men?"

"I'm a not sure how to tell you this, Admiral," said Shepard in the back of his neck. "Your men were killed by a thresher maw."

Kahoku stared at him. "A…a thresher maw? That's not… my men wouldn't just stumble into a thresher nest! Not the entire unit!"

"Somebody lured them there with an Alliance distress beacon. Placed it perfectly so they'd land right beside the thresher nest," Shepard explained.

"Damn it!" said Kahoku furiously. "I had a bad feeling about this ever since my team disappeared. An Alliance beacon used as bait, my unit wiped out…and nobody seems to know anything about it!"

He then looked up at Shepard. "Commander, I appreciate what you did. Now I need to do my part. The families of those marines deserve to know why they died."

"Anything you need from the?" Shepard asked.

Kahoku shook his head. "Not right now, Shepard. But I'll let you know as soon as I find something out."

Shepard then informed the brother of the now dead captain of Majesty what had happened to him. He had hoped to hear that he was alive, but agreed that it was better than not knowing.

* * *

As Shepard walked around the presidium he ran into couple that were arguing. They were arguing about how to treat the child, whose father had their heart disease. Shepard wasn't entirely sure which side to back, but he believed that the mother should decide what to do with a child. It took convincing, but the father's brother eventually agreed.

He then met up with a woman named Helena Blake who asked him to kill some smugglers and slavers. Apparently they had once been her partners, but she did not agree with their methods and wanted him to kill them so that she could take over. Under normal circumstances Shepard would never even considered to assist the criminal, but there was no denying that these men need to be taken care of.

Shepard then found Nassana in the diplomats lounge and she turned out to be an asari.

"I see you got my message," she said when they approached her.

"It sounded like you need some help," said Shepard sitting down opposite.

"I do. My sister Dahlia is a crewman on a cargo vessel operating out beyond the fringes of the Traverse. Her ship was attacked by privateers. There were no reported survivors."

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Shepard, unsure how this affected him.

"This is where it gets complicated," Nassana continued. "Last week, I received a message with her voice on it. Dahlia is alive! The rest of the crew was killed, but she was taken prisoner. The slavers demanded a huge ransom from me in exchange for returning her on harmed."

"Coming up with the ransom seems like the best way to ensure Dahlia safety," Shepard frowned.

"That's what I thought," Nassana sighed. "I did what they wanted, transfer the funds to the account they specified. Only, they never released her. They haven't contacted me since."

She then placed her head in her hands. "I made a terrible mistake, Shepard. I'm a diplomatic emissary! By law, I am required to report any attempted extortion to C-Sec immediately. But I was afraid for Dahlia, so I just paid the ransom. Now she is still missing, and if anyone finds out what I did I end up in jail!"

"You want me to find her and bring her back," said Shepard.

"You only need to bring her back. I have already found for you. I tracked the ransom payment through several account. Eventually, it lead to a small mercenary band operating out of the Artemus Tau cluster. I need you to go to the merc base, take them out, and bring my sister back. You shall be rewarded."

"Keep your reward," said Shepard. "I'll bring your sister back. I promise."

"Thank you, Shepard," said Nassana gratefully. "I knew you were the right man for the job. Come back and see me when the job is done."

* * *

Shepard then went up to see Udina, who had read his report on Feros.

"I saw your Feros report," said Udina grimly. "If we had known anything about the Thorian, ExoGeni would never have been given the permit to start a colony there. Thank God that the colony survived. We can't afford to have too many failures out in the Traverse. It's one of our major expansion regions."

"You don't give a damn about the colonists," said Shepard angrily. "It's all just politics to you, isn't it?"

Udina glared at him. "We all can't be the hero who charges into save the day, Commander. But we each serve humanity in our own way. You can't escape interstellar politics. It's part of the big picture. And sometimes it isn't pretty."

Udina then left his office angrily.

Anderson just shook his head. "Just ignore him, Shepard. The ambassador's a little bitter sometimes. Comes with the job."

"How are you holding up?" Shepard asked.

Anderson shrugged. "Honestly? This isn't how I pictured my career coming to an end. Pushing papers really isn't my thing." He then looked at Shepard with pride. "But you're the one who can stop Saren. I believe in you, Shepard. If that means I have to step aside, so be it."

"Tell me what happened between you and Saren twenty years ago?" Shepard asked.

"It's close to twenty years ago now. Ambassador Goyle was our representative here on the Citadel. Like Udina, she wanted to get a human in the Spectres. She chose me. The Council sent Saren to keep an eye on me and evaluate my performance. Just like they sent Nihlus to keep tabs on you."

"Why weren't you honest with me?" Shepard frowned.

"It's not something I'm proud of," Anderson sighed. "I had a chance to become the first human Spectre and I failed. Saren made sure that."

"I think I deserve the whole story."

Anderson nodded. "We had intel on a rogue scientist being funded by batarian interests. He was trying to set up a facility to develop illegal AI technology out in the Verge. Alliance intel had done all the work, but the Council wanted a Spectre involved. We compromised: I was assigned to help Saren in his investigations. We tracked the scientist to a facility on Camala. He was hidden away somewhere inside, protected by an army of batarian mercenaries. The plan was simple: sneak into the plant, capture the scientist, sneaked back out. Quick, quiet and a minimal of bloodshed."

"I'm guessing things didn't go as planned."

"Saren and I split up to cover more ground. Then, about halfway through the mission, there was a massive explosion in the refinery core. Officially, it was ruled an accident. But I think Saren detonated it on purpose to draw off the enemy guards."

"How many casualties?"

"The explosion tore the refinery to shreds. The whole place was on fire. Black chemical clouds poured out into the atmosphere. Nobody inside survived. There was a camp for the workers and their families nearby. Between the fire and the toxic fumes, the final death count was over five hundred. Mostly civilians. Saren didn't care. The target was eliminated. Mission accomplished. And I ended up taking the blame. That ended all talks of me joining the Spectres."

"Saren cause the explosion. How'd he pin it on you?" Shepard frowned.

"In his report. Saren accuse me of blowing his cover. He said it was my fault the guards were ready for us. He claimed that's why it turned into a massacre. Saren's report was all the proof the Council needed to kill my chance of becoming a Spectre."

"Don't blame yourself, Captain."

"I don't. I blame Saren. I think he wanted things to go bad. He was looking for an excuse to blow up that refinery. Maybe he just likes violence. Maybe he was just trying to make me look bad to keep humans out of the Spectres. If so, he pulled it off."

"The only thing I care about is stopping Saren," said Shepard slamming his fist into his palm.

Anderson nodded. "You're right, Commander. Is no good living in the past."

* * *

They soon made their way to the casino named Flux and no sooner have they got there that a salarian was tossed out the cheating. He denied the charges and explained that he created a device that increases odds which was in fact cheating.

Shepard said that he would complete the survey, but instead he gave it to the owner, who was very grateful. He then met the serving go, who was extremely worried about her sister, who was an informant for C-Sec and he promised to help her out.

He found Jenna at Chora's Den.

"Hi! I'll be with you in just sec," she said.

"I'll wait right here," said Shepard.

Jenna looked at him nervously. "My do I have a feeling that you're not here for drinks?"

He then leaned in closer so they wouldn't be overheard. "I need to talk about your work with C-Sec."

Jenna laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you don't mind I need to get back to my customers."

"This isn't a game, Jenna. These people are dangerous."

"Now you sound like my sister," Jenna glared. "Why is everyone so concerned about me? I can take care of myself. I need to go. I'm not a stripper. I don't get paid to stand around and look pretty."

"Lovely girl," Kaidan joked.

They were making their way out of the bar when a turian ran into Shepard looking a bit drunk. "If you've got questions about Jenna, meet me at C-Sec academy," he whispered.

"What did you just say?" Shepard blinked.

"Push off!" said the turian shoving him away. "I never did nothing to you. Damn newcomers. Think they can run the place."

"What was that about?" Kaidan frowned.

"I guess we better go find out," said Shepard.

* * *

They entered into the academy and met up with the turian after placing the burger that Emily gave him. It turned out he was a C-Sec officer.

"No offence, Commander, but what the hell were you thinking?" he said.

"I don't follow you."

He glared. "You could have blown Jenna's cover."

"We were just getting information, Chellick," said Garrus.

Chellick narrowed his eyes. "I gathered that. It might seem cold letting her take all the risk. But we're keeping a close eye on her."

"Do you really need to risk her life to get the information you want?" Shepard asked.

"This job isn't easy and it's usually unpleasant," Chellick admitted. "I'll take help anyway I can find it. But since you're so concerned with her safety, maybe there's a way we can help each other."

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. "Always playing the angles, Detective?"

"It's part of the job," said Chellick and then he looked at Shepard. "Now are you going to help out or not?"

"Your smart guy, Chellick," said Shepard. "Figure out another way."

"I do have several contingencies; she's just my option 'A'. I'll cut her loose, even get her out of Chora's Den, no strings attached. But… That still leaves my case unsolved. I could still use your help."

"I'll help you, but I need some details."

Chellick nodded. "I'm trying to track down an illegal arms producer. I just need some of their product. Thanks to Jenna's intel, I've learned there's a seller on the Citadel. Meet a man, named Jax, pick up the mods and bring them back here. That'll give me everything I need."

"Where can I find this Jax?" Shepard asked.

"Jax is down in the lower level of the markets. I'll send word through our channels that you're the buyer."

Shepard nodded.

* * *

They made their way down to lower market and found Jax, who turned out to be a krogan, who didn't look too pleased and seen them.

"Hold it," he said. "That's close enough, army. You got my payment?"

Shepard gestured to the case in his hand courtesies of Chellick. "Do you have the mods?"

Jax looked to his turian bodyguards. "Show him the merchandise."

A turian then opened the case revealing the mods and Shepard had Garrus exam them.

"Looks good," he said.

"Damn straight! These mods are the best on the market," said Jax impatiently. "Now hand over my credits."

"Here you go," said Shepard handing in the briefcase.

Jax took it and gestured his turian bodyguard to hand over the mods. "Here you go. Enjoy it. Come on, boys. We're done here."

* * *

They soon returned to C-Sec and met up with Chellick.

"Commander, I hear you have something for me," he said.

"Here's your shipment, Chellick," said Shepard placing the mods on his desk.

Chellick examined them. "Excellent. This is everything I need. Hmm… maybe more than I need." Chellick then handed him a few credits. "Here, Commander, take this. I won't need it and you've earned some payment for your work.

"I appreciate your help. It shows a lot of integrity. You don't need to do anything after I let Jenna go. Now, I need to get these mods into evidence. Thanks again, Shepard."

* * *

After Shepard informed Emily that he had placed the bug in traffic control Shepard got a message on his comm.

"Commander Shepard?" said a human French voice. "Sorry to bother you. This is Lieutenant Girard down in the docking bay. There's a woman here, uh… She was rescued from batarian slavers a few weeks ago. She's from Mindoir. I guess she was taken. In the raid on your town."

The memory still haunted Shepard to this day. "She's been a slave for the past 13 years? Is she all right?"

"Not really," said Girard sounding concerned. "She's a little messed up. She got free somehow. Grabbed a gun from one of my guys. Now she's holed up here in the docking bay. She, uh—She says she wants to die. I hoped you'd talk to her. It's a long shot, but you went through the same thing. The raid. I figured maybe you could talk out of her tree."

"I'm on my way, Lieutenant. Sit tight."

"Anything you can do would be great. I don't want to—She's been through enough. I'll have my men stand by for you."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the docking bay and found the Lieutenant there with several men.

"Commander," said Girard saluting. "Glad to see you."

"Wish it was under better circumstances," said Shepard. "Where is she?"

"Behind though shipping containers," Girard gestured. "I've got a sniper positioned, but I don't think we'll need him. She's only a danger to herself. We've got a sedative to calm her down, but we can't get close to her. Every step we take get some more wound up."

"You seem awfully worried about her," Shepard noted.

"I—I just doing my job, Commander," said Girard, looking slightly uneasy.

Girard then gave him the sedative. "I hope I don't need it. Tell your men to stand by."

"Don't push her too hard," said Girard. "If she seems liable to pull the trigger, back off. Or walk away. I'm willing to wait her out." He then saluted. "Good luck, Commander."

Shepard informed the rest of his companions to wait with the Lieutenant's men. He should really do it alone or she might get frantic.

Shepard made his way towards the shipping containers and found the girl. She was wearing rags and there were large scars across her arms and her head had been completely shaven off. The moment she saw him she aimed the gun at him.

"S—Stop! What do you—What are you?" she said shakenly.

"My name is Shepard," said Shepard calmly. "Lieutenant Girard sent me to talk to you. What's your name?"

"Animals don't get names. The masters put their symbols on her. Heart metal all over her back. She screams when they did it."

"You're not an animal. Your parents? What did they call you? Do you remember them?"

"She remembers a lot of things. Talitha. They called her that." She then slowly lowered the gun. "Sh—She doesn't remember the rest. Leave her alone."

"What's the last thing you remember from Mindoir?" Shepard asked.

"Fires. Smells of smokes and burning meat. Animal screaming as the masters cage them. As they put the metal to their backs. Put the wires in their brains. She pretends to be dead. If she's dead, she can't work. But they know. She hopes they'll leave. But they put her in the pen. She didn't fight. She was already broken when they put the wires in."

"Talitha, you were what? Six years old? No one blames you for staying quiet and hoping they'd go away. The only person blaming you is you."

"She wants to believe that. She wants to believe nothing would change. She doesn't want to be there anymore. In the pen. In the cages. Lying quiet while they do things to her."

"How did you get here? Did you escape?" Shepard asked.

Talitha shook her head. "She can't escape. They have chains. Wires. Needles. You go too far, they take your brains away. Animals like her came. Animals with guns. They made the masters explode. She tries to fix the masters. So they won't be mad at her. She put all the reds and purples back in, but they don't move. The other animals take her."

Shepard realised that she was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. "You were afraid. All you'd known for 13 years was the 'masters' abuse. So you try to heal them."

"She doesn't want to see other animals. They're not real. They can't be real. They can't see her. If the animal see her, then this is real. But it can't be. The wires. The chains. The hitting. This doesn't happen to her. It's another girl. A dirty girl. A stupid girl. She deserves it! It—it happens to her. Doesn't it? They see her, so it's real. She doesn't want it to be real."

"What happened to your parents?" Shepard asked.

"There's—She sees them. They're yelling. Run. Hide. They hit the masters. But the masters, they have lights and hoses." Tears and trickled down her eyes. "Daddy's—He's melting! Sh—She doesn't want to see that! Don't make a look. Don't look! Stupid, stupid!"

Shepard could understand her pain, but she needed to live through it. "I know it hurts, Talitha. I'm sorry. But you need to deal with this. What happened to them? Think."

"When she thinks, water comes out of her eyes. The masters beat her when she wastes water. So she doesn't think anymore. She sees them. Mummy and Daddy. Burning in white light. Melting. Going to pieces. They can't even say anything to her." She then looked up at Shepard with tears falling down her cheeks. "They're dead, Shepard. They try to save her, and the masters burn them. Can she stop remembering now? Please?"

"I was on Mindoir," said Shepard in an understanding voice. "My parents died in the raid."

"Lying," Talitha snapped. "You get hit for lying. Get the buzz or the burning. Can't be there." She then pointed the gun back at him. "Why are you alive? Why are you—Why aren't you like? Broken. Only fit to dig and carry."

"For a while I was broken," said Shepard. "I lost my whole family, Talitha. My friends. My childhood. I had to pull myself up and keep going."

Talitha lowered the gun instead of him. "You lose your mummy and daddy. But you don't dig. You don't carry. You stand up. She wishes she could stand up."

Shepard carefully approached, try to make himself not look like a threat and then held out the sedative.

"Talitha, this will make you sleep," he said. "If you fall asleep, they'll take you to a place where you can get better."

Talitha looked at him for a while and then took the sedative. She looked at him one last time and and placed it in her mouth.

"Will she have bad dreams?" Talitha asked.

Shepard then hugged her and placed his head close to her ear. "You'll dream of a warm place. And when you wake up, you'll be in it."

"She'd like that," said Talitha drowsily. "It hurts when she—when I remembers me. But she wants to remember."

She then collapsed into his arms and he carried her in his arms towards Girard.

"Is it over, Commander?" he asked.

"She took the sedative," he said handing her to him. "She wants to get better, Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Commander," said Girard gratefully. "That means a lot. I don't want to hurt her." She then looked at Talitha, his face for sympathy. "It's just, when I see her curled into a ball, shivering…" He then looked at Shepard angrily. "She was only six when they took her. Why the hell are we out there if we can't even keep one little girl safe?"

"Bad things happen to good people, Lieutenant," said Shepard, speaking from experience. "That's why you and I are here. Don't wring your hands over her—help her."

Girard nodded. "Yes sir! Thanks for your help, Commander. We are taking her to a counselling centre. They'll help her get better."


	13. Noveria

Shepard went down to see Wrex, who was now modifying his shotgun again.

"So you'd rather be a mercenary then help your people," said Shepard.

Wrex placed the gun down and looked at him. "I'm a fighter. It's what I do."

"Aren't you at all worried about what will happen to the Krogan?" Shepard frowned, if his people were dying out he would do something to save them.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it, Shepard?" Wrex glared. "I'm tired of sticking my ass on the line and getting nothing for it."

"So you're just giving up your people?"

"I gave up on fighting for a lost cause." He closes eyes and looked down on the floor. "I'm not like you, Shepard. I'm no hero. Bottom line: killing for credit simplifies things."

"You ever think about helping your people?"

Wrex couldn't even look at him in the eye. "I try not to. But there's a lot of krogan mercs out there. I'm always running into them. Half the time I'm being paid to kill them. But that's just part of my job. You don't get to pick who your enemies are."

* * *

He found Ashely in the mess hall and was pouring out a glass of wine.

"Hey, skipper. Any interest in a small drink? It's a special occasion," she said as she poured a second glass.

He accepted the drink. "What's the occasion?"

"It's Armistice Day. When the First Contact War ended. My family always marks it." She shrugged. "Since I'm the only Williams on board, I thought I'd ask you."

He took a sip, and gave the glass an appreciative look. "Seems like an odd thing to celebrate. That was twenty-six years ago."

"In our family, it's not really a celebration. More like an obligation." She raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't know about my family. My commanders always find out. It's not in my files or something?"

Shepard had to admit that there was something unusual about her files. "There's almost nothing in your files. Technical scores and a list of crap assignments."

Ashley looked slightly uneasy. "There's a reason for the crap assignments. I'm General Williams' granddaughter. The commander of the Shanxi garrison in the War." She spread her hands. "The only human ever to surrender to an alien race." She sighed.

Shepard understood immediately. "I see. That's why you drive yourself so hard."

"'A Williams has to be better than the best, if only to avoid suspicion.' That's what my Dad told me the night before he retired." She squared her shoulders. "It takes a special kind of thickheaded to march into a job where your family's blacklisted. I did it anyway. I'm not going to let our name go down with Arnold and Quisling. Granddad deserved better than that."

"I should have figured this out myself," said Shepard. "I don't know how I can help you, though."

"Look at who I am, Shepard. Do you ever hear me ask for help? It's not that bad things don't happen to me, if you stay with me long enough maybe I'll tell you about some of them. But I deal with them myself. I don't need a shoulder to cry on. A knight to rescue me. Or a man to make me happy, this is who I am. I like her. And you better like to." She then looked at him curiously. "So, used to interested in me, baggage and all?"

"Everyone comes with baggage, Ash," Shepard shrugged. "The trick is finding a matching set."

Ashley laughed. "That's awful. Tell me you got that out of a fortune cookie. But hey, once we save the galaxy, maybe the Alliance will get its act together. Start acting like an actual government."

"The Alliance isn't perfect, but it does well enough," said Shepard.

"Have to disagree with you there, skipper," said Ashley. "Giving aliens the run of our most advanced ship? Kowtowing to the Council?"

"The Alliance should be able to stand on its own. We can't. Yet. Why not learn from the races who have been standing for the last thousand years?"

Ashley stated at him. "How can you say that, given everything we've seen out here? They're already acting like Saren is our problem. Already siccing us on the bare. The Council races will always think of themselves first. It's—" She paused, "human nature. We can't afford to trust them. Not if the survival of humanity is on the line."

"Ash, you believe in God. An infallible, all-knowing creator with a plan for the universe. You think the diversity of views in the galaxy wasn't part of that?"

"I don't know what, God intended, Shepard," Ashley shrugged. "I don't think humans have some divine mandate, if that's what you mean. I don't think we're superior."

"Humans are aggressive. We think fast, we moved fast. Wars have started because of our need for constant progress. The Council can balance that."

"That's—" Ashley pondered for a moment. "Huh. I guess I never thought of it that way. All 'big picture,' I mean." She then looked Shepard determinedly. "It doesn't make what happened to Granddad any better, though."

Shepard nodded. "What happened to your grandfather shouldn't have happened."

"Well. At least somebody knows that," Ashley smiled. "And a Star of Terra recipient, no less. Granddad must love that."

* * *

They soon made their way to Noveria and already they were having problems.

"Approach Control, this is the SSV Normandy. Requesting a vector and a berth." Joker's hands moved over the controls.

"Normandy, your arrival was not scheduled. Our defence grid is armed and tracking you. State your business."

Shepard and Joker exchanged a look. Joker rolled his eyes. "Citadel business. We've got a Council Spectre aboard."

It took several seconds before Noveria Approach Control responded. "Landing access granted, Normandy. Be advised: we will be confirming identification on arrival. If confirmation cannot be established, your vessel will be impounded."

"What a fun bunch. I think I'll take my next leave here." Joker toggled the controls to bring the Normandy in.

"I have a feeling that we can't just simply ask for directions," said Shepard.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that there's definitely going to be some shooting going on," said Joker

* * *

When they made their way outside they were stopped by a bunch of security personnel. He had a feeling he wouldn't have much trouble with the leader, but it was the woman on her left that made him concerned.

The leader held up a hand as they approached. "That's far enough."

"We're not here to cause problems," Shepard assured.

She shifted slightly. "This is an unscheduled arrival. I need your credentials."

"I'm a Spectre. My name is Shepard."

The other one, the blond woman, glared. "Load of horsecrap, ma'am."

"We will need to confirm that," said the captain. "Also, I must advise you that firearms are not permitted on Noveria." The captain set her feet, and turned to look at the blond woman. "Sergeant Stirling, secure their weapons."

The pretend-a-cops went for their weapons. And then actually looked surprised to find his team's weapons pointed back at them. Not only that, both Kaidan and Liara flared their biotics. One of the rentals actually took a step back. Kaidan glanced at Shepard. "We going to let them do this, Commander?"

The last thing they needed was a diplomatic incident. "Stand down. Their house, their rules."

"Aye, aye, Commander," said Kaidan.

They lower their weapons and Kaidan and Liara biotics eased off. The captain looked very relieved. The sergeant, on the other hand, looked disappointed.

The sergeant was about to grab their weapons when a voice over the intercom was heard. "Captain Matsuo! Stand down. We confirmed their identity. Spectres are authorised to carry weapons here, Captain."

"You may proceed, Spectre. I hope the rest of your visit will be less confrontational." She gestured at the steps behind her. "Parasini-san will meet you upstairs." She turned and walked away.

"Behave yourself." The sergeant said the words like she was issuing a challenge before following the captain.

* * *

He walked up the stairs to hear the familiar sound of him setting off alarms. A woman immediately began shutting the alarms down. "Weapons detectors. Don't mine the alarms." As soon as they were silenced, she nodded to him. "I am Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis. We apologize for the incident in the docking bay."

"I appreciate your help," said Shepard.

"You're welcome. You understand our security chief was only doing her job." Parasini gestured at herself. "One of my duties is orientation of new arrivals. Do you have any questions?"

Shepard glanced up at the various automated defences. None of them were particularly impressive on their own, but the sheer number would have presented a challenge to bypass. "Pretty heavy security for such a small port."

"The Executive Board does everything in its power to protect the privacy of our client corporations."

She sounded like a VI. Something was slightly off. "I can't have my investigation hampered."

"Tread lightly. The board can bury you in litigation. You'd need an asari lawyer to see the case through."

"Has anyone unusual passed through here recently?"

"Unusual?" She shrugged. "An asari Matriarch passed through a few days ago. Lady Benezia."

"Benezia—?" Liara took a half step forward, her face shocked. "She is here?" Kaidan put a hand on her shoulder, and she stepped back again.

"Can I speak with her?"

"Benezia left for the Peak 15 research complex days ago. To the best of my knowledge, she's still there."

"Could you tell me how to get there?"

"You'll need to ask Administrator Anoleis for clearance to leave this port."

Judging from what he had witnessed so far Shepard wasn't very optimistic. "Where can I find the administrator?"

"His office is on the main level. Left at the top of the elevator."

"Understood." He inclined his head towards the door. "Can we go in now?"

"Of course. If you need any help, you can ask me at the administrator's office."

Shepard waited until she'd walked away before turning towards Liara. "She is here." Liara shook her head. "I can't believe it." She took a deep breath. "I imagine you want to talk to me, Shepard. About my mother."

"No I don't," said Shepard. "I trust you, Liara. You may not be military, but you're part of my crew."

Liara smiled. "Thank you, Shepard. That means a great deal to me."

* * *

Anoleis was not feeling permissive with wasn't at all surprising. When he left his office Parasini hissed at him. He approached her desk. "You've never worked in the corporate world, have you, Commander? You can't bludgeon through bureaucracy."

He could tell that she wanted something. "So it would seem. I need an alternative."

She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Talk to Lorik Qui'in. You should be able to find him at the hotel bar. Can't say more. Not within earshot of Mr. Anoleis."

Interesting. She was acting nervous, but he was willing to bet it was exactly that. An act. "Talk to you later."

* * *

Lorik Qui'in proved to be a turian. A rather friendly one, for the most part. "Afternoon. Sit down, have a drink. What can I do for you?"

Shepard declined the drink politely. "Are you Lorik Qui'in? I've heard you might be able to help me."

"You are the Spectre that just arrived, are you not? What could an old turian like me possibly help you with?"

That was actually a pretty good question. "I'm trying to find a way into the garage. I have places to go."

"You need a pass." Lorik's mandibles clicked slightly. "How fortuitous." He settled back in his chair. "I'm the manager of the local Synthetic Insights office. For the moment, at least. Mr. Anoleis closed my office. He claims to be investigating reports of my corruption. The administrator is an interesting man. He has become quite wealthy since he took direct control of rents."

"I sense a connection there."

"Indeed." Lorik nodded. "I acquired evidence of Anoleis' actions. His hired goons are ransacking my office to find it. I suspect your goal lies outside this port. Mr. Anoleis would be disinclined to let you wander." He folded his hands. "If you recover the evidence from my office, I will give you my garage pass, as well as a sum of credits."

"You have a plan?" Shepard asked.

"I do. However, there is one other—what is that charming human expression? 'Fly in the lotion?' Violence against Mr Anoleis's thugs may be necessary. He has members of Hanshan's security teams searching my offices. He is paying them under the table. Ms. Matsuo is unaware of their outside employment."

"I'll focus on trying to get your evidence," said Shepard. "If I'm lucky, I won't have to fight anyone."

"Excellent." Lorin handed him a small imprinted card. "Here is my pass into our offices. It will activate the elevator. The evidence is on my office computer. This OSD contains an encryption key to access it. Slide it into the drive and it will auto-execute." He returned to his drink. "And do try to keep blood stains off the carpets, would you?"

* * *

"Freeze! Hanshan security. This office is sealed."

"Lorik Qui'in gave me a pass in."

The guard looked at him in confusion. "Qui'in? Are you working for him? He's under investigation."

"Anoleis is paying you to shake this place down." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Does Captain Matsuo know you're here?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who wants Qui'in. Anoleis has a varren up his ass about this guy," she said holding her hands up. "How about this? You pretend you didn't see us, we'll pretend we didn't see you."

With that most of the smart her guards left with her but just left the most foolish.

* * *

After downloading the evidence, he started out of the office only to find Sergeant Stirling. "I don't think you're supposed to be in here, Shepard."

"Do you plan on making me leave?"

"Leave? You think I'm going to let you walk out?" She shook her head. "Uh-uh." She put a hand on her sidearm. "Anoleis would throw you offworld for what you did here. I won't. You know what we did to cop killers on my world?"

"Being a cop doesn't give you the right to break the law yourself." Kaidan spoke up from his left. "You accepted bribe money."

"I didn't want to fight them. They fired first," Shepard pointed out.

"I don't care." She drew her sidearm.

He shot her before she could bring it to bear. The guards with her opened fire. Wrex rather casually grabbed one and sent him flying over the ledge to join the other one.

* * *

They walked out of the now in need of a remodel offices to find Parasini waiting for them. "Commander. There've been reports of noise form the Synthetic Insights office. Would you know anything about it?"

"It's probably Anoleis' thugs ripping the place apart," Shepard shrugged.

She stared at him for a moment. "Smart ass." Parasini took a deep breath. "I can work with that. Meet me at the hotel for a drink, before you talk to Qui'in. I'll be waiting." She turned and walked away.

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Ashley raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have a feeling that she is no secretary," said Shepard.

* * *

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Why is an Internal Affairs agent here?"

"The Executive Board knows about Anoleis' corruption. I've been undercover for six months." She gestured. "I want you to convince Qui'in to testify against the Board. With his evidence, this planet can run profitably again."

Shepard would normally consider such an offer, but his mission was far more important than the affairs of this planet. "I need Qui'in's garage pass to complete my mission."

"You help my investigation; I'll provide whatever you need. Favour for a favour."

"Seems we'd help more people if we did as she asked," Kaidan said.

"Look, Shepard. I don't like this either. You Spectres play fast and loose with the law. That's bad for business."

"All right. I'll talk to Qui'in and see if I can convince him."

"Thank you. You know where I work. Come talk to me once you know if he'll play ball."

* * *

They then had the pleasure of watching Anoleis being dragged out of his office by a woman in a full skirt and heels. Parasini handed over the garage pass, and wished them luck.

"This is an outrage!" Anoleis glared. "I'll see that you never work in this sector again!" He can believe people actually used that line.

"Yeah, Yeah, get a move on," said Parasini.

"You! Shepard! I demand you place this bitch under arrest!"

"You have the right to remain silent. I wish to God you'd exercise it." Parasini dragged him out the door. "See you around the galaxy, Commander. I owe you a beer."

* * *

They made their way over to the garage and found that they had a welcoming committee. Geth started attacking them and no sooner had they finished dealing with them when the security guards rushed in. It figures that they would appear right after the fighting was finished.

"What did you do here, Commander?"

"Me?" Shepard stared. "I'm the victim here! The geth attacked us."

Immediately, she shook her head. "Geth? You expect me to—" He kicked the top half of one of the fallen geth. It slid, coming to a halt at her feet. Captain Matsuo blinked. "Where did they come from?"

"If I were to guess, Benezia packed them in the shipping containers she arrived with," said Kaidan.

"I do not believe that. We did thorough scans of those. There were no power sources, no element zero masses…" She frowned. "If Benezia-sama's containers were packed with thsoe things, there are many more out there."

"I need numbers, Captain. A dozen? A hundred?" He gestured at the dead geth.

"Dozens at least. They are machines. You can pack them tightly." She sighed. "I must report to the Executive Board. If word gets out about loose geth, there may be an investor panic."

They watched as she exited through the outer garage door.

Kaidan began pulling up his omnitool. "I'll tell Tali to…" He blinked. "Commander, what are you doing?"

Shepard was making his way over towards the mako. "Unless you have a better suggestion getting to Peak 15 during a snowstorm while fighting dozens of geth I'm open."

"Let's go," said Garrus lifting the hatch Shepard had just unlocked.


	14. Peak 15

They made their way across the snowy road and indeed there were facing against geth and heavy turrets across the road. It was quite a firefight, but they managed to reach the facility and they had the fight their way through to get to the front door.

When they got there they found that the turrets were facing the wrong way.

Liara looked around. "Why are the turrets facing the wrong way?"

"They want to keep their people in as much as they want to keep others out." Kaidan narrowed his eyes.

Shepard frowned.

They'd run into fewer geth in the garage than he'd been expecting. He started to pull up his sensors when there was a strange banging sound from somewhere to their right. Weapons came up, but the sound did not repeat.

"Animals?" Kaidan looked around. "Wind? This place is in bad shape."

Ice and snow littered the area. It was possible something had gotten in. He was more concerned about what might have gotten out. They hadn't gone far when something jumped out at them. Strange insect lifeforms with tentacles attacked, swiping at them. Garrus was knocked off his feet, and the creature started to close. Kaidan and Shepard fired simultaneously, blowing the creature back.

"What the hell were those?" said Kaidan.

"Liara, any ideas?" Shepard asked looking at the remains.

"Xenobiology is not my field." She shook her head. "Maybe someone in the labs knows."

He nodded, and offered Garrus a hand back to his feet. "Kaidan, tune your sensors to look for biologics and alert us if you detect any more of those things."

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

"It looks like you're trying to restore this facility. Would you like help?"

"You're the virtual intelligence that runs this place?" Shepard asked.

"This system is monitored to respond to the name 'Mira.' May I ask your name?" The hologram's light flickered over the displays.

Might as well try the easy way. "Commander Shepard, I work for the Citadel's Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."

"One moment, please. Counsel for the confirmed. You are entitled to Secure Access of all systems."

They got some information out of the VI which told them that Benezia had taken a tramway to the Rift Station. She also mentioned about how the facility was badly damaged and telling them that they had to make the repairs manually.

* * *

More of the strange things attacked them when they went about restoring the damage. Kaidan looked at his medical scanner. The creatures had some kind of venom, but the medigel was able to counter it without trouble. He took a sample for Doctor Chakwas.

It didn't take long for Shepard to get the disinfectant system working. He hit the switch, clearing the passage of the creatures. Kaidan looked at his combat scanner. "There don't appear to be any on the tram, Commander."

"All right." Shepard nodded to him. "Let's go find some answers."

* * *

They stepped off the tram to find armed men. The men lowered their weapons almost immediately. The one that appeared to be in charge nodded to Michael. "Sorry. We couldn't be sure who was on the tram."

"I'd only be upset if they had fired," said Shepard.

"Even hopped up on stims, my people know the rules. Two legs good, four legs bad." He sighed. "Look. You're human, and that's enough that I won't shoot. But I'd like to know who you are."

"My name is Shepard. I'm a Spectre."

The captain didn't look convinced, but shrugged. "I won't look heavily-armed horse in the mouth. The aliens overran the hot labs last week. Only Han Olar got out, and he ain't all there anymore. The first we know, the bastards were clawing into my command post. We had a lot more staff then."

"You were taken by surprise and has civilians to protect," said Shepard. "You did a good job, Captain."

"Yeah? Sure as hell doesn't feel like it." He sighed. "The board sent an asari to clean up the mess. She went to the hot labs yesterday. We haven't heard from her since."

He started trying to get what additional information he could, and then there was a scuttling sound. He turned in time to see more of the creatures coming up from vents in the floor. With his team's firepower added to the soldiers, the fight was over quickly.

"Thanks for the help. Every few hours, a group come up a tram tunnel. It's actually better since we locked down the elevator."

"I'll see what I can do," said Shepard.

"I don't know why they keep throwing themselves against our defences." The man shook his head. "Even animals should learn not to stick their noses where it hurts."

Shepard nodded, and led his team on. When they were out of earshot, he glanced back over his shoulder. "That read off to the rest of you?"

Kaidan nodded. "He wasn't curious about what those things were."

"Which implies he knew." Shepard nodded. "Keep your guard up."

* * *

A brief conversation with Dr. Cohen revealed this particular group of scientists were messing with more than one thing they shouldn't have been. It was always sort of interesting how genius came with a lack of self-preservation instinct.

Getting into the medical lab was easy enough, and it took Kaidan only a couple minutes to get the cure together. The problem turned out to be another asari. Well, and a couple geth troopers, but mostly the asari. A shot to the head solved the problem. Funny how often that tended to be true.

Hans Olar informed them that the asari and her group had come up from the maintenance tunnels.

"You came to find out about them, didn't you?" Hans Olar asked.

"You mean those things out there?"

"Yes. I'm the only survivor from the hot labs, you know."

"I need to know more about these things out there," said Shepard.

"About the rachni?"

"Rachni? That's preposterous," said Liara.

Shepard shared her surprise, because from what he knew about history they were supposed to be extinct. Killed off by the kroagn over two thousand years ago now he wished he brought Wrex along.

"Where did they come from?" Shepard asked.

"They found it in a delicate ship. An egg," said Hans Olar. "Waiting since the last battles. They brought it here—"

"Shut up!" said a scientist nearby. "God. You want to get us killed?"

Han Olar turned to face him. "I don't have any control over those who lives or dies here. Do you?"

"If you're going to be crazy, be the quiet kind," said a turian scientist.

"Crazy? I'm sane. God, am I sane."

Five minutes later, Dr. Cohen had his cure, and Shepard had a pass to said maintenance tunnels.

* * *

When they made their way into the hot labs they only found the one man sitting in a chair alone in a dark room. Shepard had a feeling that the place was infected with the rachni and he didn't fancy staying any longer that was necessary.

"Are you here to secure the station?"

"How are you holding up?" Shepard asked.

"You must listen to me," he said desperately. "If you do not contain our mistake, they will drop bombs from battle stations. You understand?"

"You let these things out?" Shepard stared.

"Ehh. I am only following the orders. Binary Helix found an egg. It was on a derelict ship, thousands of years drifting. This was rachni ship. Inside they find many eggs in cryogenic suspension."

"A thousand-year-old egg hatched?" said Shepard sceptically.

"Yes. Very tough, to be so long frozen. That is survived the centuries—this is miraculous. Binary Helix plan to clone rachni. Mass-produce them. Create an army. But when they get here, they find this egg is not a common rachni. It is a queen. After she lays eggs, they move her to Rift Station. They are thinking that without her, they can raise the babies to be obedient."

"Obviously they were wrong," said Shepard.

He nodded. "Ehh. This was exactly the wrong thing to do. I am thinking without the queen, rachni do not develop properly. Her mind is shaping theirs. These rachni are uncontrollable."

"Then all we have to do is bring her here," said Shepard. These rachni are beyond saving. It is a sad thing, but they must be euthanized. I am thinking that the neutron purge must be set off."

"How do we set off the purge?"

"Arming controls are nearby. All you do is insert the key. Then I will give Mira destruct co—"

Suddenly a sharp claw pierced through his chest. Then they saw the rachni behind him. It then tossed the scientists aside and they immediately began to fire at it.

* * *

Kaidan sighed, and stood back up. The doctor had been dead before he hit the ground. He offered Shepard a security card. "These might be the codes."

"All right, let's find the Mira terminal and set off the purge." Shepard nodded.

"Hopefully, that will get enough of them for the survivors to make it to safety." Kaidan followed Shepard, with Liara and Garrus a pace behind. "Rachni?"

"I know." Shepard nodded. "I am not looking forward to telling Wrex we fought rachni without him."

"May I recommend doing so from a safe distance, Commander?" Kaidan smiled. "Such as about three systems?"

"All right." Shepard stepped back from the terminal. "Neutron purge initiated." He pointed. "This is the part where we run."

* * *

They then started to head towards the room where Benezia was located and Shepard could see that Liara looked uneasy.

"Liara, you don't have to here," said Shepard.

"I appreciate your concern, Commander," said Liara and she took the lead towards the door. "But I have to do this."

When they entered they found the asari matriarch stood at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in severe black, and wore an unusual headpiece. Her voice was slightly strange when she spoke to them. "You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is a power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness or despair." Benezia turned to a being trapped in a glass cage. "Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies." She took a few steps towards them, and her eyes went to Liara. "I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation."

"Liara's here because she wants to be," said Shepard. "Not because I asked her to."

Shepard looked around. He saw no one else, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Something was jamming their scanners.

"Indeed?" Benezia gave a slight shake of her head. "What have you told him about me, Liara?"

"What could I say, mother?" Liara's voice was raw. "That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?"

Benezia smirked. "Have you faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have."

So much for diplomacy. "There's obviously no peaceful way to settle this."

"Indeed." Her biotics flared.

Kaidan got up a barrier just in time to block a crate Benezia flung at Shepard. Shepard retreated to his location, reducing the strain. On the other side of the room, Liara and Garrus quickly adopted a similar position.

The head of an oncoming geth blew apart, and Shepard lined up his next shot. Kaidan concentrated, creating another barrier to force the geth into a smaller area. Shepard was flinging a grenade into that area a heartbeat later.

One of the asari smashed her own biotic throw into his barrier, and Kaidan staggered backwards. Shepard rolled forward and fired several slugs into the commando's ribcage. Kaidan sent out a wave of biotic energy, tossing the geth coming at the commander into the wall before taking aim with his sidearm. The other two asari commandos clearly weren't prepared for close quarters combat. Shepard hit one with the butt of his rifle, then simply headbutted the other before finishing them both off with two shots to the head each.

He regrouped with Shepard, moving in while Liara and Garrus provided cover fire. Liara tossed out a singularity to close off one of the doorways. Shepard tossed out a grenade as the geth attempted to come through the other, then he and Kaidan adopted a back to back position to finish clearing the area.

* * *

Benezia was slowly getting back to her feet. "This is not over. Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear." She staggered slightly.

Shepard made his way towards her. "The rachni didn't cooperate with you. Why should I?"

"I will not betray him. You will—" She started to turn towards him. "You…" Suddenly her voice and her entire body language changed. It was like he was looking at a different person entirely. "You must listen. Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions. Briefly. But the indoctrination is strong."

"So you can turn on me again."

Benezia nodded. "Yes. But it would not be my will, Shepard. People are not themselves around Saren. You come to idolize him. Worship him. You would do anything for him." She shook her head slightly. "The key is Sovereign, his flagship. It is a dreadnought of incredible size and its power is extraordinary."

"Sovereign's not like other ships. Where did it come from?"

"I cannot say. The geth did not build it. Its technology is far more advanced than that of any species." Her hands started to shake. "The longer you stay aboard, the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you." She shivered. "It is subtle at first. I thought I was strong enough to resist. Instead, I became a willing tool, eager to serve. He sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay. Its position was lost thousands of years ago."

"Someone on Noveria found it?" Shepard guest.

Benezia nodded. "Two thousand years ago, the rachni inhabited that region of our galaxy. They discovered the relay. The rachin can share memories across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers. I took the location of the relay from the queen's mind. I was not gentle."

"You can still make it right," said Shepard. "Give me the information."

"I was not myself, but—I should have been stronger." She approached cautiously, and held an item out. "I transcribed the data to an OSD. Take it. Please." He did.

Liara stepped to his shoulder. "Knowing the relay's coordinates is not enough. Do you know where he planned to go from there?"

"Saren wouldn't tell me his destination. But you must find out quickly." She looked down for a moment, then back up at them. "I transmitted the coordinates to him before you arrived. You have to stop—" She started shaking. "Me. I can't—" She clenched and unclenched her hands. "His teeth are at my ear. Fingers on my spine. You should—" She started moving away. "Uh, you should—"

"Mother, I—" Liara took a step towards her. "Don't leave. Fight him!"

Benezia turned and looked at her daughter. Her face was warm and loving. "You've always made me proud, Liara." And then Benezia vanished once more. "—Die!"

Shooting her hurt. It was an odd feeling. He'd just gunned down a girl's mother right in front of her. Despite it being the right thing to do, it still… Shepard shook his head.

Liara knelt at her dying mother's side. Benezia looked up at her daughter. "I cannot go on." Her eyes went to his. "You will have to stop him, Shepard."

He gestured to Kaidan, and Kaidan took out his medical kit. Perhaps there was something that could be done, though he doubted it. Shepard looked down at her. "Hold on. We've got medi-gel, maybe we can—"

Benezia shook her head. "No. He is still in my mind. I am not entirely myself. I will never be again." Her voice grew weaker.

"Mother…" Liara clutched her hand.

"Good night, Little Wing. I will see you again with the dawn." Her voice slowly faded. "No light? They always said there would be a—" Silence.

Kaidan looked up, and gave a shake of his head. Benezia was gone. The medic moved to Liara, and put a hand on her shoulder. Shepard sighed, and turned his eyes to the creature in the cage.

* * *

One of the asari that had been killed suddenly was back on her feet. Sort of. She moved jerkily, as if pulled by invisible strings. He stepped back as she went towards the creature in the cage. When she spoke, her voice raspy. "This one. Serves as our voice. We cannot sing. Not in these low spaces. Your musics are colorless."

Shepard looked from the asari to the creature in the cage. "Who am I speaking to here?"

"We are the mother. We sing for those left behind. The children you thought silenced. We are rachni."

He walked to the cage again, looking at the creature inside. It was different than the ones they'd killed earlier. "How are you speaking through her?"

"Our kind sing through touchings of thought. We plunk the strings, and the others understands. She is weak to urging. She has colours we have no names for. But she is ending. Her music is bittersweet. It is beautiful." The asari didn't move, but the creature in the cage shifted to look at him. "You are not in harmony with those who hoped to control us. What will you sing? Will you release us? Are we to fade away once more?"

Kaidan's voice was quiet. "Commander. Those tanks on her enclosure? They're acid. Strong enough to dissolve any living creature. They must have installed them for a reason."

Liara shook her head. "They made a mistake. They let the krogan go too far. This is a chance for us to atone. She has done nothing to us."

Garrus just simply crossed his arms and looked at them as if he was in two minds. The asari spoke again. "Your companions hear the truth. You have the power to free us, or return our people to the silence of memory."

"If I let you live, would you attack other races again?"

"No. We—" It hesitated. "I do not know what happened in the war. We heard only discordance, songs the color of oily shadows. We would seek a hidden place to teach our children harmony. If they understand, perhaps we would return."

"You could have calmed them if I hadn't set off the purge?"

"No. Our minds are not as yours. We can only learn to sing in harmony. Without a mother, children are lost to silence." The creature moved in the cage. "You should not sing of them in grey and violet. We would have stilled them ourselves."

"Are you a survivor from the war? A clone?"

"We do not know. We were only an egg, hearing Mother cry in our dreams. A tone from space hushed one voice after another. It forced the singers to resonate with its own sour yellow note. Then we awoke, in this place. The last echo of those who came out from the Singing Planet. The sky is silent."

Shepard glanced over his shoulder. He very much doubt that this creature could lie and he didn't fancy causing genocide. "I won't destroy your entire race. You'll go free."

"You will give us a chance to compose anew? We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children."

He touched the controls, setting the cage to release. The asari fell to the ground. The rachni turned back to look at them one last time before leaving. And they watched as the queen left the container. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"What's our next move, Commander?" Ashley leaned forward. "Head for the Mu Relay?"

Shepard shook his head. "The Mu Relay could link to dozens of systems. Unless we know exactly where Saren's going, we'd just be wasting our time."

"The commander is right." Liara nodded. "We cannot rush off blind. We still need to learn more about Saren."

"Who put you in charge?" Ashley glared. "Did the commander resign when I wasn't looking?"

"We're all on the same team here, Williams. She's just trying to help." He met Ashley's eyes. And she's just lost her mother, cut her some slack.

He saw Ashley give a slight nod at the unspoken part. "Sorry, Commander."

"This is a tough mission. We're all on edge. Everyone go get some rest. Crew…" He looked around at them. "Dismissed!"

As they filed out, Joker's voice came over the comm. "Noveria report is away, Commander. You want me to patch you through to the Council?"

Shepard had a feeling that the Council won't be too happy. "Patch them through, Joker."

"Setting up the link now, Commander."

* * *

"Is this report accurate, Commander? You found rachni on Noveria?" the Asari Councillor stared

Shepard merely nodded.

"And then released the queen!" The Turian Councillor glared. "Do you have any idea what you've done? How many generations until they overrun the galaxy?"

"This queen is different," said Shepard. "She understands why her kind had to be wiped out last time around."

Turian Councillor continued to glare. "I hope you're right, Shepard. Our children's children will pay the price if you're not."

"We'll be waiting for your next report, Commander," said the Asari Councillor.

They then logged out and Shepard was surprise that things went out well.


	15. Cerberus Stikes Again

Shepard frowned at Ashley was going a few rounds on a punching bag and she only start when she saw him approach.

"I see you're getting yourself prepared," Shepard noted.

"There's a reason for everything that happened, Shepard. Even if you don't understand that the time," she said. "Your assignment to Elysium. It pretty in the right place at the right time. Your character made you rise to the occasion. And that got you here. Commanding the finest tin can in the Alliance fleet. This is exactly where the galaxy need you to be. No pleasure."

Shepard smiled. "The galaxy may need me here, but I need you next to me."

Ashley laughed. "God. You're awful. How do you come up with these things?" Shepard merely shrugged and Ashley managed to keep her face straight. "Sorry, I'll be serious. I-I need time to think. We've been focused on the mission, when were done it will be different I swear. I hope you can wait."

"There's some old song about waiting and good things isn't there?" he said leaning in close to her.

Ashley shook her head. "You are totally shameless. You need your own line of greeting cards." She then leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear. "I'll warn you though, I'm a hellcat off the battlefield to." She then walked off back to the punching bag. "Sleep tight Shepard."

Shepard decided change the subject as she began punching the bag. "What your opinion on the last mission?"

"You mean the rachni, right?" she said and he noticed that she was pointing even harder than before. "They were dangerous, skipper. They prove that two thousand years ago. I think itwas a mistake to let them go. But that wasn't my call to make. It was yours."

She then rubbed the back of her head and looked at him. "If you hadn't talked to Dr. T'Soni, you probably should. She just lost her mum. This has to hurt."

* * *

Shepard decided it was probably best to go and talk to Liara.

"If you are here to talk about Benezia's death, you need not bother. She brought it upon herself." Liara met his eyes, but he could see the tears welling up in hers.

It might have been easier, in a way, if Benezia had not managed to return to herself at all. "Don't pretend it doesn't bother you. She was your mother." Despite everything, it had still hurt to see his mother's obituary.

"She was…" Liara nodded. "But she was not. I prefer to remember Benezia as she used to be, before she was corrupted by Sovereign's power."

Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder. "The best of your mother lives on in you: her determination, her intelligence, her strength."

"That is kind of you to say," she said and she did look a lot better. "I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. Benezia chose her path, just as I have chosen mine. I am with you until the end, Shepard."

"I like talking with you, Liara. No matter what the subject," said Shepard as he sat down.

"Then let us talk about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm not sleeping well," Shepard admitted. "The visions keep me up at night."

"I wish there was something I could do to help you. You need to be at your best, Commander. The crew relies on your leadership. It can be a heavy burden."

"I can handle the responsibility of command," Shepard assured. "But if I don't stop Saren, the entire galaxy gets wiped out."

"I'm sorry, Commander. The last thing you need is someone constantly reminding you of how grim things are. Is there anything else you would rather talk about?"

Shepard shook his head. "I should go."

* * *

Shepard then had a drink with Kaidan in the mess.

"What your opinion on the last mission?" Shepard asked.

"Killing Saren's—What was Benezia, anyway? Second-in-command? Adviser? Anyway, it should set him back a bit. I'm sure Dr. T'Soni's hurting, though. Poor kid. Having to kill her own mum."

"Any opinion on the Rachni?"

"Off the record?" Kaidan asked. Shepard nodded. "If we had the option, I'd as soon have left it to the Council. We weren't out there during the rachni war. I'm not sure we have any business getting involved."

"So where is the crew at?"

Kaidan look surprised. "I didn't feel you'd have time to talk, with all that's going on. There's got to be some xenobiologists who want to read about the Thorian."

"The paperwork will keep up," Shepard assured. "Something on your mind?"

"I'm just looking for an ear. The debriefing was in the right place to say how ridiculous this is. Seems like every other race in the galaxy is wrapping up in their own problems. They don't want to see what's coming."

Shepard shrugged. "Wanting to believe everything will be fine? Sounds like human nature to me."

Kaidan nodded. "Yeah. I guess some things carry across species well enough. I should remember that after what happened with Vyrnnus."

Shepard frowned. "I'd think you'd carry a grudge over the crap you took from Vrynnus."

"Before I met Vyrnnus, I knew as much as any other civilian. Aliens were weird, superior, and tried to tell us what to do." He shrugged. "I mean, it's only been 26 years since first contact. That's not a lot of time to understand them." He finished his own plate, and pushed it aside. "It was Vyrnnus who made me see how human aliens are. They're not different or special. They're jerks and saints, just like us." He wrapped a hand around his coffee cup. "Hell, by the time I got payback, I didn't even want it anymore."

"I don't see you snapping very easily." Shepard laid his fork down. "What finally did it?"

"He hurt a girl. Broke her arm." He saw a strange expression cross Shepard's face before the commander nodded in response. "She reached for a glass of water instead of pulling it biotically. She just wanted a drink without getting a nosebleed, you know?" He shrugged. "Like an idiot, I stood up. Didn't know what I was gonna do. Just something. Any Vyrnnus lost it. Beat the crap out of me. Kept shouting how they should have bombed us back to the stone age. That's when the knife came up. A military-issue talon. Right in my face." He looked down. "I cut loose. Full biotic kick, right in the teeth. Almost as strong as I can manage now. At seventeen, that's something."

"You wanted to help a girl you cared for," Shepard nodded. "That's a noble thing."

"Maybe my intentions were noble. But I lost control." Kaidan turned the coffee cup around. "I killed him, Shepard. Snapped his neck. They probably could have saved him, if they got him to an infirmary quick enough. But they didn't. Caused a stir when they shipped him back home. BAaT training was shut down. Conatix folded a couple years later." He shrugged. "So yeah, maybe I hated that turian. I mean, if one ass was enough to judge a whole race, I'd hate humans too."

"Staying reasonable is about all we've got left." He shook his head. "Everyone else in this galaxy seems to have gone out of their minds." He nodded to Shepard. "Present company excepted, of course."

* * *

They had managed to track Nassana's sister and discovered that she was in fact a slaver. It became clear that Nassana wanted her out of the way to save her reputation.

They had also eliminated the slaver and smuggler that Helena Blake had asked them to eliminate. After which he met would be with her and managed to convince her to turn away from a life of crime.

Shepard was about to relax when Joker's voice was heard. "Message coming in. Patching it through."

"Commander, I'm glad you were in the area," said Hackett's voice. "We've got an emergency situation, and you're the only one I trust to get the job done."

"How can I help, Admiral?" Shepard asked.

"Biotic fanatics have hit a medical research station with a psychotic drug," Hackett explained. "The drugs have temporarily driven research is crazy, and the biotics are effectively using them as human shields."

"So if I shoot everything that moves, a lot of researchers are going to die," Shepard surmised.

"Exactly. A normal team could handle the biotics, but a lot of innocent researchers would die during the operation. That's why I contacted you. I'm hoping that you can keep the casualties to a minimum."

"I'll do everything in my power to bring those researchers back safely, Admiral," Shepard assured.

"I know you will, Commander," said Hackett. "I'm sending you the coordinates now. Fifth Fleet out."

* * *

Shepard then made his way to the cargo bay and wasn't at all surprised to see that Garrus was still fiddling with the mako and only stopped when he saw him.

"Commander," he said washing his hands. "I… What can I do for you?"

"Something bothering you?"

"It's Saren," said Garrus. "I'm starting to wonder whether we'll ever find him. He's always one step ahead of us. And he's got those damn geth…"

"We're getting close, Garrus. We'll find him," Shepard assured.

"I wish I had your confidence," Garrus sighed. "I just can't stand the thought of him getting away with everything he's done." He then looked up at Shepard. "I know you're doing what you can. And if anyone can catch him, it's you but… If there's anything I can do to help. Anything. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"Thank you, Garrus," Shepard nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Just make sure you're ready to go when we do catch him."

"Yes, sir. I'll be ready." He then looked at Shepard slightly uneasy, but he seemed to have managed the work of his courage. "Can I ask something, Commander?"

"What is it?"

"Are you worried that the Council might be protecting Saren?" Garrus asked. He then spoke quickly. "I mean, they were really dragging their heels before. What if we find him, bring him back to the Citadel, and they refuse to act?"

"I get the feeling this isn't a question," said Shepard placing his hands on his hips. "Speaker mind, Garrus."

"Well, maybe we shouldn't give them the chance, Commander. In my opinion, Saren's too dangerous to be kept alive. Too much could happen. He could escape, or the Council might let him go…" He then looked at Shepard firmly. "If we find him—when we find him. I say we make sure we stop him. Permanently."

"If Saren won't listen to reason, if he forces my hand, I'll kill him in a heartbeat," Shepard assured. "But only if it's absolutely necessary."

"But what's the point in keeping him alive?" Garrus protested. "It just give him an opportunity to escape or convince the Council to listen to him. And what about the geth? They might try and free him!"

"We know more about Saren's plans than anyone, but what do we really know?" Shepard asked. "If we just kill him, we lose the chance to find out."

Garrus nodded. "Yeah. I see your point." He then looked at Shepard questionably. "Do you really think there's more to know? Other than the fact that he's a raving lunatic?"

Shepard shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But it's not a chance I'm willing to take."

* * *

They soon landed on the planet below the coordinates that Hackett had given them and made their way to the research station. When they got inside they had indeed encountered crazed biotics and what was worse was the scientists were moving around in a daze.

Fortunately, Shepard had only taken Ashley, Garrus and Tali with him. He feared that that there biotic members might have harmed the hostages he didn't fancy bringing a krogan to such a delicate mission. They had to check their fire, but they were able to take down every single last biotic in the station.

When he returned to the Normandy Hackett was already congratulating him.

"I didn't think it could be done, Commander," said Hackett in impressive voice. "You managed to secure the base and utilise the biotics without a single civilian casualty."

"Just doing my job, Admiral," said Shepard. "I couldn't let innocent lives be lost."

"I wish every soldier had your definition of 'just doing your job'. You're a credit to the uniform, Shepard. We're in your debt. Fifth Fleet out."

* * *

Shepard had a nice talk with Wrex as he began to relive one of his many adventures during his mercenary career. Apparently he was hired by a volus diplomat to kill to kill an old friend of his. The old friend turned out to be an old acquaintance of Wrex an asari commando.

The two of them fought on an old space station trying to kill one another and in the end both of them walked away. In the end Wrex told the volus that he would have to hire him in order to stay alive and so he didn't until he died of natural causes.

* * *

When Shepard returned to the CIC Joker's voice was heard. "Message for you, Commander. Just came over on a secure channel."

"Shepard, this is Admiral Kahoku. I found out who set that trap for my men. The ones who killed by the thresher maw. Damn, I hope you get this message. It was a group called Cerberus. An Alliance black ops organisation. Top security, highest-level security clearance. They vanished a few months ago. Dropped right off the grid. Nobody knew where they went or what they were up to. They've gone completely rogue, Shepard.

"They're conducting illegal genetic experiments, try to create some kind super soldier. I don't have any proof, but I found the cornets for one of their research worlds. I'm uploading them with this message. The completely out of control. Somebody needs to stop them. I've done my part. Now it's up to you. This is… probably the last you'll hear of me. Cerberus is after me now. I need to disappear before they find me."

"Joker, set course to those coordinates," said Shepard.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Joker.

* * *

They follow the coordinates that Admiral Kahoku had given them and began to investigate the nearest lab to their coordinates. Which contained rachni, no doubt they had some contact with people from Noveria and shipped them here. However, there was no signs of Admiral Kahoku.

They attacked the second base and found it full of Cerberus commandos and they certainly fought furiously. It was a tough fight and they had clearly been trained well, but not well enough. Still there was no sign of Admiral Kahoku.

They attacked the last base and this one contained Thorain creepers. Shepard began to wonder how much influence service had across the galaxy to transport such specimens. They then found Admiral Kahoku body lying on the ground where the creepers were being kept.

"Oh, God," Ashley gasped. "It's Admiral Kahoku."

"Cerberus must have tracked him down," said Garrus.

Kaidan made his way over to him and checked his pulse, but he simply shook his head at them. They found some data disks on his person and seen other was nothing else they could do they took his body and the discs.

* * *

When they returned to the Normandy Shepard was contacted by an agent of the Shadow Broker, who wanted the information they had taken from the bases. However, Shepard would not allow such information to go into their hands, because he had a hunch that the Shadow Broker was up to something.

Admiral Hackett then contacted them to assist with a little problem they had on lunar base. Apparently a rogue VI had gone loose and killed everyone on the base. How it happened was unknown as it was only to be used for training simulations.

Shepard took Tali along to assist with dealing with the VI and brought some heavy firepower in the form of Ashley, Wrex and Garrus. It appeared that they had to hack destroy several terminals within each facility in order to wipe out the VI.

The VI in question certainly placed obstacles in front of them including defence drones and shields, anything to prevent them from destroying it. It took some great effort but they were eventually able to wipe out all the nodes destroying the VI once and for all.

* * *

They then return to the Citadel in order to resupply and no sooner had they left the docks a reporter approached him.

"Khalisah bint Sinan Al-Jilani, Westerlund News. Would you answer a few questions for our viewers?" she asked.

Shepard noticed that the camera was on. "What sort of questions?"

She smiled innocently and Shepard had a feeling he was being led into a trap trouble. "People back home of heard a lot of wild stories about you, Commander? I can give your chance to set the record straight. What do you say?"

"So long as you understand that I may not be able to answer all questions," said Shepard.

"I'm sure our viewers will understand," she said smiling and he knew instantly that he landed himself into a trap. She then fiddled with her omni-tool and placed microphone to her mouth. "Humans have been trying to get the respect of the galactic community for 26 years. With that in mind, what are your feelings on being the first human Spectre?"

"The spectres represent the best of every species in the galaxy," said Shepard holding his chest proudly. "To be asked to join them is an honour."

"Some have said that you appointment is the Citadel 'throwing humans a bone'. Have you encountered any situation where the Citadel asked you to place its needs before the needs of Earth?"

"The Council is concerned with the needs of the whole galactic community. We're part of a community now. Our needs are on their agenda, but we're one of many."

"You really do believe that, don't you?" Shepard got the feeling that she was trying to make him look bad. "You've been given command of an advanced human warship for your mission. Is there anything you'd like to say about it?"

"Actually, the Normandy was a co-developed by humans and turian engineers. Its design incorporates many innovations. All which are classified, I'm afraid."

"So the turians have knowledge of the Normandy that is being kept secret from the Alliance public? Do you think it was appropriate to hand Earth's most advanced warship over to the Citadel?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware it had been 'handed over' to anyone. I'm in command, and last I checked, I'm human. Same goes for my crew."

"Human, yes. But you do work for the Citadel now, Commander." She then looked at her datapad and looked back at him with questionable look. "Speaking of your new job, did the Council order you to sabotage human research concern on Noveria?"

"The Council had nothing to do with it. There was an accident at Binary Helix labs. In the interest of protecting the company's confidentiality, I can't say more."

She was quite taken aback by that comment. "That's a surprise revelation, Commander. We've had nothing but stonewalling from Binary Helix." She then looked at him curiously. "Giving your recent experiences, do you think humanity will ever get the respect it deserves from the galactic community?"

"Respects a funny thing. People always assume they deserve it. The truth is, respect is earned. And I firmly believe we can earn it."

Clearly this wasn't the response she had expected. "You're an idealist, Commander. But a sincere one. I hope you're right." She then gave him another questionable look. "One last question, Commander. Rumours back home so you're tracking a 'rogue Spectre' named Saren. Do you have any comments on that?"

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't comment on whatever my current assignment may or may not be."

"Don't worry," she said looking slightly disappointed. "We'll find out. The eyes of Earth are on you. Don't let us down. Thank you for your time, Commander Shepard."

* * *

After dealing with a misunderstanding between the salarian and his volus partner and providing them with the data he had acquired from scanning the keepers he made his way to meet Nassana.

"Yes, Shepard? Did you find my sister?"

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "Dahlia's dead. And I know she was blackmailing you."

Nassana narrowed her eyes. "So the truth comes out. I hope you are not angry. Surely you understand why I lied you? If people find out my sister was a criminal. I'd be considered a security risk. They'd revoke my clearance, or place me on administrative leave until she was apprehended. That is why I misled you. I could not risk you exposing me. But now that Dahlia is out of the picture, it is no longer a problem."

"I would've helped if you just told me the truth," said Shepard crossing his arms.

Nassana shrugged. "Perhaps you are right. I am sorry. We have trust issues in my family."

"Obviously," said Kaidan.

"I shall transfer little something into account of the token of my appreciation. I'm sure you will find the amount satisfactory."

Shepard didn't really want money from her, because it would look like aiding and abetting. "Your diplomat on her way up the ranks. It could be handy to have a Spectre who owes you a favour."

Nassana nodded. "You make a good point. Anyone can come up with credits. But I can give you authorisation to purchase prototype asari mods." She then access to computer. "I will get you added to our manufacture's preferred client list. I think you would be very interested in what they have available. Goodbye, Shepard. It has been a pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

When they returned to the Normandy Hackett contacted them. "Commander. Ms. Al-Jilani's story on you just aired. She shouldn't have ambushed you like that. But you handled her pretty well."

"We had differences of opinion, sir. I hope she at least believe my sincerity."

"You handled yourself pretty well, Commander. She came across like a raving idiot. Just want to let you know what the response was back home. I won't keep you any longer, Fifth Fleet out."

* * *

Tali was doing some maintenance onto the Normandy stealth drive and she could see Shepard's feet from where she was laying down.

"It feels like were getting near the end, doesn't it, Shepard?" she said as she removed herself from the stealth drive. "With Saren, I mean."

"It won't be much longer," Shepard assured. "One way or another, it'll all be over soon."

"You'll find the Conduit before he does," Tali assured. "I know you will. You have to. And after this is all over, when my Pilgrimage ends and I go back to my own people, I'll be proud to say I was part of it."

Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder. "We could have done this without you, Tali."

"You've been good to me," she said looking at him. "A lot of people treat quarians like second-class citizens. They just want us to go back to our fleet and disappear. But you've treated me just like everyone else on your crew. Like an equal. That means a lot. And it says something about you. Whatever happens. I just want to say thank you for that."

Shepard nodded. "I'm going to miss you when you go back to your own people, Tali."

"That will happen for while yet. I'll be right here any time you need me."

* * *

Shepard was in his quarters having a talk with Rick on this monitor.

"I heard that you unleashed the rachni upon the world," said Rick.

"The rachni queen said that she won't restart the war," Shepard assured.

"From your report I say I have to believe you," said Rick. "Besides I can't blame you for not trying to cause genocide. Anyway, got some more information on Cerberus."

"What have you found?" Shepard asked.

"As you suspected they have been doing some unethical experiments some of which are still classified. Apparently it was formed right after the First Contact War as a way to protect us from an alien threat and to advance humanity as a species."

"I don't like where this is going," said Shepard.

Rick nodded. "I imagine that some of its members are nothing more than racists and very pro-human people. Anyway both the Alliance and the Council have announced that it is now a terrorist organisation and I can't say I blame after what they've done."

"We'll deal with them after we've dealt with Saren," Shepard assured.

Rick nodded. "Just stay safe out there, Shepard and watch your back."


	16. Virmire

"Good timing, Commander. We've got a transmission coming in from the Citadel. Top priority clearance."

"I'll take it in the comm room."

He made hid way to the comm room and soon he was face to face with the Councillors.

The Asari Councillor nodded at him. "Commander Shepard. We've received information that may be critical to your mission against Saren."

"I'll take all the help I can get," said Shepard.

"We've received an urgent message from one of our infiltration regiments in the Traverse." The Salarian Councillor waved a hand.

"You mean spies," said Shepard.

"Spectres tend to attract attention, Commander," said the Asari Councillor. "But they are only one arm of the Council. Special Task Groups are often a better option monitoring developing situations."

"We currently have several infiltration units scattered across the border regions of Citadel space. This particular unit was gathering intel on Saren," said the Salarian Councillor.

"What did they find?" Shepard asked.

"Unfortunately, the message we received was little more than static. The infiltration team must be in a situation where they can't set up proper interstellar communications. But the message was sent on a channel reserved for mission-critical communications. Whatever they were trying to tell us, we know it was important." The Salarian Councillor nodded. "Considering your interest in Saren, we thought you might want to investigate this. Fine out what happened to our team. The signal originated from the planet Virmire."

"I'll look into it." The lead wasn't much, but it was better than he'd had ten minutes ago.

"The Council prefers not to become involved in the specifics of Spectre activities." The Asari Councillor shifted her weight slightly. "We only want you to be aware of all your options, including Virmire. Good luck, Commander Shepard. We will keep you advised if we learn anything else."

Shepard hit his communicator. "Joker, set a course for Virmire."

* * *

They soon dropped out of lightspeed and were flying straight towards the planet Virmire.

"Commander, I'm reading a signal. Must be our salarian infiltration team." Joker gestured at the console readout.

Kaidan let out a low whistle. "Check out those defence towers."

"Why can't it ever be simple?" Shepard sighed. "Drop the mako. We'll go in hot and take them out."

"I'll get you underneath the radar, Commander," said Joker.

He started for the bay, Kaidan a pace behind. He leaned into the mess room. "Tali. Ash. Feel like going for a nice drive along the beach and then blowing up some geth?"

Ashley put a hand over her heart. "You do know how to show a girl a good time, Shepard."

* * *

The Mako soon touchdown on the planet and they began driving towards the nearest defence tower.

"We've got a clear drop, Commander," said Joker over the comm.

"Stay out of range and continue evasive manoeuvres until I bring those AA towers down," said Shepard.

"I know the drill," said Joker. "Meet you at the camp once those towers are off-line. Joker out."

* * *

They began driving through the area and counting geth troops, colossals, heavy tanks and drones. It was a clear sign that Saren was indeed on the planet, they might have just found his base of operations.

It was a hard fight, but the eventually reached the controls to the AA gun.

"Joker, the guns are down," said Shepard over the comm.

"Aye, aye Commander," said Joker. "Heading to the salarian base camp."

Shepard then looked at the others. "Let's move it people."

* * *

They continued on driving towards the base camp wiping out a few more geth patrols on the way.

"Commander. Normandy's touched down at the base, but it looks like we're grounded." Joker's voice came over the comm. "The salarian captain can explain when you get here."

"That doesn't sound good," said Ashley.

"One step at a time," said Shepard.

* * *

They soon reached the base camp and Shepard approached the salarian captain, who was already in the midst of conversation between Ashley and Kaidan.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ashley asked.

"Stay put until we can come up with a plan." The salarian gestured.

"Are you in charge here?" Shepard joined Ashley and Kaidan. "What's the situation?"

"I'm Captain Kirrahe, Third Infiltration Regiment STG. You and your crew have just landed in the middle of a hotzone. Every AA gun within ten miles has been alerted to your presence."

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Shepard asked.

"We stay put until the Council sends the reinforcements we requested."

They all looked at one another until Kaidan finally said, "We are the reinforcements."

"What? You're all they sent? I told the Council to send a fleet."

"We couldn't understand your transmission. They sent me to investigate," Shepard explained.

Kirrahe took a deep breath. "That is a repetition of our task. I lost half my men investigating this place."

"So what have you found?" Kaidan looked around the camp.

"Saren's base of operations. He's set up a research facility here, but it's crawling with geth and very well fortified."

"Is he here? Have you seen him?"

"No. But his geth are everywhere, and we've intercepted some comms referring to Saren." Kirrahe glanced over his shoulder. "This is his facility, there's no doubt about that."

Shepard nodded. "What's Saren researching?"

"He's using the facility to breed an army of krogan."

Wrex immediately turned his attention away from where he'd been talking to Tali. "How is that possible?"

"Apparently, Saren has discovered a cure for the genophage."

It certainly explained why they had encountered so many krogan during the chase for Saren. Shepard originally thought they were mercenaries that Saren had hired, but after Wrex had told him how he killed every single merc last time, which meant there was another reason.

"Without it, the krogan will quickly overrun the galaxy. And these krogan follow Saren."

"The geth are bad enough. But with a krogan army…" He'd seen Wrex in action. The man really was a tank. "He'd be almost unstoppable."

"Exactly my thoughts. We must ensure that this facility and its secrets are destroyed."

Saying that in front of the krogan? Not the best idea. Wrex immediately drew himself up to his full and not inconsiderable height. "Destroyed? I don't think so. Our people are dying. This cure can save them."

"If that cure leaves this planet, the krogan will become unstoppable. We can't make the same mistake again." Kirrahe shook his head.

Wrex advanced. "We are not a mistake!" Wrex shook his head, and walked away.

"Is he going to be a problem?" Kirrahe watched him go. "We already have enough angry krogan to deal with."

"He'll be fine." At least we hope so. "I'll talk to him."

"I'd appreciate that, Commander." Kirrahe then looked to his men. "My men and I need some time to come up with a new plan of attack."

"Go ahead, Captain. I'll be back soon."

"We won't be long, Commander. In the meantime, if you need any supplies you can talk to Commander Rentola. He's in one of the tents nearby." Kirrahe walked away.

He turned to face Kaidan and Ashley. Kaidan nodded. "Looks like things are a bit of a mess."

"Yeah." Ashley sighed. "I wouldn't be so worried if it wasn't for Wrex. He looks like he's going to blow a gasket."

"You think I should go talk to him," said Shepard.

"It wouldn't hurt," Ashley shrugged. She then realised who they were talking about. "Well, it might actually. Just do it carefully."

"I'll be careful," Shepard assured. He then looked at the two of them. "But be ready… just in case."

* * *

Wrex was shooting at the water when Shepard walked over to him. "This isn't right, Shepard. If there's a cure for the genophage, we can't destroy it."

"I understand you're upset. But we both know Saren's the enemy here. He's the one you should be angry with," Shepard sighed.

"Really? Saren created a cure for my people. You want to destroy it. Help me out here, Shepard. The lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I stand."

"I don't want to destroy it. And if there is any possible way take out Saren without destroying the cure, then that's what I'll do." Shepard stared up at Wrex. "But this isn't a cure, it's a weapon. And if Saren is allowed to use it, you won't be around to reap the benefits. None of us will."

"That's a chance we should be willing to take. This is the fate of my entire people we're talking about." Wrex advanced until he was only inches away. "I've been loyal to you so far. Hell, you did more for me than my family ever did. But if I'm going to keep following you, I need to know we're doing it for the right reasons."

Next thing he knew, Wrex's shotgun was pointed at him. He realised he'd drawn his own rifle almost out of reflex. "Wrex, these Krogan are not your people. They're slaves of Saren. Tools. Is this what you want for them?"

Silence. A shotgun, aimed at him. Wrex's red eyes blinked. "No. We were tools for the Council once. To thank us for wiping out the rachni, they neutered us all. I doubt Saren will be as generous." It took a few more seconds, but Wrex put the shotgun away. "All right, Shepard. You've made your point. I don't like this, but I trust you enough to follow your lead." He straightened. "Just one thing. When we find Saren, I want his head."

* * *

Ashley watched Shepard walk back over, leaving Wrex standing at the water. She nodded when Shepard came in range. "Nice work with Wrex. I didn't think anything would calm him down."

"I wouldn't say he's calm." Shepard glanced back over his shoulder. "But his rage is pointed in the right direction again."

Ashley sighed. "For moment there I for the two of you were going to kill one another." She met Shepard's eyes. "You lowered your gun."

"Can't really talk to someone with reason if you point a gun in their face," said Shepard.

"So you…" Ashley shifted her weight slightly. "Bet your life you could talk him down?"

"Sometimes you have to put everything on the line, especially when it comes to calming down a friend," said Shepard.

Shepard patted her on the shoulder before heading back to talk to the salarians.

* * *

"Thank you for speaking with the krogan. The assault on Saren's base will be difficult enough as it is."

"I assume that means you've come up with a plan?" Shepard raised an eyebrow at Kirrahe.

"Of sorts. We can convert our ship's drive system into a twenty-kiloton ordnance. Crude, but effective."

"Nice." Ashley nodded. "Drop that nuke from orbit and Saren can kiss his turian ass goodbye."

"Unfortunately, the facility is too well-fortified for that. We'll need to place the bomb at a precise location."

"Whether we take the nuke? And how do we get it there?" Shepard asked

Kirrahe indicated a map. "The bomb must be taken to the far side of the facility. Your ship can drop it off, but we'll need to infiltrate the base, disable the AA guns, and pacify any ground forces first."

Next to him, Kaidan shook his head. "You want us to go in on foot? We don't have enough men."

Shepard looked over the map, and frowned. These odds reminded him of the Blitz and he barely survived that as did his men. "It does sound a bit risky. Is there no other way?"

"No, but I think we can work around that." Kirrahe leaned on the other side of the makeshift table. "I'm going to divide my men into three teams and hit the front of the facility. While we've got their attention, you can sneak your 'shadow' team in the back."

Shepard nodded. "It's a good idea, but your people going to get slaughtered."

"We're tougher than we look, Commander. But it's true. I don't expect many of us will make it out alive." Kirrahe looked up at him. "And that makes what I'm going to ask even more difficult. I need one of your men to accompany me. To help coordinate the teams."

Shepard didn't like it, but he knew was the only way. "We'll need someone who knows Alliance communication protocols."

"I volunteer, Commander," said Kaidan.

"Not so fast, LT." Ashley shook her head. "Commander Shepard will need you to arm the nuke. I'll go with the salarians."

"With all due respect, Gunnery Chief, it's not your place to decide." Kaidan folded his arms.

"Why is it that whenever someone says 'with all due respect' they really mean 'kiss my ass?'" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

Shepard held out his hand to silence them. "Williams, you'll accompany the captain. No heroics, understood?"

"Aye, aye, Commander." She saluted.

Kirrahe nodded. "I will have the ordnance loaded onto the Normandy and brief your crew on its detonation sequencing. Do you have any questions before we go, Commander?"

They went over the exit strategy. Shepard just hoped some of the salarians were alive to use it. He mentally mapped the potential routes to his target before shoving the map at Garrus to let him do the same thing. It wasn't a great plan. It was just the only plan they had.

"I'm ready when you are, Captain," said Shepard.

"Excellent. Then if you excuse me, I need to prepare my men."

"Well, this is it. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, LT. You too, Commander." Ashley nodded.

"We'll be fine." Kaidan nodded to her. "You'll see."

"Yeah, I just…" Ashley sighed. "Good luck."

"Is there something you want to say, Chief?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It's just weird. Going under someone else's command. I've got used to working with you…" She shrugged. "All of you."

"It doesn't matter if we're not in the same unit, we're still a team. What each other's backs, keep your eyes open and fight like I know you can. We'll all come out of this in one piece."

"You bet, Commander." Ashley saluted.

* * *

"You all know the mission, and what is at stake. I have come to trust each of you with my life—but I have also heard murmurs of discontent. I share your concerns. We are trained for espionage; we would be legends, but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way. Think of our heroes; the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts. These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are. Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers! Our influence stopped the rachni, but before that we held the line! Our influence stopped the krogan, but before that, we held the line! Our influence will stop Saren; in the battle today, we will hold the line!"

Shepard nodded. He had to give Kirrahe credit. The man could make a speech.

Kirrahe saluted. "Good luck, Commander. I hope we will meet again."


	17. The Truth of Sovereign

Kaidan had remained behind on the Normandy to prep the bomb and Ashley had gone with the salarians while the rest of them made their way to the facility.

Kirrahe's voice came over. "Comm check. Do you read me, Commander?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good. We'll start our push. We'll try to make it to the AA guns, but it might be up to you to finish the job. And Commander? If you see any way to undermine their defences, we could use the help."

"All right, people." Shepard hefted his rifle. "Lock and load."

* * *

"Tali, turret controls." Shepard tossed her one of the small explosive packs, then shifted position to snipe some of the oncoming geth.

The quarian set the charge, and then dove for cover. Wrex moved in and stomped, crushing the head of a half-destroyed geth still trying to get to its weapon.

"Communications disrupted." Tali got back to her feet and tossed off a salute.

"Then let's move forward," said Shepard.

* * *

He heard Ashley's voice on the comm. "We're getting pounded. Bunker up before the aircraft return!"

"Tali, with me. The rest of you, cover us." Shepard pointed. "Let's blow those refueling tanks before the aircraft take off again." He moved in, Tali on his heels.

* * *

"We've got access to base security." Garrus looked over the hacked console. "Should be able to cut alarms from here. Might even be able to trigger alarms on the far side of the base. It'll clear the guards out for us, but they might be too much for the salarians infiltration teams to handle."

"Just disable the alarms. We can handle any guards inside."

Garrus nodded. So far they were pretty unscathed, but from what they were hearing over the comms the salarians were taking casualties. The commander was more worried than he was letting on.

* * *

"Salarian prisoners?" Shepard frowned.

"The captain mentioned he lost then men." Liara nodded.

Shepard rubbed the back of his neck, and approached one of the cells. The salarian inside rose. "Well, you're not geth. And you're not wearing a lab coat. I guess I'm glad to see you. Lieutenant Ganto Imness of the Third Infiltration Regiment, captured during recon. I assume the fleet was called in to destroy the base?"

Shepard shook his head. "The transmission wasn't clear. The fleet is not coming."

The Lieutenant nodded. "I see. Then you must be the infiltration team. I know the captain. He will want this facility destroyed. My team was altered, indoctrinated. He knew about the breeding grounds. But the indoctrination is a greater threat, and far more horrifying. I watched good people reduced to mindless husks. There wasn't anything left. Others died during the experiments. I envy them."

"You know anything about the experiments they were conducting?" Shepard asked.

"They were studying indoctrination. Symptoms, progress. Saren uses it to control his people, but I don't think he fully understands it. I don't know much else. I just saw what it did to the others. Turned them into empty husks. I can't end up like that. Please… let me out!"

Shepard made his way to the controls. "I'm opening your cell, but you're on your own."

The Lieutenant nodded. "Don't look back and hope to outrun the blast, hmm? A better chance than I had before you showed up." The doors and opened and the Lieutenant exited his cell. "Thank you, human. And good luck. You'll need it."

Liara swallowed. "So, this isn't just a breeding ground for the krogan it's an indoctrination facility?"

"All the more reason to blow it up," said Shepard. "Let's move!"

* * *

The strange husk beings were all over the lab. The krogan in the tanks appeared to have some similar circuitry embedded in them. Wrex punched one of the tanks, but nodded to Shepard. Shepard returned the nod.

Then he stepped back and let Wrex deal with the scientist in charge.

* * *

"Don't shoot! Please, I just want to get out of here before it's too late." There was an asari cowering under a desk.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Who are you?"

She rose, and gestured at herself. "Rana Thanoptis, neurospecialist. But this job isn't worth dying over. Or worse. You think indoctrination only affects prisoners? Sooner or later, Saren will want to dissect my brain too!"

That was very much not helping her case. "I thought this was a breeding facility."

"Not this level. We're studying Sovereign's effect on organic minds. At least, that's what I assumed. Saren kept us in the dark as much as possible."

"You helped him and you don't even know why?" Garrus stared at her.

"I didn't have the option of negotiating. This position is a little more…" She shook her head. "Permanent than I'd expected. But I can help you. This elevator behind me goes to Saren's private lab. I can get you in." She swiped a card. "See? Full access. All of Saren's private files. Are we good? Can I go?"

"What were you studying here?"

"It's that ship, Sovereign. It emits some kind of…" She shrugged. "Signal. Undetectable, but it's there. I've seen the effects. Saren uses it to influence his followers, to control them. It's called indoctrination. Direct exposure to the signal turns you into a mindless slave, like the salarian test subjects. But there's collateral damage, too."

He asked her a few more questions, and noted that Liara were paying close attention to the answers. Though the idea that Saren might not be the one controlling the ship was… A bit more disturbing than he liked.

"I'm going to blow this place to hell and gone. If you want to make it out alive, you better start running."

She stared at him horrified. "What? You can't… but I'll never… ahh!"

She then ran like greased lightning.

Garrus smirked at Shepard. "You enjoyed that, commander."

* * *

"Commander, look over here. It's another beacon. Like the one on Eden Prime."

Shepard headed in the direction of Garrus's voice. Sure enough, there was another beacon. Glowing. Someone had clearly used it and he was willing to bet that it was Saren. He walked to the beacon, and touched the controls.

Images flooded into his head once more.

Liara quickly ran to his side, helping him back to his feet. She ran the medical scanner over him. "Commander?"

"I'm fine." Shepard rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw some more images and I think we found what we've been looking for. We'll sort this out later once we complete the mission."

Liara nodded.

* * *

They headed back up and saw a hologram of Sovereign hanging in the air. Wrex sighed. "I get the feeling something bad it about to happen."

"You too?" Shepard shook his head.

"You are not Saren." The voice came from the hologram.

"What is that?" Garrus frowned. "Some kind of VI interface?"

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."

"I don't think this is a VI…" Garrus stared.

"This is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign!"

"Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found." Shepard stared. "It's an actual Reaper!"

"Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."

Liara just stared at it. "The Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago. You couldn't have been there. It's impossible!"

"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."

"There is an entire galaxy of races united and ready to face you." Shepard narrowed his eyes.

"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."

"Cycle? What cycle?" Garrus asked.

"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."

Shepard frowned. "Why would you construct the mass relays, then leave them for someone else to find?"

"Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organics evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you end because we demand it."

"They're harvesting us!" Liara took a half step backward. "Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out!"

Shepard tried to ask even more questions about the Reapers, but Sovereign just merely insulted them. Claiming that they exist for no other reason than to be wiped out, which didn't make a whole lot of sense.

"You're not even alive. Not really." Shepard shook his head. "You're just a machine. And machines can be broken!"

"Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."

And something exploded.

"Commander?" Joker's voice came over the comm. "We got trouble!"

He didn't know the half of it. "Hit me, Joker."

"That ship, Sovereign? It's moving. I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any of our ships in half. It's coming your way, and it's coming hard! You need to wrap things up in there—fast!"

"This console has been disabled." Garrus gestured at the controls in front of them. "Orders, Commander?"

"Let's head to the breeding facility. Joker can pick us up after we set the nuke."

"Right, Commander. I'll meet you there. Joker out."

* * *

"Commander?" Liara glanced at him.

"We can discuss things back on the ship." Shepard gave her a reassuring nod. "However it appears that things are a lot more complicated than we initially thought."

"That's is an understatement, Commander," said Liara.

* * *

They fought their way through the breeding facility and eventually managed to locate the one deep viewpoint. After clearing the way by blasting tons of geth they managed to clear the site for the Normandy.

Joker brought the Normandy in, and Kadian and the crew began carrying the nuke off and putting it into place. Kaidan shook his head. "Bomb is in position, we're all set he—"

Ashley's voice came over the comm. "Commander, can you read me?"

"The nuke is almost ready. Get your ass to the rendezvous point, Williams!"

"Negative, Commander. The geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We've taken heavy casualties. We'll never make the rendezvous in time."

"Get them out of there, Joker. Now!"

"Negative. It's too hot! Can't risk it. We'll hold them as long as we—"

"It's okay, Commander." Kaidan glanced up from where he was working on the nuke. "I need a couple of minutes to finish arming the bomb. Go get them and meet me back here."

Shepard nodded and looked to the others. "Up to the AA tower. Move!"

"You keep that nuke safe." He nodded to Kaidan and started moving.

* * *

They had to fight through more krogan and geth, but they were nothing more than steppingstones on a road.

"Reinforcements. We'd better hurry." Garrus gestured at the ship coming in.

"Heads up, L-T. We just spotted a troop ship headed to your location."

"It's already here. There's geth pouring out all over the bomb site."

"Can you hold them off?" Shepard glanced in the direction the ship had gone.

"There's too many. I don't think we can survive until you get here." Kaidan's voice was tight. "I'm activating the bomb."

"Alenko, what are you doing?" Shepard yelled.

"I'm just making sure this bomb goes off. No matter what." Kaidan was silent for a moment. "It's done, Commander. Go get Williams and get the hell out of here."

"Screw that! We can handle ourselves. Go back and get Alenko."

They were far closer to Ashley than they were to Kaidan and if they did get control of the AA guns then they will be able to escape the planet before the explosion. With a heavy heart he redrew his radio. "Williams, radio Joker and tell him to meet us on the AA tower."

It took Ashley a moment to respond. "Yes, Commander. I…"

"It's the right choice and you know it, Ash," Kaidan's voice said.

"I'm sorry, Kaidan. I had to make a choice."

"I understand, Commander. I don't regret a thing."

No. The regrets were going to be his.

* * *

They then ran towards the elevator as fast as they could and Shepard promised that he was in fact going to kill Saren when he saw him. They made it to the AA tower and found Ashley in a firefight with several salarians.

They soon joined with a combined firepower they began to push them back. Liara and Wrex use their biotics to push the geth over the edge of the tower. While Tali used her skills as a hacker to disorientate the geth making them vulnerable for his and Garrus' counter-attack.

For a moment, he thought they were clear. And then something exploded. It knocked Ashley and salarians off their feet. Shepard whirled to see Saren floating above them on a glider. It also turned out that he was a biotic and they quickly moved to recover. Saren jumped off his glider and Shepard began to fire several slugs from his pistol. It failed to get through Saren's barrier, and he ducked back.

It was then that he noticed something different about Saren from the last time he saw him on the hologram. He could have sworn that he saw metal on his skin and his eyes looked more robotic plus he had pipes sticking out.

"This has been an impressive diversion, Shepard. My geth were utterly convinced the salarians were the real threat. Of course, it was all for nothing. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake."

"Why are you doing this?" Shepard asked.

Originally Shepard believe that he was doing this for power to wipe out humanity, but he had a feeling that it was something more after seeing Sovereign.

"You've seen the vision from the beacons, Shepard. You, of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed." Saren waved a hand. "Trillions dead. But what if they had bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

Shepard can believe he was hearing this. "Do you really believe the Reapers will let us live?"

"Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council. We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win. But if we work with the Reapers—if we make ourselves useful—think of how many lives could be spared! Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the…" Saren shook his head. "Dangers. I had hoped this facility could protect me."

"You're afraid Sovereign is influencing you. You're afraid he's controlling your thoughts."

"I've studied the effects of indoctrination. The more control Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes. That is my saving grace. Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit. My mind is still my own…" Saren shrugged. "For now. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle. I will not let it happen to me."

"Tell me why Sovereign needs the Conduit," Shepard demanded. "Tell me what it is. Maybe we can find a way to stop them."

"The Conduit is the key to your destruction and my salvation. Sovereign needs my help to find it. That is the only reason I have not been indoctrinated."

Shepard shook his head. "Sovereign's manipulating you and you don't even know it! You're already under its power!"

"No! Sovereign needs me. If I find the Conduit, I've been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. This is my only hope."

"Together we can take down Sovereign," said Shepard firmly. "We don't have to submit to the Reapers. We can beat them!"

"I no longer believe that, Shepard. The visions cannot be denied. The Reapers are too powerful. The only hope is to join with them. Sovereign is a machine. It thinks like a machine. If I can prove my value, I become a resource worth maintaining. There is no other logical conclusion!"

Shepard can believe his ears, he was indeed a traitor, but not to the Council but to the galaxy. "You were a Spectre. You were sworn to protect the galaxy. Then you broke that vow to save yourself!"

"I'm not doing this for myself! Don't you see? Sovereign will succeed. It is inevitable. My way is the only way any of us will survive! I'm forging an alliance between us and the Reapers. Between organics and machines. And in doing so, I will save more lives than have ever existed. But you would undo my work. You would doom our entire civilization to complete annihilation. And for that, you must die."

Shepard came up shooting.

* * *

Saren threw a grenade, and the shockwave knocked him off his feet. Worse, it knocked his rifle out of his hands and sent it into the water.

Before he could find it, Saren grabbed him, lifting him by the throat and dragged into the edge of the platform. Something else exploded, and Saren turned towards it. Taking advantage of this distraction he punched the turian in the face, and they both fell.

Shepard grabbed his sidearm again, but Saren was already back within range of his glider's shields. Alarms started going off. He looked around for his team.

Wrex was lifting a piece of rubble while Tali pulled Garrus out from under it. Liara moved towards Ashley, who was holding her ribs and apparently unable to stand. The Salarians were on their backs with holes in their chests. Shepard went to pull Ashley to His feet.

The Normandy landed, and they stared moving towards it. Ashley stumbled and nearly fell again. Shepard caught hymn, then slung her over her shoulder and carried her into the ship. As soon as they were on board, he yelled for Joker to get them moving.

Kaidan meanwhile was heavily injured in the rest of his men were dead. He was leaning against the nuke trying to protect it long enough for the Normandy to escape. The geth were about to overwhelm him and that's when he noticed the Normandy flying past.

"Good luck, Shepard," he said as he continued to fire upon the geth.

On the Normandy Shepard was looking at the window at Virmire as they had just escaped the atmosphere.

"Everybody hang on!" Joker's voice came back over the comm.

Shepard watched as a huge explosion appeared and he closed his eyes knowing that he just lost a good friend.

"Goodbye friend," he said saluting.


	18. Escaping Lockdown

All of them were in the conference room and all their eyes were fixed upon the empty seat next to Ashley.

"I…" Ashley shook her head as she looked at the empty chair. "I can't believe Kaidan didn't make it. How could we just leave him down there?"

"Alenko knew the risks going in. He gave his life to say the rest of us."

"It should have been me, Commander." Ashley looked up at him. "You know that."

"I'm sorry, Ash. I'd never leave you behind, I couldn't. You know that."

"I know and I'm grateful, but Kaidan died because of me. Because of us."

"Ash, how far you going to go to drive yourself?" Hayden shook his head and looked at her. "Are you trying to be a martyr? To redeem your grandfather's honour?"

Ashley eyes fell upon him. "That's not fair."

"What the public and the military did him was unfair. But I don't lose a good soldier over it."

Ashley nodded. "Aye, aye, Commander."

"Commander?" Liara spoke up. "Excuse me for interrupting. But I have an idea. I think the beacon you found in Saren's base was similar to the one you found on Eden Prime. It may have filled in the missing pieces of your vision. I might be able to help you put all those pieces together."

"You want to join our minds again, don't you?" His head already hurt. He stood. "Okay. Go ahead."

It was different this time. The images were still riotous, but there was an order to them. A pattern. He just didn't know what it meant. Liara was staring at him. "Incredible. I…" She shook her head. "I never thought the images would be so…" She smiled. "Intense. I need a moment to collect myself."

"Did the vision make any sense to you?" There was no way that Shepard would let Kaidan die in vain.

"It's a distress call, a message sent out across the Prothean Empire. A warning against the Reapers, but the warning came too late."

"What about the Conduit?"

"There were other images. Locations. Places I recognized from my research…" Her eyes abruptly widened. "Illos! The Conduit is on Ilos!" She gestured. "That is why Saren needed to find the Mu Relay! It is the only way to get to Ilos."

"We need to get to Ilos!" Shepard nodded.

"Forget it." It was Tali who spoke. "The Mu Relay's inside the Terminus Systems. Alliance ships are not welcome there. Neither are Spectres."

As if they had any choice on the matter. "The Conduit's on Ilos. That's where Saren is heading. I'll be waiting for him when he gets there!"

"Saren will have his entire fleet orbiting Ilos. You will never make it down to the surface without reinforcements. You must alert the Council. We need a fleet to—" Liara started swaying. "I am sorry. The joining is…" She rubbed her forehead. "Exhausting. I should go to the medical bay and lie down for a moment."

"We're done here." He glanced at Ashley and flicked his eyes at Liara. Ashley nodded and began helping Liara to the medical bay. "Dismissed."

"Commander, there's a comm buoy nearby. I can link us in if you want to report back to the Citadel Council. You know, to warn them about Sovereign."

Shepard wasn't entirely optimistic considering they never take his word on anything. "Set the link up, Joker. They need to know."

"Patching it through."

* * *

The Asari Councillor smiled at him the moment her image appeared. "Commander Shepard. I'm pleased to see your mission on Virmire was a success."

The Turian Councillor nodded. "Saren is formidable enough without an army of krogan serving under him."

"The krogan would have served Sovereign. A Reaper."

"Yes, we saw mention of this in your report. Sovereign. A sentient machine. A true artificial intelligence. This news is quite alarming…" The Salarian Councillor shrugged. "If it turns out to be accurate."

Here they go again. "Sovereign's a Reapers. Saren even admitted it."

"He's playing you, Shepard. Saren still has contacts on the Citadel." The Turian Councillor waved a hand. "He probably saw your earlier reports. The ones talking about your vision. And the Reapers."

"It's highly possible Saren is using false information to throw you off balance. Our own intelligence has never turned up any corroborating information." The Salarian Councillor shook his head.

Shepard clenched his fist. "Sooner or later you're going out to take something I see on faith, Councillor."

Asari Councillor raised a hand calmly. "Try to see this from our perspective, Commander. Saren is a threat we can recognize. However, as far as we know, the Reapers only exist in your visions."

"Our decisions affect trillions of lives. We cannot act on the accusations of a single person. Even a Spectre. Not without solid evidence."

"The Council cannot take any official action here. That is why we created the Spectres. You have the authority to act as you see fit."

"If you truly believe Sovereign is the real threat, you must take whatever steps are necessary to stop it. And Saren."

"Good luck, Commander. From all of us."

Their images winked out of existence. He stood there a moment longer, leaning on one of the railings. Then he sighed, and straightened. There was a letter he needed to write.

* * *

He checked on their salarian stowaways. Kirrahe nodded to him. "It was an honour working with you, Commander Shepard. Despite our losses, our mission was a success. Lieutenant Alenko's actions will not go unnoticed. His sacrifice has earned humanity a great deal of respect from my people."

"Kaidan was a fine officer. He knew what the risks were, but he did what he had to."

"Of course. A grim reality that every soldier must accept." Kirrahe nodded. "Rest assured, Commander, my men and I will not forget what you have accomplished here. We'll leave your ship as soon as you reach your next destination. Perhaps we will have the opportunity to work together someday."

"I hope so too, Captain," said Shepard shaking his hand.

* * *

"Commander." Wrex nodded to him. "Things got heated back on Virmire…" He shrugged. "You did what you had to do. I respect your choice."

"I appreciate what you did, Wrex." If anything, the krogan had lost the most down there. "I won't forget it."

"Just make sure it was worth it. Saren has to pay for what he's done."

"I was originally going to bring him in," he said looking at Kaidan's locker. "But now I'm gonna kill on sight."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

He sat down on the staircase, and looked at the quarian sitting on the next step down. "Tali?"

"The new armour worked." She didn't look at him. "I didn't get as much as a scratch."

"You did good down there."

"Was there anything I could have…" She leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around herself. "Could I have done something to…"

"I've asked myself that question a thousand times over the years." Shepard looked down at his hands. "You can run the scenario through your head, analyse every piece, every motion. If I'd made a different call, Kaidan would be alive, and Ashley wouldn't. Or Garrus. Liara. Wrex. You." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You did your best, Tali. But there is a hard truth, one we have to learn to accept."

"That on every mission is always casualties not everyone makes it."

Slowly, Tali nodded. "I'm going to miss him."

"We all are."

* * *

"Commander. I know it couldn't have been easy for you down there." Joker touched some of the controls. "Making the call between Alenko and Williams must have been…" He glanced back at Shepard. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't know if I could have done it."

"There is no right choice for something like that. I just hope I never have to go through it again."

"I'm not blaming you, Commander. I'm just…" Joker sighed. "It's hard, you know."

"Saren's still out there, Joker. Hold it together. We need you."

"Don't worry." Joker nodded fiercely. "I won't let you down. I want to be there when you make that son of a bitch pay."

* * *

"Sir, about…" Ashely sighed. "About Alenko…"

"How are you dealing with that?" Shepard raised an eyebrow, and then gestured for Ashley to enter the room.

"Dealing, sir." She hung her head. "Can't sound better. Sorry for anything I said back there. I just—I don't want any deaths on my hands. And it's my fault."

"Williams, listen to me." Shepard looked down at his hands, rubbing the thumb of one into the palm of the other. "I'm in command of this mission. I made the call. Not you. He's dead because of me."

"It's funny. I don't have any fear of dying for the Alliance. But when I think of someone dying for me—" She then looked at him. "If you don't my asking, how did you deal with the losses on Elysium?"

For a moment, Shepard was silent. "It was my job to get everyone out safe." He looked up. "I failed. I vowed not to let that happen again." He looked down again. "Same here. I'll remember him, and I'll do better for him."

"Yeah, I guess it's all we can do." Ashley nodded. "Thank you for the advice, skipper."

"So what your opinion on the last mission?"

"We've got a hard fight ahead. Fleets of AI dreadnoughts? Who've exterminated all life dozen of times over? I think the odds are against us."

"We have an advantage," Shepard reminded. "We know they're coming, and we know about their indoctrination."

"I don't plan to lie down and die, skipper. Don't worry about that." He was then that he noticed that Ashley actually looked nervous. "But I'm infantry. Against Reapers, my rifle may as well fire spitballs. I don't have a place in this war. That's what pisses me off. Not able to shoot back."

* * *

"I've been thinking about Saren. I actually feel a little sorry for him now." Liara sat on the edge of the desk.

Shepard nodded. "He's become a slave to the Reapers and he can't even see it."

Liara nodded. "He is trapped inside his own mind. Part of him senses his identity slowly being swallowed up by Sovereign, but he is powerless to stop it." Liara looked down at the floor. "I wonder how he first fell into Sovereign's trap? Did he think he could somehow stop the Reapers from returning? Or was he simply driven by a lust for power and glory?"

Shepard shrugged. "Whatever Saren's reasons may have been, they're long gone now. He has to be stopped."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Liara sighed. "He may be Sovereign's victim, but he is also a threat to all life as we know it." She then looked at him slightly troubled. "Let's not waste everything free minute talking about Saren. It is bad enough we are chasing him across the galaxy."

* * *

Shepard then made his way over to Garrus, who for once wasn't calibrating but simply just stood there. He saw Shepard approaching him.

"I know it could've been easy choosing between Williams and Alenko," he said.

"Thanks, Garrus," Shepard sighed. "Still doesn't seem real."

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you, Commander."

"What for, Garrus?" Shepard frowned.

"For everything. Taking me with you. Letting me be part of your team. I've learnt a lot."

"Like what?"

"I've thought a lot about what you've told me. About sacrificing innocence to achieve the goal. About finding the best way through, not just the fastest. And I've been thinking about Dr. Saleon too. I'd convinced myself that he deserved to die, but then I started thinking about why I wanted him dead. I realise it wasn't because of what he did to those people. That was part of it. But I think most of it was because he got away from me. He escaped under my watch, and I didn't like that. I let it become personal."

"Words mean nothing and we put them into action, Garrus. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I'm going back to C-Sec. I think I can make a difference there. I'll also reapply for Spectre training. But I'll do it right. I won't compromise myself to get there. The people I'm sworn to protect can't trust me… well, then I don't deserve to be the one protecting them."

Shepard smiled. "I'm glad you see it that way. Do that in mind when we meet Saren."

* * *

"I forwarded the mission update to the Citadel, Commander. We've got confirmation on those reinforcements." Joker's voice came over the comm. "Ambassador Udina wants us to report back to the Citadel. The Council is massing a joint-species fleet to deal with Saren and his geth."

Shepard smiled. "I knew they'd come around. Back to the Citadel, Joker. I want the Normandy at the head of that fleet."

"Yes, sir."

Udina was waiting for them in the council chambers. "Good job, Shepard. Thanks to you, the Council's finally taking real action against Saren!"

The Asari Councillor nodded. "The ambassador is correct. If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel—as you believe—we will be ready for him."

"Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems." The Turian Councillor clasped his hands behind his back.

Shepard can believe his ears. "You think a blockade's going to stop him? He's on Ilos looking for the Conduit right now! What are you doing about that?"

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay, deep inside the Terminus Systems, Commander." The Salarian Councillor shook his head. "If we send a fleet in there, the only possible outcome is full-scale war."

"Now is the time for discretion, Commander. Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed, he is no longer a threat. This is over." Udina turned towards him.

"One ship going into the Terminus Systems won't start a war." Shepard narrowed his eyes. "I can be discreet."

"You detonated a nuclear device on Virmire." The Turian Councillor pointed at him. "I wouldn't call that discreet!"

"Your style served you well in the Traverse, Commander." The Asari Councillor spoke up, her voice soothing. "We recognise that. But Ilos requires a deft touch. We have the situation under control."

"Secrecy isn't his greatest weapon. The Conduit is!"

"Saren is a master manipulator. The Conduit is just a distraction from his real plan to attack the Citadel."

He turned to Udina. "If Saren find the Conduit, we're all screwed! We have to go to Ilos!"

"Ambassador Udina, I get the sense Commander Shepard isn't willing to let this go," said Turian Councillor.

"There are serious political implications here, Shepard. Humanity's made great gains thanks to you. But now you're becoming more trouble than you're worth." Udina glared at him.

"You bastard!" Ashley roared. "You're selling us out!"

"It's just politics, Commander. You've done your job, now let me do mine. We've locked out all the Normandy's primary systems. Until further notice, you're grounded."

Shepard clenched his fist. "Are you insane? After everything I've done, you still don't believe me?"

"I think it's time for you and your team to leave, Commander. This no longer concerns you. The Council can handle this. With my help, of course."

He brushed past Udina as he stormed out of the council chambers, Ashley and the rest of his team a pace behind him.

* * *

Shepard was back in the Normandy and true to Udina's word the ship was in lockdown they weren't going anywhere. He leaned against his locker wondering how this could have happened.

Ashley approached him and can see his depression. "How you holding up, skipper?"

"This isn't over yet," said Shepard firmly.

"You're an optimist Shepard. I guess we have to consider this humanity learning experience."

"We'll figure it out, we have to." He then looked up at her. "Can I count on you to be there?"

"I know I'm not the easiest person to get to know. So I'll do you a favour, just this once. I… I want you to be happy. Whatever you need, I'll help." She smiled. "There, you made me say it. Boom goes my feminine mystique."

"I've had hell of a time figuring you out, but I think I have." He looked at her awkwardly. "I… I want you to be happy too."

"You better."

She outstretched a hand and he gladly took it and she pulled him up. They looked at one another's eyes and found themselves being pulled towards one another and their lips were about to touch, but then Joker's voice was heard over the icomm.

"Sorry to interrupt, Commander… Got a message from Captain Anderson."

Ashley shook her head and the two of them separated. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"What did he want?" Shepard asked.

"Only said for you to meet him at that club in the wards. Flux."

"Sounds important, you'd better go."

* * *

Shepard was on his way to Flux and he was intercepted by Conrad again.

"I've got an idea, and I want to run it by you," he said looking nervously.

"I've got a lot going on right now, but I can spell a moment," said Shepard.

"Great!" he said excitedly. "This will just take a minute. With so many human colonies been attacked, I'm not sure one Spectre is enough. What if you sign me on as another Spectre?"

Shepard could see many flaws without plan. "Conrad, I don't think that's a good idea."

"But I'd make a great Spectre! I'd be right there with you, showing the Council what humanity is capable of! I want to be with you, fighting the good fight, like you did on Elysium during the Skyllian Blitz!"

Shepard decided to let him down gently and hope that he would take his words to heart. "I believe you, Conrad. But there's another fight the need you."

Conrad blinked. "What? I don't understand."

"You know what keeps me going out here? Knowing that people back home are keeping humanity strong."

"You—" Conrad stopped himself and look slightly disappointed. "You're right. I just got so caught up in all of it. I want to help. I'll go home. Thanks for setting me straight."

* * *

They then ran to a group of members of Terra Firmer, a political group that believed in are standing strong against alien influence. It appeared there in the midst of a protest of Armistice Day, the end of the First Contact War. Ashley took this as a great insight and nearly killed the man if Shepard and stopped.

Unfortunately Shepard believe that they had to coexist with other alien species and said that while they have the right to vote he didn't agree with it. He took it well, knowing that he at least respected the democratic process.

"I'm glad you came, Shepard. I heard what happened." Anderson nodded when Shepard, Garrus, and Ashley joined him at the table.

"They pulled me off the mission," said Shepard signalling the bartender for a round of drinks. "Just like when they forced you to give up the Normandy."

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to warn you, but there was no way to get a message to you before you docked." Anderson leaned forward. "I know you're pissed off right now, but you can't give up. They all think this is over, but we both know it's not. You have to go to Ilos. You have to stop Saren from using the Conduit."

"There's only one ship that can get me into the Terminus Systems undetected, and she's grounded."

"Several control locked out all the Normandy's systems. But if we override the ambassador's orders we can get them to bring the Normandy back on-line. You can be in the Terminus System before anyone even knows you're gone."

"If we still the Normandy, you're left holding the bag," Shepard pointed out.

"And if Saren finds the conduit, life as we know it is over. The Reapers will destroyers. Humans, asari, everybody! You're the only one who can stop him, Shepard. So I'll do whatever it takes to get you on the Normandy and off this station."

Shepard nodded. "I want to get this, Captain. I promise."

"I can unlock the Normandy from one of the consoles in the Citadel control centre. You'll have a few minutes before anyone realises what's happened."

"That's a restricted area patrolled by armed guards. How are you going to get in?" Garrus asked.

"Leave that to me. Just make sure you're in the Normandy when the systems came back on-line."

Shepard didn't like the idea of him going to highly protected area with armed guards. "You're going to get yourself killed. There has to be another way."

Anderson pondered for a moment. "Ambassador Udina issued the lockdown order. If I can hack into the computer in his office, maybe I can override it."

"He's not going to let you waltz into his office and uses computer," Ashley pointed out.

"Hopefully he won't be there. If he is, I'll just have to think of something."

"Udina won't let this slide, Captain. You'll be charged with treason, a capital offence."

"We don't have a lot of options," said Anderson. "I break into the ambassador's computer, or I take my chances with the patrol in Citadel control."

Shepard really didn't want to see him get killed not after what happened with Kaidan. "You'll have a better chance if you go after the ambassador's computer."

Anderson smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. The ambassador has made this personal. You ready get the hell this station, Commander?"

"Let's do it," said Shepard getting up.

"I'll take care of the lockdown," said Anderson rising. "You get down to the Normandy and tell joker to stand by."

* * *

Anderson waited for half an hour to give Shepard and his companions enough time to get to the Normandy and then made his way to Udina's office. He soon discover that the ambassador was indeed inside and some part of him was glad.

Udina looked up and frowned. "Anderson? What are you doing here? I didn't send for—"

Anderson and puncheon right across the face knocking him out cold. He then reached over to the ambassador's computer and began to override the lockdown to the Normandy.

* * *

On the Normandy Shepard was standing next to joker waiting for the signal. The light on the console turned green. Shepard glanced down at his pilot. "Let's go. Get us out of here, Joker. Now!"

He let out the breath he was holding as soon as they got through the first mass relay. "Well, we are now officially fugitives."

"Aw, damn it." Joker sighed. "No sign of pursuit? I was hoping the Council would send some ships after us. I was looking forward to putting the Normandy through its paces. Figured I'd get to see what this ship can really do."

"Saren's still out there. Maybe we'll play hide-and-seek with Sovereign."

Joker blinked. "You know, it doesn't seem like much fun when you say it, Commander."

Pressly grinned at him as he walked by, heading to the CIC. "I can't believe we stole the Normandy. I know we'll all be court-martialed if this doesn't work out. But part of me loves this."

* * *

"I can't believe we stole the Normandy." Garrus adjusted the sight on his rifle. After everything you told me… It seems a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"Stealing the Normandy is a trivial risk compared to the threat of Saren," Shepard pointed out.

Garrus nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. If you're wrong, we'll pay for it. But if you're right, and we did nothing, I think we'd regret it a whole lot more. I just hope we can catch Saren before they realize we're missing."

"We'll catch him," Shepard assured. "Just be ready when we do."

* * *

"Son, what the hell are you doing?" Hackett stared at him.

"I believe the term is mutiny, Admiral." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"You better…" Hackett sighed. "I'll keep a channel open. But if you're wrong, I won't be able to help."

"If I'm wrong then…" Shepard nodded. "Then my crew was following my orders, both as their commanding officer and as a Council Spectre, sir. Liara, Wrex, Garrus, and Tali are technically civilians, sir."

"Understood." Hackett nodded. "I just hope you're right about this Commander above your sake and Captain Anderson."

"I hope so too, sir," said Shepard.

"Shepard?" Hackett folded his arms. "Win. That's an order. Hackett out."


	19. Ilos

"Stealing an Alliance ship." Wrex shrugged. "Risky stuff. But I'm right behind you, Shepard. It's the least I can do."

"Everyone else thinks I'm crazy." Shepard waved a hand.

"Sometimes crazy is the best way to go. I just hope they don't catch us before we get our hands on Saren."

"You and me both."

"You'll get us through, Shepard" Wrex gave something that passed as a smile.

"We're fugitives on the run. Very exciting, Shepard." Tali tilted her head. "I wonder what the Council would do to us if we got caught?"

"I'll take full responsibility," said Shepard. "Crew is following the orders of a Council Spectre, so they're clear. Both you and Liara are technically civilians. As for Garrus and Wrex I'm hoping that Admiral Hackett will be able to get them off easy."

* * *

Shepard was in his quarters trying to relax, but it was pretty hard when they were practically going to a suicide mission. He knew they had no choice, but if they failed his crew would pay the consequences and he could find himself in the brig.

He then heard the door slide open and turned financially approaching him. "Skipper?"

"You don't have to call me that," said Shepard getting up. "I'm a traitor now. I probably shouldn't even be wearing this uniform."

She looked into his eyes. "We had to do this, Shepard. You know that. There was no other way. And you always be the skipper to me. 'O Captain, my Captain…'"

Shepard blinked. "First Alfred Tennyson, now Walt Whitman. You're full of surprises."

Ashley shrugged. "Dad loved although sappy poets. Mum was all into Plath. I'm not a 'word person', Shepard. Other people say what I mean better than I do. We're mutineers, sailing a stolen warship into the most hostile system in the galaxy. I couldn't blame the council for calling us reckless."

"Just a few months ago you would have," Shepard noted.

"I've… had some things to think about since coming aboard," Ashley admitted. "'Death closes all. But something ere the end, some work of noble note may yet be done, not unbecoming men that strove with Gods.'" She placed a hand on his chin and looked at him. "We'll get home again Shepard. I believe you lead us through. 'O Captain, my Captain'."

"Is my rank all you see when you look at me?" Shepard asked curiously.

"No. I see a strong passionate man… with a great ass." He then wrapped his arms around her waist and she did the same with his neck. "There are regs against this, you know. You ready to deal with the consequences? I've spent my whole life fighting to get what I want. To get it done, I had to bury a lot of things. During that whole time, not even once did I feel like I was worth what I was fighting for." She then looked into his eyes. "You make me feel good enough."

"Bunk here to night, Ash. With me."

"Bold words, Shepard," she said teasingly. "I like bold."

"This is a contest, Ash."

"This isn't an act, Shepard. But you'll learn."

Shepard then practically slammed his lips onto hers and at once the two of them began fighting for dominance with in one another's mouths. Their hands traced along their bodies as they tried desperately to remove each other's clothes.

* * *

Eventually the two of them were undressed and Shepard was laying down on his bunk. Ashley was crawling towards him with a hair cascading down her shoulders. He then inserted his dick into her and she began to move up and down.

Shepard took this opportunity to roll over so that he was now on top and began to nibble at her neck while pushing in and out. He could hear Ashley's moans in his ear and that only causing to increase his pace as her hands traced his back.

He then pulled away so that he was upright and with one hand placed around the small of her back he lifted her up towards him and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He places other hand on her ass and gave her buttocks a good squeeze.

They then once again placed their lips onto one another and their tongues danced in their mouths. Ashley then took this moment of weakness to roll over so that she was now on top and began to move her hips while moaning.

Her hands landed onto the mattress as she began to move her hips and she arcs her back. Shepard then traced his hands onto her breasts giving them a good rub and squeeze causing her to moan deeply. Eventually she could not take any more and came and fell onto his chest.

Shepard however wasn't quite finished and rolled over placing his right hand over her thigh and the left on her breast. There moans filled the entire cabin as he began to speed up and eventually he came into her.

He then laid down next to her and she wrapped her arms around him and the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

When Ashley woke up she found that Shepard was already dressed and leaning against his desk.

"Well now," she panted, still feeling sore. "That's a whole new spin for 'on the floor and give me twenty,' hm?"

"Would you roll your eyes if I said that 'This was first time in months I felt that all was right in the galaxy'?" Shepard asked.

Ashley laughed. "Yes."

"Bridge to Commander Shepard," said Joker over the comm. "We're five minutes out from the Mu relay."

Ashley sighed and she began to reach for her clothes. "Duty calls. Get up to the bridge, skipper. I've got other weapons to check." He was about to make his way to the door when he heard her voice again. "Hey, Shepard? Whatever happens down there, I just wanted to say…" She started shook head. "Wait. You know what? I'm not telling you. You want to hear this, you'll just have to come back to me."

"It's a deal," Shepard smiled.

* * *

Once they exited lightspeed they could see the planet Ilos in the distance, but it was blockaded by several geth ships.

"Uh…" Joker looked over his shoulder. "Commander? We've got company."

"Have their sensors picked us up yet?" Liara asked.

"Stealth systems are engaged. Unless we get close enough for a visual, they won't have any idea we're here."

Pressly spoke up from his position at the station behind them. "Picking up some strange readings from the planet's surface."

"Take us down, Joker. Lock in on the coordinates."

"Negative on that, Commander. The nearest landing zone's two klicks away."

"We'll never make it in time on foot." Ashley shook her head. "Get us something closer!"

"There is nowhere closer! I've looked!"

Shepard nodded. "Drop us in the Mako."

"You need at least a hundred meters of open terrain to pull off a drop like that. The most I can find near Saren is twenty."

"Twenty meters?" Ashley sighed. "We'll never get in close enough for a drop."

"We have to try!" Liara gestured.

"Find another landing zone!"

"There is no other landing zone!" Pressly yelled.

"The descent angle's too steep!" Tali looked over the readout.

"It's our only option!" Liara folded her arms.

"It's not an option! It's a suicide run! We don't—"

"I can do it." Joker's quiet voice cut Ashley off.

"Joker?" Shepard looked down at the pilot.

"I can do it." Joker nodded.

"Gear up and head down to the Mako. Joker—" He nodded. "Drop us right on top of that bastard!"

* * *

Saren was moving his forces into the tunnel and the once ancient city and then he heard the sound of the ship descending. He looked up and saw the Normandy flying straight towards them.

"You two, keep moving. Inside. Now!" Saren ordered.

The mako then launched from the ship and he and his geth distance into the tunnel when the doors slid closed. He only had just enough time to see the mako landing on the ground and judging from the impact from behind the doors they had managed to make it.

* * *

The ride in the mako was quite a bumpy one, but all of them manage to survive the impact. Shepard open the hatch and one by one they jumped out and made the way to the doors where they had last seen Saren.

"We have to get inside this bunker before Saren finds the Conduit!" Ashley shook her head. "There's no way we're getting past that door with brute force."

"I don't control panel which I can hack either," said Shepard glancing at the door.

"Saren found a way to open it." Garrus gestured. "There must be some kind of security override somewhere in this complex."

"We'll have to find some way to get it up and running again."

"Right." Shepard nodded. "Wrex, you and Tali stay and protect the mako. The rest of you, with me."

* * *

They managed to descend into the lower levels, remarkably the generators were still working for the lifts. However, they soon discovered that not all the geth went with Saren, because they had to pay several patrols of them.

"Come. Saren's already got a headstart. We have to go find him before he reaches the Conduit." Garrus gestured with his rifle.

Ashley shook her head. "Unless he's already found it. Then we're just walking into a trap."

"That's a chance we'll have to take." Garrus started walking. "Hold on…" He stopped when a console lit up. "Something's happening."

"—too late." Static garbled the message. "Unable to… invading fleets… no escape…"

"Sounds like some kind of message." Garrus shook his head. "But I don't recognise the language."

"It's probably in Prothean. This recording must be 50,000 years old. No wonder we can't understand it." Ashley sighed.

Shepard stared at them. "The message is all broken up, but I recognize some of the words. It's a warning against the Reaper invasion."

Liara eyes widened at him. "Of course. Between the beacons and the Cipher, an understanding of the Prothean language would have transferred into your mind."

"… ot safe… seek refuge… side the archives…"

"What's it saying? Can you make out anything useful?" Ashley asked.

Shepard held out his hand. "… Alled Reapers… the Citadel… overwhelmed… only hope… act of desperation… the Conduit… all is lost…"

"It said something about the Conduit, but it's too degraded to help. We should go." Shepard sighed.

"You speak Prothean." Liara matched his pace at they started out of the chamber. "You actually speak Prothean."

"You're wishing now that you had Cipher, don't you?"

"Yes, but I fear that it would be useless if I did not access the beacons as you have," said Liara.

* * *

The bunker door was open. "Who votes we take the vehicle into the creepy, underground bunker?" Ashley glanced over her shoulder.

"Good idea." Garrus nodded. "The firepower will come in handy."

"I'll drive." Shepard climbed onto the mako.

"I'll arm the gun." Garrus started to follow.

* * *

They began driving through the tunnel and Liara just stared as they drove through what remained of the city.

"I have spent my life studying the Protheans, but I never dream to that I would discover anything like this!" She saw the strange looking pods as they drove by. "This bunker might have been the last refuge of their entire species. Just imagine what mysteries it might hold. Imagine what secrets it might reveal!"

"Hey! Try to remember why we're here," said Ashley. "Saren, the Conduit, the fate of the entire known galaxy?"

"I'm sorry… I was swept up in the moment. I just hope we have the opportunity to study this place in detail after this is done."

"That if we're not all looked up for treason," said Shepard.

As they pressed forward Garrus frowned. "I thought Saren would have set some sort of trap or ambush for us. They must have been too much of a hurry."

"Or we just have yet to run into it," said Tali.

Ashley then frowned at the pods that were stuck in the walls. "What are all those things on the wall? Some kind of containers?"

"They look like stasis pods," said Tali. "The Protheans probably try to keep themselves alive through cryogenic freezing. Something must have gone wrong. The bank and became their tomb. The paths are dead, as well as anyone inside."

"All of them?" Ashley said. "There must been hundreds of those pods. What was Saren to expect a fine down here? There's nothing left but corpses."

They kept on driving but then a shield appeared in front of them blocking their path.

"Someone has cut us off," said Shepard.

"It's a trap! Saren must have set an ambush!" said Ashley.

"I don't think Saren is behind this." Tali tapped the display in front of her, which indicated a door had opened nearby. The readings were strange.

"Since it appears that we have no choice let's investigate," said Shepard.

* * *

They entered through the open door and entered into an elevator and began to descend downwards. They soon stopped and saw more stasis pods and a console nearby and in front of it was some sort of hologram.

"You are not Prothean. But you are not machine, either. This eventuality was one of many that was anticipated. This is why we sent our warning through the beacons." The hologram was strange, twisting in shape as if it couldn't project properly.

"Looks like some kind of VI program. Pretty badly damaged." Garrus tilted his head at the hologram.

"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you. Unlike the other that passed recently. Perhaps there is still hope."

"Wait a minute." Ashley shook her head. "How come I can understand you? Why aren't you speaking the Prothean language?"

Shepard was relieved that he didn't have to act as translator he can have a notice that Liara was excited by this.

"I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility. I have translated my output into a format you will comprehend." The spinning of the hologram abruptly shifted directions. "My name is Vigil. You are safe here, for the moment. But that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe."

"Why did you bring us here?" Shepard stared at the hologram.

"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it, you must understand or you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilisation and the seat of government. As it was with us, and as it has been with every civilisation that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is actually an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon. When the Citadel relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through. And all you know will be destroyed."

Questions came from him and his companions, but the answers made little sense. The keepers were apparently part of the problem, but the real problem appeared to be simple complacency. "The Reapers can wipe out the Council and the entire Citadel fleet in a single surprise attack!"

"That was our fate. Our leaders were dead before we even realised we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it, the mass relays. Communication and transportation across our empire were crippled. Each star system was isolated, cut off from the others. Easy prey for the Reaper fleets. Over the next decades, the Reapers systematically obliterated our people. World by world, system by system, they methodically wiped us out."

"Some of you must have managed to survive."

"Through the Citadel, the Reapers had access to our records, maps, census data. Information is power, and they knew everything about us. Their fleets advanced across every settled region of the galaxy. Some worlds were utterly destroyed. Others were conquered, their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated servants became sleeper agents under Reaper control. Taken in as refugees by other Protheans, they betrayed them to the machines. Within a few centuries, the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy. They were relentless, brutal, and absolutely thorough."

He looked at his companions. Then he nodded and turned back to the hologram. "You said you brought me here for a reason. Tell me what I need to do."

"The Conduit is the key. Before the Reapers attacked, we Protheans were on the cusp of unlocking the mysteries behind mass relay technology. Ilos was a top secret facility. Here, researchers worked to create a small-scale version of a mass relay. One that linked directly to the Citadel: the hub of the relay network."

"The Conduit's not a weapon." Ashley's voice came from behind him. "It's a back door onto the Citadel!"

Shepard nodded and looked back at Vigil. "How did you manage to stay hidden?"

"All official records of our project were destroyed in the initial attack on the Citadel. While the Prothean empire came crashing down, Ilos was spared. We severed all communications with the outside and our facility went dark. The personal retreated underground into these archives. To conserve resources, everyone was put into cryogenic stasis. I was programmed to monitor the facility and wake the staff when the danger had passed. But the genocide of an entire species is a long, slow progress. Years passed. Decades, centuries. The Reapers persisted. And my energy reserves were dwindling."

"You should fought!" said Shepard.

"We were a few hundred against a galactic invasion fleet. Our only hope was to remain undetected. I began to disable the life-support of non-essential personnel. First support staff, then security. One by one, their pods were shut down to conserve energy. Eventually, only the stasis pods of the top scientists remained active. Even these were in danger of failing when the Reapers finally retreated back through the Citadel relay."

"There are hundreds of stasis pods out there!" Liara stared in horror. "You just shut them down? You killed them?"

Shepard can believe he was about to say this, but the entry agreed with the hologram. "You couldn't let everyone die. Better to sacrifice some so others could live."

"This outcome was not completely unforeseen. My actions were a result of contingency programming entered on my creation."

"I bet they didn't have the 'non-essential' staff about this contingency," said Astley angrily.

"I saved key personnel. When the Reapers retreated, the tops researchers were still alive. My actions are the only reason any hope remains. When the researchers woke, they realised the Prothean species was doomed. There were only a dozen individuals left, far too few to sustain a viable population. Yes they vowed to stop the reapers from returning. A way to break the cycle forever. And they knew the keepers were the key."

"I still don't understand what's going on here. Why is Saren trying to find the Conduit?"

"The Conduit gives them access to the Citadel and the keepers. The keepers are controlled by the Citadel. Before each invasion, a signal is sent through the station compelling the keepers to activate the Citadel relay. After decades of feverish study, the scientists discovered a way to alter this signal. Using the Conduit, they gained access to the Citadel and made the modifications. This time, when Sovereign sent the signal to the Citadel, the keepers ignored it. The Reapers are trapped in darks space."

Shepard's eyes widened. "Saren can use the Conduit to bypass all the Citadel's external defenses."

"Correct. And once inside, he can transfer control of the station to Sovereign. Sovereign will override the Citadel's systems and manually open the relay. And the cycle of extinction will begin again."

"Is there any way we can stop them?"

"There is a data file in my console. Take a copy when you go. When you reach the Citadel's master control unit, upload it to the station. It will corrupt the Citadel's security protocols and give you temporary control over the station. It might give you a chance against Sovereign."

"Wait." Garrus shook his head. "Where's the Citadel's master control unit? I've never heard of anything like that."

"Through the Conduit. Follow Saren. He will lead you to your destination."

"So when the Reapers created the Citadel, they created the keepers as well?"

"A more likely scenario is that the keepers were one of the earliest harvested civilisations. Perhaps the very first. Perhaps they responded well to indoctrination or the Reapers simply bred them to be obedient. In any case they were left behind to operate and maintain the Citadel. But the keepers are no longer directly controlled by Sovereign or its ilk. They are evolved so that they only respond to the signal emanated by the Citadel itself. When the Protheans altered the Citadel's signals, they broke Sovereign's hold over the keepers. Now they are completely harmless."

Shepard and then understood why he used the geth instead. "Sovereign must have realised organic races were difficult to control."

"A likely hypothesis. The keepers evolved in an unanticipated direction. Non-organic servants like the geth would be more predictable."

"What happened to the survivors from the Conduit Project?"

"They use the Conduit to gain access to the Citadel, but the Conduit is only a prototype. The portal only links in one direction, so they were trapped on the station. I do not know what became of them. It is unlikely they found any food or water on the station. I fear they suffered a slow, grim death. I only know they succeeded in their mission to seal the relay. Your presence here proves their sacrifice was not in vain."

Shepard then looked at the rest of his team. "Saren's got enough of a head start. Grab that data file and let's go!"

Garrus grabbed the data disk, but Liara looked as if she didn't want to leave. "Shepard, are you sure? Who knows how much longer Vigil will be here? Even now the projection is weak. This might be our only chance to speak with it—our only link to the knowledge of the Protheans! It is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"I'm sorry, Liara. We have to stop Saren. Nothing else matters."

Thankfully Liara nodded. "You are right. I am sorry. My personal feelings cloud my judgement. We… we should go."

"The one you call Saren has not reached the Conduit," said Vigil. "Not yet. There is still hope if you hurry."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Citadel Sovereign and hundreds of geth exited out of lightspeed descended upon the Citadel. They then began to fire upon the Citadel fleet that was patrolling the Citadel itself.

Their attack caught them completely destroying about a tenth of their fleet. They then began to engage the enemy fleet, but they were completely overpowered. Even the Ascension was having problems and it was the flagship of the Citadel fleet.

The commander of the Ascension avoided the fires to make her way to the navigator. "Activate the defences! Seal the station!"

"The arms aren't moving! Systems not responding!" said the navigator.

The commander knew that they were completely overwhelmed. "Abandon the Citadel! Evacuate the Council!"

The navigator then activated the radio. "Citadel control! Citadel control! Do you copy?"

Within Citadel control a geth was looking over the console with several dead C-Sec officers littering the floor. With them was Saren and they soon left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile on Ilos, Shepard and the others soon saw the Conduit on the horizon. It looks like a minuscule version of a mass relay and at the moment it was surrounded by geth.

"There!" Liara pointed. "The Conduit! It's incredible!"

"We don't have time to admire the view," said Ashley. "We have to get through that relay… and those geth aren't going to make it easy on us."

"Garrus clear us the path and heading down there for speed," said Shepard putting his foot flat on the accelerator.

They soon made their way down the hill and Garrus began firing at the geth that got in their way.

"So our plan is to jump through a mass relay," said Tali.

"Commander the mako wasn't designed for spaceflight," said Ashley.

"If Saren was able to make it so can we," said Shepard. They soon reached the slope towards the relay. "Hold on to something!"

The mako then jumped into the relay and then they vanished in a split second.


	20. Battle of the Citadel

The world exploded in a blue haze for a moment, and then they were at the Citadel. The mako flew through the air, landed, flipped over a couple times, rolled over some geth, and finally came to a halt upside down.

"Status." Shepard began unfastening his harness.

"Ow," came a response from Liara.

The rest started to chime in. Wrex had a piece of shrapnel sticking out of his shoulder and Tali was clutching her leg which was broken. They got both of them out of the mako and slapped medigel on. They access the Avina platform she explained that the heavy damages they were experiencing across the Citadel and that the council had been evacuated onto the Destiny Ascension.

"Tali are you okay?" Shepard asked kneeling down to her.

"Just a broken leg, I'll be fine," said Tali. "But I don't think be able to accompany you."

Shepard nodded and looked up at Wrex, who had removed the shrapnel. "Wrex, I'm sorry, but…"

"Get your ass moving, Shepard." Wrex examined his shotgun. "I'll watch your backs."

Shepard nodded and they made their way to the elevator.

* * *

On the Presidium, Saren had just entered the council chambers and shot a few Keepers along the way in anger. Then suddenly a new podium appeared in front of him will holographic terminal and he began to access it.

Outside the battle was still raging on and it looked as if the Citadel fleet were losing and then suddenly the citadel arms began to close.

"The Citadel's closing. They're sealing the station!" said a turian. "Don't let the enemy ships inside the arms!"

To make matters worse Sovereign was descending upon them smashing through anything that got in its way. Several turian vessels tried to stop it, but their weapons had absolutely no effect on Sovereign as it pushed through the Veil.

Sovereign pretty much slammed right through the blockade and enter the Citadel just as the arms closed, preventing any pursuit. It then attached itself to the Presidium tower like a leech.

At the same time Shepard and his companions were ascending towards the tower on the elevator, but then it suddenly came to a stop.

"Saren's locked the elevator!" said Shepard playing at a pistol. "Suit up—we're going outside!"

Once they all had their helmets on Shepard smashed through the glass with his pistol. Then by using their magboots they attach themselves onto the tower itself. They then saw that Sovereign had attached itself to the tower.

"So was trying to access the Presidium," said Garrus. "Information about council in the computers it would have fall access to the Citadel itself."

"And be able to activate the mass relays," Ashley added.

"Not on my watch," said Shepard.

* * *

They then began to descend up the tower and it appeared that Saren knew they would try to walk up it for they encountered geth and krogan tried to block their path.

"We have to reach the council chambers," said Shepard as he fired from behind cover.

"Let's just hope were small enough for Sovereign not to see us," said Ashley. "The weapon I know can penetrate that thing."

"And with the arms closed the Citadel fleet won't be able to attack it," said Garrus.

"Then we have to open the controls and hope that the fleet it will be able to destroy it," said Liara.

"I already sent joker to rendezvous with the Fifth Fleet," said Shepard. "With any luck is all informed them of the situation they're making their way to the Citadel."

"It won't mean squat if we don't get the arms open," said Ashley.

"Then let's hustle people!"

Saren also must have activated the turret defence system, because the turrets were now firing upon them. Fortunately Liara's barriers were able to protect them while Ashley and Garrus were able to bring them down.

It took some time but the eventually managed to wipe out all resistance in their path and made their way to the elevator door. Shepard and Garrus then began to pry the door open and soon entered into the Council room.

* * *

They encountered some more geth along the way, but there were few in number. Clearly Saren hadn't expected anyone to get this far and they found him on the podiums. They were only about halfway when Saren tossed a grenade in their direction, forcing them all to dive for cover.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard."

"Had to wipe out a few hundred of your followers along the way." Shepard readied his sidearm. "Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"You've lost. You know that, don't you? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel's systems. The relay will open. The Reapers will return." Saren waved a hand.

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"You survived our encounter on Virmire. But I've changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has…" There was a strange note in Saren's voice. "Upgraded me."

Shepard wouldn't believe this. "You let Sovereign implant you? Are you insane?"

"You don't understand, Shepard. There is a place for organics in the new order. The Reapers need men and women of action. People like us." Saren gestured. "Sovereign recognizes your value. You've impressed it. Surrender to the Reapers and you will be spared. Join us and we can find a place for you."

Shepard exchanged a disbelieving look with Ashley, then rolled his eyes. "Sovereign's controlling you through your implants! Don't you see that?"

"The relationship with symbiotic. Organics and machines intertwined, a union of flesh and steel. The strength of both, the weaknesses of neither." Saren's floating platform lifted him higher. "I am the vision of the future, Shepard. The evolution of organic life. This is our destiny. Join Sovereign and experience a true rebirth!"

"Sovereign hasn't won yet. I can't stop it from taking control of the station! Step aside an invasion will never happen!"

"We can't stop it! Not forever. You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are too powerful."

"Some part of you must do realise this is wrong. You can fight this!"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there is still a chance for…" Saren clutched his head. "Unh! The implants…" Saren's floating platform moved drunkenly as Saren clutched at his head. "Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry. It's too late for me."

Shepard rolled out of cover and started up the stairs. "It's not over yet. You can still redeem yourself!"

For a moment, Saren just stared back at him. "Goodbye, Shepard. Thank you."

Saren laid the barrel of his sidearm against his jaw and fired. His body then fell off the platform and smashed through the glass below and into the gardens.

* * *

Shepard worked the console quickly. "Vigil's data file worked. I've got control of all systems."

"Quick!" Ashley nodded. "Open the station's arms. Maybe the fleet can take Sovereign down before he regains control of the station!"

"See if you can open a communications channel," Garrus added.

Opening the channel took only a moment. "… the Destiny Ascension. Main drives offline. Kinetic barriers down 40%. The Council is on board. I repeat, the Council is on board."

And then a voice he was actually happy to hear. "Normandy to the Citadel. Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you, Commander."

"I'm here Joker," he said.

"We caught that distress call, Commander. I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in!"

Garrus shook his head. "Are you really willing to sacrifice human lives to save the Council, Shepard?"

"Commander…" Liara stared at him.

"This is bigger than humanity." Ashley gestured. "Sovereign's a threat to every organic species in the galaxy!"

"This Council must be sacrificed for the greater good. Don't waste your reinforcements. Hold them back until the Citadel's arms open up. Save the human fleet to attack Sovereign!"

"What's the order, Commander? Come in now to save the Ascension or hold back?"

Hackett was leading the fleet. If anyone could pull this off, it was him. "Opening the relays now, Joker. We need to save the Ascension."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Shepard." Garrus nodded.

"I hope so too, Garrus," Shepard.

* * *

The entire Fifth Fleet then exited lightspeed and descended towards the battle below.

"Alliance ships move in! Save the Destiny Ascension!" Hackett commanded.

On the Destiny Ascension the navigator had noticed several more dots on her console and she looked to the commander. "Commander—we're picking up reinforcements!"

The commander leaned over to her and look to the incoming ships and recognise them immediately. "It's the Alliance! Thank the Goddess."

The alliance ships then fired down upon the geth ships that surrounded the Destiny Ascension catching them completely by surprise. The geth ships then turned their focus on the Alliance and fired back destroying several ships.

However, the Alliance ships managed to overwhelm the geth ship that surrounded the Destiny Ascension creating an opening.

Joker's voice came over a few moments later. "Destiny Ascension, you are all clear. Repeat, you are all clear."

It was at that point that the Citadel arms began to open revealing Sovereign, who was attached to the Presidium tower.

"The Citadel's opening!" Hackett ordered. "All ships move in! Concentrate on Sovereign!"

* * *

Shepard meanwhile was looking down at Saren's body. He then looked to Garrus. "Make sure he's dead."

Garrus and Ashley made their way down to the gardens and approached Saren's body carefully. A moment later, Garrus pulled out his pistol and fired a round.

Ashley's voice came back up. "He's dead."

Shepard was about to relax, but then the platform started shaking. Red lightning seemed to strike around them. The weird energy slammed into Saren's corpse. The platform collapsed, sending Shepard plummeting into the area below just as Saren's corpse exploded in red light.

The dead body then got back onto his feet and the flesh on Saren's body disintegrated to do reveal a strange sort of mechanical skeleton. The thing that had been Saren leaped to the top of the chamber, moving in a way no turian would have been able to manage. It moved again before he could fire a shot, then leaped at Liara. Garrus only barely managed to pull her out of the way.

"I am Sovereign! And this station is MINE!" Saren's roared.

"Not on my watch!" Shepard yelled leaping out of his cover and caught hold of the thing, slapping a grenade on it before rolling clear once more. Ashley then began firing added with everything she had.

The grenade exploded and attacked again. "For once can Saren just stay dead" said Shepard shaking his head.

Shepard pulled out his sidearm and started shooting again. Liara tried to slow it down with her biotics, but it was just moving too fast. Garrus tried to get a good shot with his sniper rifle, but it kept on moving around before you get a decent shot.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, the entire Fifth Fleet had engaged Sovereign, but even with their combined firepower they weren't able to bring it down. Sovereign kept on firing powerful beams form its tentacles that sliced right through several ships.

"Sovereign's too strong! We have the ball back!" a human commander yelled over the comm.

"Negative!" said Hackett. "This is our only chance! Take that monster down, no matter what the cost!"

"I hope Shepard is having better luck than us," said Rick from his post.

* * *

Ashley stood, making a target of herself as Garrus repeated his previous attempt with the grenade. There was a bad point that Shepard noted that its moves were starting to become sluggish.

"Were wearing it down, poured on!" Shepard yelled.

Every single one of them fired upon the creature and it appeared to have some sort of an effect. It was still moving. Shepard had to put two more rounds in it before it finally stopped moving and dissolved into component parts.

* * *

The destruction of Saren had some sort of effect on Sovereign as red lightning was tracing around it. It detached from its position and started to fall.

"It's shields are down! Now's our chance!" Joker yelled over the comm.

"Hit it with everything we've got!"Hackett ordered.

The fleet closed in, the Normandy at its head. "Hard on my flank! We're going in."

The Normandy then flew down towards Sovereign and fired a massive hole right through it. Sovereign then began to explode from within and pieces of itself scattered all across the Citadel.

Unfortunately a piece of debris was heading straight towards the Presidium tower right where Shepard and his companions were. It was about to land right on top of them.

"Go!" Michael ordered, and they all began to run.

* * *

She regained consciousness to find herself trapped by debris. Garrus was nearby, breathing but still out. Ashley managed to get to him, and applied medigel. Liara was stirring, and shook her head but there was no sign of Shepard.

Ashley didn't want to consider what that might mean. She could smell smoke. She shifted position, trying to push some of the debris out of the way with her legs. It didn't budge.

Then debris shifted. It shifted again, and then there was light. A man in a citadel security uniform moved some of the debris away. Then he smiled. "Captain Anderson! We've found them. They're in here."

Anderson was there a heartbeat later, helping pull them out. "Take it easy…" He helped Ashley to his feet. "It's over. You're safe now." He looked around. "Where's the commander? Where's Shepard?"

Ashley started to shake his head and turned towards the large piece of debris that landed like where Shepard had once stood. Then suddenly they saw movement. Someone was making their way towards them from the other side of the chamber. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Shepard standing atop part of the rubble that had been Sovereign. He was limping, bleeding, and gloriously alive.

"Thought I will need a prison pass to see you again Captain," said Shepard leaning on the doorway as he watched Wrex glare at the doctor tending to Tali.

"They drop the charges after Sovereign attack the Citadel," Anderson explained. "As they figure that helping you escape wasn't such a crime after all. You've been through hell of a lot, Commander. But there's one more thing you have to take care of."

"And what's that?" Shepard asked.

"The ambassador and the Council want to speak with you." Anderson folded his arms. "As soon as possible."

Anderson then led the way to where they were going to meet the Council, since the Council chambers were now demolished.

"So did you punch Udina when you went into his office?" Shepard asked.

"As a matter of fact I did," said Anderson.

* * *

"Ambassador. Captain. Commander Shepard." The Asari Councillor smiled when they approached. "We have gathered here to recognise the enormous contributions of the Alliance forces in the war against Sovereign and the geth."

"Many humans lost their lives in the battle to save the Citadel, brave and courageous soldiers who willingly gave their lives so that we—the Council—might live."

"There is no greater sacrifice, and we share your grief over the tragic loss of so many noble men and women."

"The Council also owes you a great personal debt, Commander. One we can never repay. You saved not just our lives, but the lives of billions from Sovereign and the Reapers."

"Commander Shepard, your heroics and selfless actions serve as a symbol of everything humanity and the Alliance stands for."

"And though we cannot bring back those valiant soldiers who gave their lives to save ours, we can honour their memory through our actions."

"Humanity has shown it is ready as a defender and protector of the galaxy. You have proven you are worthy to join our ranks and served beside us on the Citadel Council."

Udina stepped forward. "Councillor, on behalf of humanity and the Alliance, we thank you for this prestigious honour and humbly accept."

"We will need a list of potential candidates." The Salarian Councillor nodded.

"Given all that has happened, I am sure your recommendation will carry a great deal of weight, Commander." The Asari Councillor met his eyes. "Do you support any particular candidate?"

Shepard in fact did you who would be perfect for the job. "We need someone with the courage to stand up for what he believes in. Someone like Captain Anderson."

"Him?" Udina shook his head. "You must be joking. Anderson prefers to let his fists do the talking."

"Only with you, Ambassador. Only with you." Anderson shrugged as he cemented himself as the optimal candidate.

"Are you sure about this, Commander?" Udina stared. "The captain is a soldier, not a politician."

Another point in Anderson's favour. "We've already got too many politicians on the Citadel. The captain would be perfect for this job."

The Asari Councillor nodded. "I think it's an inspired choice. The Council would welcome him with open arms, should he accept."

"I'm honoured, Councillor." Anderson straightened. "As humanity's representative, I'll do everything in my power to help the Council rebuild."

"Sovereign's defeat marks the beginning of a new era for both humanity and the Council," said the Turian Councillor.

Shepard took a deep breath. "Sovereign was only a vanguard. The Reaper fleet is still coming. Hundreds of ships, maybe thousands. And I'm going to find some way to stop them!" He turned, and left the council chamber to go find his crew.

"Shepard's right." He heard Anderson's voice. "Humanity is ready to do its part. Unite with the rest of the Council, we have the strength to overcome any challenge. When the Reapers come, we must stand side by side. We must fight against them as one. And together we will drive them back into dark space!"

* * *

As Shepard made his way down to the wards, he ran into an old friend.

"Hey, John," Rick smiled.

"It's good to see Rick," said Shepard shaking his hand.

Rick shrugged. "Well I was in the neighbourhood I thought of is an old friend while I was here."

"I was on my way to meet my team for a drink, care to join?"

"Wouldn't miss it, because I understand that you lost a member of your team."

Shepard looked at him quietly. "Yes, it's nice to know that his sacrifice was in vain."

* * *

After introducing Rick to the others they sat around a makeshift table in the hold of the Normandy, passing around a couple bottles provided by Wrex. "Udina really expected you to pick him as the Councillor?" Garrus' mandibles clicked.

"Apparently," Shepard nodded.

"After what he pulled," said Rick. "Mind you I can see his point of view. I mean I believe you, but you have to admit that the Reapers are hard to comprehend."

"I never would have imagined there was something more powerful than the geth," said Tali.

"Hey, at least we won this battle," said Ashley.

"But we haven't won the war," said Shepard.

"It's never over," Joker sighed.

"There's one thing I can say this trip hasn't been uneventful," said Wrex.

"That's one way to put it," said Liara.

"While it's nice to know that we had some defenders of the galaxy among us," said Rick raising his bottle.

"We'll be joining us Lieutenant?" Ashley asked.

"I don't think so, the Fifth Fleet loss in personnel and need every single person at the disposal," said Rick.

"Speaking of which," said Shepard getting to his feet and he lifted the bottle. "To Kaidan."

"To Kadian." They all lifted their bottles, and drank.


End file.
